Stalker, Stalker, Saviours
by BookMe
Summary: The girls are living in Seattle, with some sort of creepy stalker after them. What happens when the boys step in and move in? ExB EmxR AxJ
1. 1 wake up call, 1 creepy call

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

_I thought I'd try and see what they'd all be like as humans, living in Seattle, not sure how its going to go yet…good hopefully! Give it a go and let me know what you think!_

Alice POV.

I had already been up for the last half an hour or so, picking out what I was going to wear to work that day. I would have usually decided the night before, but Rosalie and Bella had voted for a DVD night with a few bottles of wine, so my forward planning had been put on hold.

It was getting close to 7.45am already and Bella and Rosalie had yet surfaced. I wracked my brains thinking of a way to wake them up. I had already done the saucepan banging charade a few weeks ago. That hadn't gone down too well, I smiled at the memory of Bella, sprawled on her bedroom floor having fallen out of bed and Rosalie emerging wielding a baseball bat still half asleep. She looked livid and ready to do some serious damage. I wouldn't be doing that again in a hurry!

I finally came up with a new way to wake them, like it or not, they would be out of bed by the time I finished with them. I put on my best cheesy voice and bellowed,

"Good Morning everybody, this is Seattle radio, coming to you, on this fine October the 17th morning! A quick shout out to Bella and Rosalie from Alice- GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!!! And now a lively little tune by Chiodos 'Is It Progression If A Cannibal Uses A Fork?'" I finished with a fake questioning voice. _Living with those two could be so much fun!_ I thought to myself.

I could hear some shameless grumbling coming Rosalie's bedroom by my unusual wake up call. _Maybe I should get a swear jar for Christmas?_ I thought as the grumbling persisted.

"Nobody likes Wednesday's Rosalie!" I hollered at her door, shaking my head as I made my way to my room to get dressed. As I passed Bella's room I heard a very distinctive thud. I winced at the sound, mentally picturing her falling out of bed, or walking into her bathroom door…both had been done before countless times.

Ten minutes later, showered and dressed, we all sat in the living room watching the news and eating breakfast. Right on cue the post arrived at its usual time so I got up and picked up the envelopes while chanting mainly to myself, "Bills, bills, bills, and one letter for Rosalie" My sentence finished on a downer when I mentioned the letter.

I handed her the note and registered the look of doom on both of their faces. I guessed that I had the same look on mine too. As Rosalie tore open the letter I thought back to the two that Bella and I had received on Monday and Yesterday.

We silently watched as Rosalie slipped her letter out of the envelope and opened it. Before our eyes was the third letter, matching the ones that Bella and I had already.

Rosalie silently handed it to Bella to take a look at and walked over to the phone. She dialled in a sequence of numbers and I watched her as she twirled her finger around the phone cord nervously. Someone on the other end picked up and I saw the look of relief on Rosalie's face as she talked. "Hi Jasper….that's what I wanted to talk to you about, we're fine, but could you come and help us with that problem I told you about a few weeks ago?...Yeah, well…its getting worse……so we'll see you soon then?...Ok bye, thank you!"

"Why did you call Jasper?" Bella asked curiously while discarding the letter and clearing up our abandoned breakfast dishes. It suddenly dawned on me "Jasper's been working as some sort of bodyguard or something with Edward at some club hasn't he?"

"Yes, he said that he'd sort something and try and make it here by the weekend. I'm fed up of all the calls and now the post!" Rosalie answered while she tied up her hair in front of a mirror. "It's just creepy; they know our full names and our parents' names. Who ever is doing this,_ isn't_ messing with my family!"

I watched Bella as she went around looking for her missing shoe while she said "True, at least we'll get to see Jasper again, I can't remember when we saw him last! Do you guys?"

I pointed out Bella's missing shoe which was hidden underneath a cushion while Rosalie answered, "We saw him when it was our birthdays back in June remember? Carlisle and Esme always have to have their little twins together for their birthday!" she ended waving her arms around in mock excitement with a goofy smile on her face.

"Well I think it's cute!" I laughed and headed towards the door, ready to leave for work. Bella and Rosalie soon followed me and we all took off in different directions to work.

Rosalie POV.

That night as I locked up, I wandered what Jasper would really be able to do to help? I soon gave up on that thought as I decided that it would just be nice to see him and get to spend some time with him to catch up. I realised that I missed my twin brother.

I turned, as usual, to wave at Old Man Jack before I headed home. _Good Old Man Jack, always saying 'hi' in the morning and waving me goodbye at night! _I thought as I saw him sitting across the road on his bench smoking a cigarette waving back at me.

I got into the house and headed for the shower. I heard Alice and Bella get in while I was getting dressed. When I made it into the living room, I found the two of them sprawled over the floor going through some photo albums. I joined them on the floor and realised that they were looking back over some old pictures of when we were kids.

After an hour or two off laughing and joking, the phone rang. Bella got up to answer it while Alice and I put away the photo albums. Even with our backs turned to her, we both knew that the thud behind us wasn't good. We both turned to see Bella ashen faced frozen with her hand still near her head where the phone was, before she dropped it.

I quickly ran over and hauled Bella to one of the sofas while Alice took the phone and put it back in its cradle. "Was it _'him'_ again Bella?" I asked anxiously. I watched her as she nodded her head and whispered out, "He said…..that he saw that we all made it home safely and that he liked the colour of your overalls today Rosalie."

I registered the look of horror in her eyes and said back to her firmly "Bella, don't panic, this weirdo didn't say what colour they were, he didn't see me and he just knows that we're usually home by now, look its 7pm already."

I rubbed her back as I text Jasper at the same time while Alice did what she did best when uncomfortable, she got busy and started setting up the TV for another DVD night with popcorn and take away pizza. I read back over the message and sent it.

_Hey Bro, can you get here by the weekend? Had another scary phone call like I told you about before. Really shook Bella up. Let me know ASAP. Love you xRx _

Within minutes I felt my cell vibrate on the sofa's arm and read over Jaspers reply.

_Sure thing sis, be there Saturday, Sunday at the latest. Sorry can't make it there sooner. I'm bringing the cavalry with me-that's got to be a plus right?!?! Let Alice know that her big bro's on his way!_

_Love you too Rosie xJx_

I read out the message to Bella and Alice and sent another quick reply thanking him.

Once we had all settled down I decided to get Alice exited in some girl talk, it never failed. "So, Jasper said that he's bringing the cavalry….you know what that means!! You get too see your big brother too!" I said sounding optimistic. Alice quickly took my bait and flew in, "Does that mean that he's bringing Edward and Emmett!"

I saw Bella nod looking uninterested, while Alice practically bounced on the sofa. I watched wearily as Alice turned her attention to me with a mischievous smile on her face. _Damn, what's she going to do now!? Why'd I start with the girl talk?_ I asked myself.

Alice began "Aren't you interested in Emmett, Rosalie? Every time you see him, you can't stop talking about him for days after!" _Ohhh it's like that is it? Try to make me blush…now it's personal! _

"And what about you Alice? I only have to mention Jaspers name and I have your undivided attention!" I shot back, pleased with myself as I watched her squirm. "I'd have thought that years of living with him would have cushed your...crush for him!" I began to laugh as a slight blush came to Alice's cheeks.

Before Alice could retort, Bella held up her hands and said "Stop it you two, the both of you have enough ammo to use on each other so that this argument lasts until the weekend, but I for one don't want days of arguing…so shut it. I thought sisters were supposed to be nice to each other anyway?"

I nodded in agreement and I commend "Wow well said Bella, being impassive, how very Switzerland of you!" **(Had to put that in!!)** "But to answer your question, no, Alice and I don't have to be nice to each other 'cause we are adopted sisters, it doesn't apply!"

Seconds later, the door bell rang signalling the pizza boy's arrival. I got up and opened the door. I smiled when I saw Tyler in his cute uniform holding out our pizza. "Hey there favourite pizza boy!" I said brightly "Come on in!"

I shut the door behind him while I went to get some money. He went over and stood next to the sofa's chatting to Bella and Alice about how their day had been, and some other mumbo jumbo. I found some money in the kitchen in our take-away fund and handed him some cash and a tip while we all thanked him. He let himself out while the three of us snuggled together in front of the TV.

While the opening credits ran I wondered aloud "You'd think that Tyler could get a better job than working as a pizza delivery boy. He got good grades back in school didn't he?"

I looked over at Bella who was trying to manoeuvre a hot piece of pizza into her mouth, without dropping it onto her lap while she said "Yeah he had a class or two with me, he did ok. But I'm not complaining, he's a good delivery boy!"

Alice's laughter filled the room as she declared, "He's a good little delivery boy for us, because he's known us all our lives silly! It's called favouritism!"

The film soon started and the house phone only rang four times by the time we decided that we were ready for bed. Neither of us answered the phone, we had caller ID on it, so that you could see the caller's number. A worth while investment, saving us from having to answer the phone each time and listening to that creep churn out more crap.

**Is it any good so far? Let me know! Review….**


	2. 1 call and confusion

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

_Emmett's POV of their day. Hope you like!_

Emmett POV.

_What the hell is that noise? _I wondered to myself as I began to wake up. While I was rubbing my eyes I heard Jaspers raspy voice somewhere near to me say,

"Hey Rosie, how are you all?...That pest with the phone calls?...I'll come over by the weekend and stay a few nights……Yeah….see you soon, bye."

As Jasper mentioned Rosalie's name, I instantly remembered the tall blonde that was his twin sister. _Ouch!!_ I pinched myself; I couldn't start thinking about my best friend's sister, out of bounds!

I spanned out one arm while still rubbing my eyes with the other. My arm made contact with someone and I heard a grunt. _Why the hell is Jasper in my room? O My God, is he in my bed?_

I began to panic, I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid to find Jasper in my bed. I heard another groan from another direction, I froze. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph…that was Edward!!_ _What have I done?_

My mental battle continued for a few more seconds until I heard Jasper next to me say "Emmett, I think you're sitting on the TV remote."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the best possible scene ever, considering the one that I'd been afraid of. Jasper was sprawled awkwardly next to me on the sofa with no shirt on…_That's ok, I can deal with that, _I thought, while Edward was flat out on the floor in front of us. Beer bottles littered the floor and the top of the TV. _We must have had a good night last night by the looks of it….that explains the headache too._

I slowly got up and stretched, kicking Edward, 'accidentally', but really just because he was there and was an easy target. Jasper retrieved the remote control from the cushion and I sat back down. I remembered my wake up call and asked Jasper through a yawn, "Was it your sister on the phone a minute ago?"

Amazingly, he understood what I had just asked. He told me, "Yes. That weirdo guy Edward and I told you about has been pestering them again. Edward and I are going to head over there on the weekend and stay for a few days hopefully."

"Cool I'm in" I said as I flicked through the Sky Sport channels. Edward sat up and said "Emmett, you don't have to. I'm going for Alice, and Jaspers going for Rosalie, and we can both look out for Bella too."

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest saying stubbornly "I'm coming. Edward you have your biological sister, Jasper, you have yours, AND you're both adopted brother and sisters anyway, so that leaves little Bella no mates. So for a few days I get to be Bella's adopted brother. End of."

They both looked at me and sighed in defeat. If I wanted something, or wanted to do something, there was no stopping me. They both knew that.

_Later that night,_

_Its October, it's cold and I'm bored. _I thought to myself as I stood outside The Vice, a local club, at 7pm. I hated nights like these, with a passion. It was nearing 7pm and still no-one. There wouldn't really be a crowd until at least 11 o'clock at the earliest so we still had hours to wait.

I looked around the street, begging for something to catch my eye to distract me for a few minutes, but no luck. Edward soon saved me, I heard him sigh and say "Ok, Emmett lets play 'Eye Spy'…for the next three hours" I heard the undertones of boredom in his voice, and knew that we were in the same boat.

I grabbed onto the game like a lifeline, I would probably die of boredom otherwise. I scanned for an object for Edward to 'spy' when I found Jasper heading our way, looking just as bored. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with J." I said in a sing-song voice that caused Jasper and Edward to erupt in laughter.

"Dude, that's too easy, Jasper." I heard the certainty in his voice. _Boy, I'm not all looks,_ I thought to myself before I replied "Sorry Eduardo, it was Jack-hammer, you loooose" I drew out the last word as I scanned for my next Eye Spy object.

"A Jack-hammer? Where the hell did you spot one of those?" Jasper asked with genuine curiosity while he and Edward proceeded to scan the surrounding area.

"Well, if you look a little closer to that poster there," I pointed to a poster on the wall next to the club's entrance and continued "You'd spot the little Jack-hammer right in the corner." I finished, pleased with my power of observation.

Edward turned around to look at me with a smirk on his face, "So that's what you've been doing these last couple of nights…."

"You didn't think that I was _reading_ the poster did you Edward?" I asked in an over-the-top shocked way, "You know I can't read Edward….I just like to look at the pretty pictures" I ended with a cheesy grin.

Our outburst of laughter rang through the streets, along with the sound of Jaspers phone that rang in his pocket. Edward and I stifled our laughter while Jasper read his text. He let out a frustrated sigh and said "It's Rose, that guy called again and really scared Bella."

I put on my no-nonsense face and said, "We'll go talk to the boss tonight alright? I know I'm not a brother or anything, but I want to help."

Edward smiled one of his defeated smiles and asked me "You're not going to budge on this are you?"

I shook my head, making sure that Jasper saw that I was in too. He smiled and said "I'll tell them that the cavalry's coming then shall I?" Edward and I both nodded as Jasper replied.

Later that night, at 3am or should I say stupid o'clock! Edward, Jasper and I made our way over to our boss who was watching some CCTV footage in his office. We stood just inside the door of his small office. I stood silently while Jasper and Edward did the explaining.

"We were wondering if we could take two weeks off to go see our sisters? Someone's hassling them and we need to go sort it out." Jasper explained while standing tall.

Our boss, Kenny, looked up to Jasper and smiled. _That could be good or bad…_It was bad, I heard the Jackass say, "Sure you can have your two weeks holiday….next month, when it's due. No negotiation."

I watched Edwards jaw clench, then he spoke up, "Listen Kenny, we've worked all the hour you give us, we work hard and we've worked overtime for you." I noticed Edward's jaw clench again as Kenny held up his hand to silence him.

"Take it or leave it boys, your two weeks holidays start next month." Kenny stated as he sat back in his chair looking smug.

I could tell that Edward was fuming, and Jasper was pretty riled too. The three of us were tired and tended to have short fuses after a night of drunkards. Jasper cut me a quick look, and did the same to Edward; we both knew what he was asking our permission to do. We gave it gladly.

"Fine we quit" Jasper said aloud. The three of us turned on out heels and walked out, leaving Kenny speechless and 3 security guards down.

As we walked down the street towards our apartment I asked Jasper, "You going to call your sister to let her know that were coming on the weekend?" Jasper shook his head and answered "No need to, I told her that we'd be there by the weekend, I didn't think that jerk would be so stubborn that we'd have to quit….sorry by the way guys."

As Edward trailed a few paces behind us I heard him ponder aloud, "Hey, maybe we could start our own security guard company or something?"

I smiled at the idea as images popped into my head. I said excitedly, "How cool would that be!! We could be our own bosses and I wouldn't have to wear a suit anymore, and you can keep me away from the accounts, I don't get on with numbers too well." I admitted.

Beside me Jasper raised an eyebrow and asked sounding suspicious, "So what you're saying is, that you're just going to stand about and look pretty?"

I heard Edward laughing behind me as I answered, "Yep, that's about it…. I'll flex my muscles of course-I'm not working out for nothing!" I gave the guys a demonstration as I flexed my arms like Superman before walking into our apartment.

_So….how's it going?? I don't know if this chapter's any good, but I thought it'd be good to see the guys POV and __hopefully__ make the families relationships clearer._

_I'll explain anyway-_

_Edward and Alice Cullen -brother and sister Adopted by Carlisle and Esme_

_Jasper and Rosalie Hale-Twins Adopted by Carlisle and Esme_

_Bella Swan- Rosalie and Alice's best friend_

_Emmett McCarty -Jasper and Edwards's best friend._


	3. Hugs

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Bella POV.

It was Saturday night and nearing 11pm. I watched as Rosalie paced the living room like a caged animal, while Alice and I prepared some munchies for the boys' arrival. Jasper had called about an hour before to tell us that they'd be late. A tire had burst on Edwards's beloved car and they, being real men, were going to change it themselves.

Soon after Alice and I had finished preparing the snacks, a familiar car pulled up outside. The three of us immediately ran to the window in the kitchen which looked down upon the street.

I watched as the first guy came out. Emmett, no doubt about that! I'd only met him once or twice, but you'd never forget a guy that big! I saw Rosalie in the corner of my eye clap her hands excitedly as she watched him.

The next one out was Jasper. I didn't really see him step out of the car, because Alice caught my attention by squealing like a little schoolgirl. _I can't believe that she still has a crush on him and has done nothing about it! It's not like Rosalie would disapprove! _I thought to myself as I watched the little pixie calm down and compose herself.

Last out was obviously Edward. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him,_ some things never changed_, I supposed. I felt some relief over the fact that my heart didn't falter as much as it used to, back in the days when I'd see Edward nearly everyday in school. Back then I was sure that I'd need to get a pacemaker just to keep me alive. I smiled to myself thinking, _Maybe time heals?_

Even from within our apartment, and up a good flight of stairs, I could tell that he was still as heart-stoppingly handsome as ever, this would be the ultimate test. Would he still make my heart race just by being in the same room as him? I reminded myself that my heart had just skipped a beat when he came out of the car…._but was that from having a crush on him, or from anticipation? _I wondered.

I stood at the window watching the guys pull their luggage from the trunk, while Alice and Rosalie stood at the door, which was wide open, waiting for them. Their excitement at having their brothers here was rubbing off on me; I started to get exited too. I thought over the fact that I felt a little left out, not having a brother here, but the Cullen's and the Hale's were the next best thing.

"Ohhh they're coming!!" I called out as I watched them head towards the front door. Within a few minutes, they were at the door. Jasper immediately dropped his bags and launched himself at Rosalie, while Edward did the same with Alice. I laughed as I watched Edward pick Alice up and spin her around in circles.

My laughter was soon cut off by one hell of a bear hug. Emmett had also picked me up unexpectedly and was laughing, at my shock I supposed. As he set me down, he said smiling proudly, "I'm going to be your brother while were here! How cool is that!!"

I smiled back up at him and immediately felt better. I realised that he and I were in the same place, no real brother or sister so this was the best outcome. _Awww how sweet is he! _I thought to myself while he walked away to hug Alice. That was one surreal sight! Alice was so tiny and Emmett was so big it just looked comical.

Jasper quickly came up to me and gave me a familiar hug. It was a 'Jasper' hug. One that I had grown up receiving after falling over, coming home from hospital or on happier occasions, like on my birthday or on Christmas Day.

I felt his breath tickle my ear as he whispered, "Hope you don't mind having a brother for a little while, Emmett got really exited at the idea of having a sister….he looked like a kid at Christmas! We didn't want to spoil his fun."

We pulled away and I answered excitedly, "Of course I don't mind!...I have a brother!!" He laughed back at me at the sound of disbelief in my voice when I said the last bit. He stood smiling at me while shaking his head saying "You two will get along fine!"

He walked around me and went over to hug Alice. She looked so content with him while he hugged her. I was sure that that hug had made her day!

I looked past Jasper and Alice to see Rosalie and Emmett hugging. I began to wonder where Edward was until I felt two hands cover my eyes. I smiled and somehow managed to roll my eyes.

That seemed to have surprised Edward too because he dropped his hands and walked to stand in front of me while asking in disbelief "Did you just manage to roll your eyes?" I shrugged my shoulders back at him and replied "What can I say? I'm a woman of many talents!"

I watched as he laughed back at me, looking as handsome as ever. He then caught me off guard as he pulled me into a tight hug. I managed to knock my head against his chin…_it was his fault anyway!_ I planned my defence in my mind in case he decided to say anything. Amazingly he didn't.

While we hugged, I felt Edwards's hands rub my back. I couldn't believe how good it felt, even more, I couldn't believe how unaffected I was by him! _It took most your life, but well done sweetie! You got over him!_ I praised myself. I could feel my heart beating faster than usual due to the shock to my revelation. I couldn't believe that I had just looked at that undeniably perfect face, and felt nothing. No pang of want, or longing. Nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper POV.

A little while later, we were all sat down in the living room chatting and eating snacks, catching up on what we had all been up to in the last few months. Inevitably, the happy conversation turned sour as the topic turned to the weirdo.

"So where are those letters from the stalker?" I asked Rosalie who was sat beside me. I watched as her face turned defensive, _Uhhh ohh…_I knew what that look meant, with over 22 years of experience, I had learnt.

"He's not a stalker Jasper, it's just some freaky weirdo who likes to call and scare us. It's not the same." She responded to me with piercing eyes.

I tried to reason with her while Alice got up to get the letters, "Rosie, it'd call it stalking. The guy knows where you live and he knows your phone number." I thanked Alice and looked down at the letters and added, "And he knows the names of our parents."

I felt Rose give in next to me as she leaned over to rest her head on my shoulder. She sighed and asked sounding anxious, "But what can you all do to help? You know that the police can't do anything to help. Who ever is doing this has stuck down letters from magazines. If he'd hand written it, then maybe the police could work with that." She wrapped her arms around my stomach and whispered "It's hopeless."

I sat stunned by Rosalie's beaten outlook at the situation. She never let her barriers down like this, she'd usually be the one fighting and shouting. I scanned the room to see that everyone else seemed just as surprised.

Emmett broke the silence and declared "I'm going to need details ladies dates and times of the phone calls, what the jerk said….those kind of things." I watched as he got up and grabbed the pile of paper and a pen that was next to the phone.

He sat back down looking like some sort of journalist, sat on the edge of his seat, eager to begin. I was slightly amazed at how seriously he was taking this. He'd usually be the one cracking the jokes to make everyone feel better, but this time he'd turned to being serious.

Bella began giving the information, "Well we always get a call around 7pm…." Emmett cut her off by waving his hands about saying urgently, "Wait, wait….I forgot to take the top off the pen." Everyone erupted in laughter at his admission. _Ok, maybe he cant be serious for more than a few seconds_, I concluded. The laughter escaladed as we watched him take off the top off the pen with his mouth and spit it to the floor, looking like someone who meant business.

I felt Rosalie shaking with laughter beside me, along with everyone else. I looked down to her face to see her looking at Emmett tenderly. I rolled my eyes thinking, _Great, my sister has a crush on my best friend… _I felt her move her head away from my shoulder and sit up. She seemed to have recovered from her bout of fear thanks to Emmett's distraction.

I listened as each of the girls gave Emmett snippets of information, which all lead to nothing. All the information that we now had was pretty useless. We'd have to wait for more post, or phone calls probably before we could do anything. I could tell that Edward and Emmett were thinking the same, by the look on their faces as Emmett set down his notes, not that either of us would say anything.

I glanced down at my watch to see that it was already 1am. I let out a yawn, which started a Mexican wave of yawns around the room. That was the only cue that we all needed to head for bed.

Rosalie suddenly grabbed my arm and said in a decisive voice "Jasper, you can share my room, Bella you can go in with Alice..." I watched her give Bella an apologetic look before reasoning, "Sorry Bella, but Alice has more clothes, it'd be a nightmare." I saw Bella and Alice both nod in agreement before Rosalie finished "So that leaves Edward and Emmett, you'll have Bella's room."

We all began to head for our designated rooms when Emmett stopped up by whining, "Cant I share with someone else? Edward talks in his sleep half the time!" I heard Alice giggle, the heard her say, "So does Bella!"

We all watched as a cushion flew over our heads and landed next to Alice's feet. After Bella's feeble attempt, Emmett said, "Don't worry sister I'll teach you how to throw properly!... Hey maybe you and Edward could share a room? That'd make it easier wouldn't it?"

I sighed, and ordered, "Emmett, no complaining, go to bed!" I could tell that Emmett would just continue to tease Edward and Bella otherwise. We all said goodnight to each other as doors shut.

I followed Rosalie into her bedroom and dumped my bag on the floor at the foot of her bed. I walked over to one of the walls of her room whose top half was completely dedicated to pictures of our family and her friends.

From behind me I heard Rosalie say with humour in her voice "Jasp, get some sleep, you can look at those tomorrow. There are some of us as kids there somewhere…and I think one or two of you after Alice and I gave you a makeover." I groaned and made my way to bed, convinced that they'd want to do it again some night.

_I've got Edwards version of this chapter coming up next!! It should be….insightful!!_

_Reviews please!!_

Any suggestions or views on how it's all going so far are welcome!! 


	4. Tire change escapade

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Ed POV.

I had been driving for a few hours already when the tire burst. "Damn it" I growled out as the car veered in the road, which was thankfully deserted. I soon slowed down and somehow maintained control of the car at the same time. Once we had fully stopped I banged my head back against the headrest in frustration and asked "What do we do now?"

I heard Emmett say in an 'Isn't-it-obvious' voice beside me, "We change the wheel and carry on." I heard him rummage through the glove compartment, then his door open and close.

His shout from outside snapped me out of my trance, "Come on! Get out and help me ladies!!" I soon felt the car shake as he opened the trunk.

Jasper and I both sighed and got out. Emmett had already pulled half of our luggage out, so Jasper and I got the rest out of his way. Emmett handed me the flash light that he'd taken from the glove compartment and ordered me to hold it steady when he started on the wheel.

We stood aside while Emmett whistled some tune and started taking out the spare wheel the wench and the jack from the trunk. I glanced over to Jasper to see him watching Emmett intently. I guessed that he knew as little as me about changing a wheel.

Jaspers phone started to ring as Emmett jacked up the car. I heard snippets of the conversation as Jasper strolled around the car,

"Rosie, hi. We're going to be a little late, we got a flat tire…….no don't panic! Emmett's changing it now. It shouldn't take long. I will, bye."

I watched as Jasper returned with a huge grin on his face. When he got near enough he called out to Emmett, "My sister wanted me to remind you to double check the lug nuts once you set the car down." Jasper came over to stand beside me and whispered, "Whatever that means."

Emmett had jacked up the car by now and was holding the wench. He turned to look at us and said "Today…no wait tonight, I will be showing you two she-men how to change a tire."

He turned back to the car and ordered at me "Edward, light, STAT!" I rolled my eyes and steadied the flashlight to give the 'surgeon' light to work with. With his back to us he began to explain the way to change a tire,

""First, you jack up the car….you missed that bit, and no, I'm not doing it again! This is a wench" he wiggled the wench in the air, then pointing to the nuts on the tire he said "Those are lug nuts; I'm going to take them off, then the wheel."

As he did this, I watched, while Jasper began trying to subtly make shadow puppets over Emmett's back. He quickly whipped around and smacked Jasper on the shin with the wrench.

"Ouchhh! I think you chipped a bone there!" Jasper wailed as he hopped about. I tried my best to regain my composure to hold the light steady, while battling my laughter at the sight of Jasper at the same time.

Emmett caught me battling with the laughter, and gave in. He and I laughed and pointed at Jasper who was now sat on the floor a small distance away, using his phone light to check his leg for damage. He caught us looking and smiled back at us, joining in the fun I heard him say, "Your lucky Emmett, the doctor said I'd live this time….it was touch and go for a little while though" he added as he stood up and made his way back to us.

After our childish moment, Emmett finished putting the new tire on and made a big show of making Jasper and I watch as he checked over the lug nuts once he'd set the car down.

Once the three of us had put everything back in the car, we carried on to the girl's apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally arrived, _better late than never,_ at 11pm. I parked the car in front of their building. As I got out of the car, I could feel my nervousness and excitement increasing. I heard Jasper open the trunk and pull out the luggage. I collected myself and grabbed mine.

As I was stood there, I only just resisted the sudden urge that I had to look up at their window as a thought ran through my mind. _I wander if she's stood at the window watching me?...like she used to do when we were younger. _

I hated those sorts of memories now, they only reminded me of how slow I was to realise that she was infatuated with me. Only after we all moved away did I realise how much I missed her company and deep down felt the same way.

On the way up the stairs I silently wondered, _Does she still like me? Will she still watch me and think that I don't notice? _

We approached their door which was wide open showing Rosalie and Alice beaming with happiness. I felt my excitement elevate, and followed Jaspers lead as I dropped my bags and scooped Alice into a twirling hug. She was only nearly a year younger than me, but we were both in the same school year, so we were always together in school. At that moment, as I set her down, I realised just how much I missed my little sister.

"I've missed you Alice, no matter annoying you can be!" I admitted as she snaked her arms around my waist in a vice like hug whispering to me "I love you too Eddie"

Emmett came over to greet Alice, so I went to Rosalie. She graced me with a superb smile and hugged me tight. I quickly asked her how the garage was going before Emmett butted in once again. As I walked away I heared Rosalie giggle after Emmett mentioned something about lug nuts.

I walked up behind the person who'd been making me feel nervous since I stepped out of the car. I clasped my hands over her eyes and waited for her to get angry or laugh. Instead, beneath my hands I felt her eyes move around.

I quickly dropped my hands and made my way to stand in front of her. As I passed her I smelled strawberries, I smiled as I realised that it was a smell that always reminded me of her.

As I stood in front of her I collected myself to act normal, so I asked, "Did you just manage to roll your eyes" Her sense of humour was always a factor that I liked about Bella, which I found out that she still had as she replied, "What can I say? I'm a woman of many talents!"

I watched her, entranced by how beautiful she still was. I realised that she hadn't changed at all. My eyes scanned as I listed the things about her that were still the same, _her voice, the way she stood, the sparkle in her eyes, the plumpness of her lips_……_Holy cow_! I stopped my train of thought and crushed her into a tight hug.

I shocked her with my sudden movement and felt my chin hit her head. For a few seconds, I was frozen, first from the direction that my thoughts were headed, and secondly due to the fact that I had her body against mine in a tight hug. As she wrapped her arms around me, I started rubbing her back. I marvelled at how she felt so perfect and so warm in my arms.

All too soon, we broke apart and sat on the sofas with the rest of them. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper sat on the 3 person sofa, while Bella sat on the floor in front of them. Emmett and I sat on the two person sofa which ran in another direction to create an L shape.

From my seat, I could easily see Bella and throughout the night I realised that she had gotten over her infatuation with me. It was the little things that I noticed. A few years ago, in this situation, her eyes would have been flicking to me every few minutes, most of the time I wouldn't notice, but sometimes I'd catch her looking at me and I'd see a slight blush cross her cheeks as she'd look away.

I grasped to the fact that it was foolish of me to think that she'd still feel the same way about me after the last few years of minimal contact. As the night drew on, I put my thoughts of Bella in the back of my mind while the six of us chatted.

The night came to an end as Rosalie declared who was to sleep where. When Emmett mentioned Bella and I share a room, I almost had a heart attack! Being under the same roof as her was torture enough, I couldn't imagine how sharing a room, or worse bed, with her would feel like.

Emmett and I said our goodnights and went into Bella's room dumping our bags in one corner. I shut the door and noticed the rocking chair that she used to have at home was in the corner of the room. I sat in it for a bit while Emmett teased, "Edward you look like an ok fart sat there!" I heared his laughter die away as he went to the bathroom.

As I sat on the chair, I noticed a picture over on her bedside table. I walked over to get a better look. It was an 18th birthday frame, and the picture inside was one that Alice took.

It was a picture of Bella and me, outside her house on the morning of her 18th. I had got her a bunch of flowers, which were a mix, but mainly freesias. That smell was another that always reminded me of her.

She was holding the bunch in both her hands and staring down at them, while I had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other toying with a ring on her finger that Charlie and Renee had bought her for her special birthday.

I smiled to myself as I remembered how Alice had chastised us for not looking at the camera, but Bella thankfully shot back at her, that she should be thankful that she was getting any pictures at all of her, due to the fact that she hated having her picture taken.

I put the picture down and lay on the bed. I quickly decided to make the most of the week or so that we'd be here for, so I'd do my best to be a good friend for her. She'd gotten over me; it was time that I got over my infatuation with her now.

_Was it any good? Tried to explain things, don't really know if it all came out clearly enough to understand!!_

_Let me know!!_


	5. Park and Piggybacks

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

****

**_Long chapter now, 3POV, you have been warned!!_**

Alice POV.

I felt Bella get out of bed a while ago, but went back to sleep. I was reawaken some time later, by the delicious smell of bacon, sausages, toast and more of our classic 'Sunday food'. I quickly got out of bed and checked myself in the mirror, I wondered whether I should get changed, but I decided that my black tank top and silk PJ bottoms would do.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I detected the smell of coffee, _HEAVEN!!_ Nothing could wake me up like a good cup of coffee.

I could see Bella scrambling eggs while all the bacon and sausages were kept warm under the grill. I was about to ask her if she wanted me to go and wake everyone up, but I needn't. The doors to Bella's bedroom opened revealing a bare chested Emmett, and a yawning Edward. After studying Emmett's impressive chest for a few seconds I said happily, "Good morning guys" as I sipped some hot coffee.

While Emmett and Edward were worshiping the smell of the food, Rosalie's door opened. Rosalie stepped out wearing her usual tight, red, wife beater top and matching red shorts. I quickly thought, _To someone who didn't live with her, it would probably look like she'd made an effort to look that beautiful, having just woken up. But nope, Rosalie was just plain bloody stunning._

I halted my damnation of Rosalie's beauty as Jasper stepped out of Rosalie's room. I unsurprisingly, forgot to breathe. He looked like some sort of God, his hair was dishevelled and pointing out in every direction, he looked adorable. I quickly questioned myself…._Can Gods look adorable?...or do they have to be all 'Grrrrr' warrior style and brutish?_

I decided to leave that question for later as Jasper came closer. I watched as he noticed Emmett and Rosalie ogling each other's form's, and I nearly laugh aloud when Jasper vanished back into Rosalie's room, only to come back carrying her blood red silk robe. She put on the robe silently and tied a loose knot around her waist, then made her way over to Bella to ask if she could help.

A few minutes later all of us were sat in the living room, balancing our plates of food on our laps while talking about what we would usually be doing on a Sunday. Bella, Rosalie and I admitted that we usually stayed in and watched boring TV while doing some crosswords.

The guy's looked shocked by our confession, and Emmett immediately stepped in. "Have you got a park around here somewhere?" he asked curiously. As I racked my brain trying to remember, I heard Bella answer "Yes we do, about a mile away."

Emmett stood up suddenly and announced excitedly, "Let's get moving people! We are going to the park, and we are going to have fun!!!"

I began to laugh as his excitement seeped into me. I stood and started grabbing some of the empty plates while I said "I'll come." I turned to look at Bella and Rosalie and asked "Coming?"

They both looked up at me and nodded. Bella picked up the last few plates and we made our way to the kitchen.

I could hear Rosalie in the living room saying "I'll just get my coat then." I looked back to see Rosalie stand and look down at herself. I swear I could see a little light bulb 'ping' above her head as she realised that she was inadequately dressed and added laughing, "Maybe I'll get dressed first."

Rosalie POV.

Twenty minutes later, we were all dressed and wrapped up in our coats, ready for the trip to the park. Just before we left the house, Alice stalled by going to grab a huge blanket so that we could sit down. Jasper took the blanked from Alice to carry and asked her teasingly "Anything else before we leave?" I watched as Alice pretended to think about it, and teased back, "No, but if I remember anything on the way, you can always go back and get it for me."

As we walked to the park, we passed my garage, which I pointed out to everyone. We also passed the library where Bella worked and the Mall where Alice was manager in one of the shops.

We made it to the park and strolled around for a bit because Alice wanted a good place to sit. After a short while she found her 'perfect' place. She placed the blanked down beneath the cover of some tree's. As we sat down I realised that we must have had the best view of the park pond because you could see all of it and the other side where people were letting their dogs run around.

Our topic of conversation turned to the guy's job after they had quizzed each of us. I looked at Jasper when Bella asked how they were getting on; I concentrated on his face and saw the look that he always had when he was trying to hide something.

I heard him answer sounding upbeat and convincing, "Things are going great, the hours can be tiring, but it's good money." He wasn't convincing enough for me, so I tackled him, "Liar, what's really going on?"

Everyone looked shocked as I called Jasper a liar. I could tell that he was about to lie to me again so I intervened before he could, "Jasper….I can read you like a book, give it up already, there's nothing that you can hide from me." When I finished I saw Jaspers face change as he realised that I was right. He nodded and Edward admitted, "We quit."

Confused I asked, "Why? You just said that the money was good." Then it dawned on me, so I asked "Does it have something to do with us?" I looked over to Jasper who I could tell was going to lie to me. I raised an eyebrow, daring him to lie to me. He sighed and confessed, "We quit because the jerk wouldn't let us have our two weeks holiday's to come and help you. He said that we'd have to wait till next month, which wasn't good enough."

Before any of us could scold the boys Emmett declared, "Don't worry! We can start out own business now, be our own bosses." I think that all three of them could sense the anger coming from us, so they quickly left to go climb some trees.

Alice quickly ushered Bella and me to come closer as she explained the epiphany that had just come to her. _I have to admit, she's an evil mastermind that one! _I thought to myself once she had finished telling us her plan. After some negotiation and fine tuning of the details we all relaxed, waiting for the guys to tire themselves out acting like Tarzan's.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward sauntered back to us a little while later, so the three of us got up and folded the blanket. As we headed for the exit I heard Alice tell the boys, "Bella, Rosalie and I have hooked you up with jobs seeing as it was our fault that you quit your last one, you start tomorrow, and you have to be ready by 8.30 am."

I heard Edward ask what the jobs were, but Alice answered, "You'll find out tomorrow, trust me you'll love it!"

Jasper POV.

_What did she mean? We'll love it? Uhhhh I wish I could read minds or something!_ I felt frustrated as I tried to contemplate what tomorrow would bring.

Beside me I heard Alice sigh and grumble "Another mile to walk home." Bella interjected laughing while saying "Alice! You must walk like ten miles when you go shopping!" I looked back at Alice, noticing that she looked really adorable as she pouted and admitted guiltily, "Yes, but shopping's more fun."

For some reason, I felt obliged to have Alice smiling and having fun again. I wondered why? _Probably because she's like a sister to me._ I rationalised and then turned to Edward and Emmett, "Piggy back race anyone?"

I saw the both of them grin and go to grab their prospective partners of the race. I quickly took hold of Alice's hand and whispered in her ear, "You're mine!" I heard her giggle as I handed her the blanket to hold during the race.

I led her to a small wall so that she could get on my back easier and then we made our way back to the other four. I marvelled at how light she was even though she had the huge blanket in her arms.

Edward was paired with Bella who had her head crushed into Edwards's neck, laughing along with him about something, and then there was Emmett and Rosalie. As much as it pained me, I could see that Rosalie looked very happy to have been Emmett's choice. I decided to let the two of them give it chance; at least I knew that Emmett was a good guy.

Emmett brought my attention to the race. He stood at what he announced was the starting point; he pointed to the streetlight beside him, and then ordered Edward and I to stand beside him, making a line.

Before we began, I jumped up a bit, causing Alice to scream in shock as she fought to hold on to me. I laughed back at her which got me a playful smack on the back of my head. Once I'd stopped laughing, she leant forward and asked me sweetly "Jazz, can you carry the blanket? I can't hold on to you properly, it's in the way." I heard another two sets of squeals beside me as I saw Edward and Emmett jump around, jolting the girls.

I sighed and admitted to Alice, "When your being that sweet, how can I refuse?"

I took the blanket from her and held it in one of my hands which were hooked around her legs, keeping her secure.

Edward and Emmett finally stopped playing around and got into their competitive stance. I could hear Rosalie beside me stating the rules,

"No, hitting. No dropping of the women! No banging into each other, erm….look...basically, you're not allowed to cause us any pain. Got it?"

_OOOOO-She sounds serious_, I realised therefore agreed along with Edward and Emmett.

I watched as Rosalie smiled, happy by the way she had managed to get us to comply. She began the count-down,

"3, 2, 1, GO!!"

I shot off, slightly ahead of Emmett and Edward due to the fact that I had the lightest of girls I supposed. I could hear the girls all screeching and laughing as the thee of us swerved around the sidewalk making different childish car sounds.

I could feel Alice clutching to me tightly around my neck as I ran, but not tight enough that it was uncomfortable.

After a minute of two of running, we all slowed down and admitted defeat. The three of us had grudgingly realised that neither of us could keep running for much longer, so we called it quits. I bargained between breaths, "Why don't we……. just carry the …….girls the rest of the way……… home at walking pace?"

I heard the girls protest about being too heavy. I heard Emmett and Edward laugh along with me at their stupid excuse. Edward nodded along with Emmett, agreeing with me that we'd walk the rest of the way.

I could feel as Alice tried to wiggle off of me, but held on to her tighter while looking back over my shoulder as I told her "Don't even bother…..I'm not letting….you go."

While I tried to regain control on my ragged breathing, I felt Alice rest her head on my shoulder and sigh in defeat. Shortly after I felt her fingers brush the back of my hair. Liking the feel of it, I tilted my head back a little, as a sign to show that she should continue.

I felt her whisper in my ear, "Can I play with your hair Jazz?" I nodded but managed to warn, "No plaits…..or girly clips in it though!" I could feel her shaking with laughter on my back, probably from remembering back to when we were younger and all the makeovers that they managed to give me against my will.

I climbed the stairs to their front door, with Alice still on my back, playing with my hair. I looked back to see Emmett and Edward ascending the stairs as well even though both of the girls were protesting. I heard Rosalie threaten Emmett, "If you drop me, I swear to God, I'll take you down with me!" I could hear Emmett laughing and Bella ordering Edward to leave a bit of distance between them and Emmett and Rosalie in case he did drop her.

As we got to the door Alice stopped playing with my hair so that she could fish out her door key from her coat. I only realised how warm she felt when she was pressed against me, when she straightened up having found the key.

I manoeuvred myself so that Alice could open the door while still clinging onto my back. Only seconds after getting in, the inevitable happened. The phone rang. I could her Emmett saying something from the doorway, and watched him as he walked past us all to the phone. I listened to him as he picked it up and shouted a string of profanities down the phone.

He quickly hung up and sat down on one of the sofas. I reluctantly set Alice down and we all joined him. He admitted in a callous voice, "It was that jerk, he asked if we had a nice time frolicking in the park."

I watched Edward as he leaned back in his seat looking unworried as he said "You should have told him that we had a jolly good time, instead of cursing at him like that."

Rosalie looked lethal as she spat back at Edward with piercing eyes, "What the hell Edward? The guy was probably watching us the whole time!"

Edward raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you're missing the point'. I looked over to Rosalie, expecting her to flip, or at least throw something at Edward. Instead I heard Edward say in a rational voice, "We can't let that creep scare us or we'll probably just end up staying indoors all day."

Rosalie surprised me as she thought it over and agreed with Edward, and said "Your right, I'm not going to be caged in."

That night, before we all went to bed, Alice reminded us that we'd be going to work tomorrow so we needed to be ready by 8.30 am, but she still didn't specify where we were going. That unnerved me a little, which made me dread what was in stall for me the next day.

_Hope that was alright?! (It better bloody be seeing as it took me about 4hours to get fine-tuned and finished:)_

_The fun part starts on the next chapter I hope!! Hahaha!!_

_What Jobs does Alice have in-store for them I wonder??_


	6. Working where?

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

_Short chapter!!_

Ed POV.

I groaned as I awoke, remembering that Alice had lined us up for jobs. I knew my little sister, this couldn't be good. Somewhere beside me I heard Emmett grumble out cautioning, "Edward, stop dreaming naughty things about me."

I sat up in the bed and looked over at Emmett. _I swear that boys mentally unstable,_ I thought to myself as I looked at the piles of blankets and pillows that he'd used as a barrier to stop me from…._what did he say? Ohhh yeah, from rolling over to his side to grab him. _Apparently I subconsciously wanted to do it; I just didn't know it yet._ What a fruitcake!!!_

Toying with Emmett, I said back to him as I got up, "I better get out of bed and get dressed then before I succumb to my hidden desires." I added a pathetic sigh just for effect. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard him, sounding relieved muttering into his pillow, "Please do, I don't want things to get uncomfortable between us."

I showered, got dressed and headed to the kitchen while Emmett was just getting up. I found some bread and started loading the toaster ready for whoever came out next.

Bella (_who upon sight caused my heart to pound restlessly_), Rosalie and Jasper were out next, closely followed by Emmett, with Alice trailing behind in last position. I distracted myself with the toast so that I could slow down my heart rate. _I need to think of Bella as a friend! _

I looked around and saw that Rosalie was dressed simply in blue overalls and a white t-shirt, but, of course, still managed to look like a run way model. Alice was dressed in an expensive looking suit; _she probably got a staff discount._ I considered the fact and wondered if she could blag me some clothes. I extracted my thoughts from bargains and got back to studying Alice's work 'look'. She wore a name tag, so did Bella, _Wait a minute, how does Bella get to dress all casual and be a department manager in the library? _

I let it go and glanced at the clock as Alice and Rosalie loaded the dishwasher with our empty plates. I was shocked to see that it was already 8.30 am.

"Alice, are you going to tell us where we're going or what?" I asked as the feeling of impatience mounted within me.

She turned around and cleared her throat in a dramatic way, then smiled. _Ohhhh God, what's she done? _I buried my face in my hands, _I know that smile, nothing good ever came from that smile!_ Then risked it. I took a peek at her through my fingers and slowly dropped my hands as I noticed that everyone had gone quiet as they all stared at me in confusion.

I scratched the back of my head and said awkwardly, "Sorry, continue." I watched them all as they shook their heads, thinking that I'd gone mad probably, but Alice still had that smile on her face. I felt apprehensive.

My apprehension, apparently, was well justified as she announced excitedly, "Emmett, you will be going to work with Rosalie, Edward, you will be going with Bella, and Jasper, you'll be with me."

_What the hell just happened there?...How could I be working in a library? I had no experience or interest, how was I getting paid for a job I didn't qualify for? WAIT!! I have to spend the whole day with Bella?!?! Shoot me NOW! _My thoughts rampaged silently while Jasper decided to get vocal.

"Alice, I can't work in a clothes store, I'll be bored out of my mind! AND how does Emmett get to go to Rosalie's garage?" He sounded baffled. I didn't want to be the one to point out to him right now of his knowledge, or lack thereof of even changing a tire.

Thankfully, I didn't have to; Emmett beat me to it and laughed out, "Did you have any idea of how to change a tire before I showed you last night?" Without waiting for an answer he replied, "No, I didn't think so." A he crossed his arms triumphantly.

I spoke up about one of my recent thoughts, "Alice, how exactly are we getting paid for this? I highly doubt that we really have jobs there." I watched Alice as she screwed up her face, planning out the structure of her sentence most probably. I threw in before she could spin any half-truths, "Tell me the truth Alice, you know we'll get to the truth anyway."

I watched her as she looked at Bella and Rosalie as if asking for permission. I noted that he both of them had nervous, guilty looks on their faces.

She looked back at Emmett, Jasper and I and said innocently, "Carlisle decided that he'd pay you the 'wages' for going to work with us. He said that it was the least he could do for having you three look after us." She finished while slowly backing away towards Bella and Rosalie.

I growled then realised "That means that someone can be with you all the time…..I suppose that's a good thing, we might scare the weirdo away?"

The rest of them, even Jasper agreed with me and started to see the benefits to going with Alice to work.

"Alice, call Carlisle and tell him that I won't be accepting money from him alright. I'm here because I want to be." Emmett stated as he put his coat on.

Rosalie spoke up and said, "Carlisle warned us that you'd protest. So he told us, to tell you that it wasn't a request it's a demand, so just accept the money, or you'll have to deal with him."

Emmett gave out a defeated sigh and said, "Fine then, lets hit the road guys!" We all filed out of the house and headed to 'work'.

_Short chapter there, but I need some suggestions/your POV-Do I give you Emmett, Jasper and Edwards POV of their fist day at 'work'?_

_Tell me what you think!_


	7. Emmett at Rose's

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Em POV.

We all left the house and walked to work. _We must look like some sort of human bus!_ I mused as Rosalie and I were 'dropped off' first at the garage. My mind started playing, "_The wheels on the bus go 'roun and 'round..."_

I noticed that her garage was old, an antique, but it had character. The big blue sliding doors looked heavy so I stepped in to open them once Rosalie had unlocked them. She slipped inside to turn on the lights while I hauled the doors open.

Once I'd done that, I entered the garage and saw that it looked quite manly for a garage that was owned by such a beautiful woman. Rosalie had vanished to somewhere so I took a walk around. The place was quite small, _you'd probably only fit four cars in here at the most_, I guessed. In the far right corner I spotted a huge brown comfy looking sofa which had a sink and trashcan next to it. _Note to self, try the sofa out later!! _I walked past it and made it full circle as I stood by the front entrance.

I spotted some movement to my right and noticed that there was an office beyond the black door. There was a small window where I could vaguely see Rosalie's silhouette moving around behind the thin drapes.

I walked into the office and saw Rosalie sat behind the desk that was on the right side of the room. I closed the door and looked to my left, only to find another big comfy looking sofa. I could feel the grin on my face as I studied to sofa, guessing how many hours I could spend there fast asleep in comfort.

Rosalie's voice soon snapped me out of my reverie as I heard her ask, "Do you like what you've seen so far?" _If only she knew what that sentence meant to me! I guess she's talking about the garage, and not herself…_I debated, then answered "It's great, it's got a homely feel to it."

I walked over to the sofa and sat down. My body melted into the soft cushions, and I let out a satisfied sigh. I could hear Rosalie's beautiful laughter from the other side of the room, and then her voice as she said playfully, "Ohhh no you don't Mr, you are here to work, not to lounge!"

"Why don't you join me for a few minutes before you start cracking the whip?" I asked playfully while patting the seat next to me. I saw her roll her eyes at me in submission and stray from her desk to come over to sit next to me.

"So what will I have to do today?" I asked curiously.

"Just do some menial tasks, nothing to hard for your first day. I don't want to wear you out before I get any good use from you." she teased.

"I can hold my own thank you." I defended myself as I stretched my legs out in front of me leisurely.

The phone rang loudly in the small office startling the both of us. Rosalie got up and sat behind the desk. She picked up the phone and I heard her say in a friendly tone, "Hello, Rose garage, how can I help?"

The conversation went on and I kept watching her. I watched as she picked up a pen and began absentmindedly sucking at the end of it._ Best friend's sister, best friend's sister, best friend's sister! _I chanted. My eyes were transfixed, they just wouldn't tare themselves away her, untill she started to roll her tongue around it. _Give me strength!!_

At that point I decided to just hide my head in my hands mainly for her safety. I looked back at up her when I heard her say goodbye and put the phone down. I thought I'd be safe. _Damn her, was I wrong!!_ She was still sucking on the pen and had her legs up on the table as she leant back in her chair. _I'm going to ravish her!! There's no way out!! _I began planning it in my mind; _I'll lock the door, carry her to this comfy sofa, lie her down and trail kisses from her neck right down to…_

My plotting was cut short when I heard her curse. I looked up to see her with a disgusted look on her face. I began to panic, _Damn, can she read minds...?_

I watched as she quickly sat up and set the pen on the table, still looking revolted. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked nervously.

She looked back at me with a sheepish grin on her face, looking embarrassed. _What the hell? Now I'm just confused!!_ She headed to the door without saying a word. As she opened the door, my question was answered. She stuck out her tongue at me which had turned blue from the ink that she'd managed to suck out.

I began to laugh on the sofa and was rewarded by a scathing look before she headed out the door. My laughter soon died down as my thoughts began to run raged again. _If she can suck the ink through the top of that pen then…, best friend's sister, best friend's sister_ _, best friend's sister!!!_ I chanted while pinching the back of my hand.

Minutes later, I had pinched the back of my hands so much that it'd turned bright red. Rosalie returned to the office and said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Those crappy pens are worthless; I hardly sucked it and the ink just," I watched her wave her hands and finish "spurt out." I swear that I could see a hint of a smile play on her lips as she said that.

--------------------------------------------------------------

She soon directed me to the desk and made me her P.A. I was given the privilege of manning the phone and taking care of the appointment book. After an hour or so, I was getting the hang of it. By lunchtime, I was a pro!

I was busy looking at a 'How to be the most productive P.A' when I heard the door open. I finished the sentence that I was reading and looked up to see Rosalie leaning against the doorframe watching me with her arms crossed.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"No reason, you just look at home there." She returned sounding pleased. "Lunch is ready by the way."

I soon followed her out to the front of the garage. The sun was shining down warmly onto a small wooden table that had 3 random, un-matching chairs around it. I noted the stack of sandwiches gratefully and then the three cups of coffee.

"Why are there three chairs?" I asked as I sat down and grabbed a sandwich.

"You'll see" she answered me with a happy smile on her face.

When I was halfway through my sandwich, and old guy started to make his way towards us. I could feel Rosalie's warm breath at my ear as she lent over to whisper, "That's Jack." I looked back at her, expecting her to say more, but that's all she said.

As the old guy got close enough to our table I stood up and extended my arm to shake his saying, "Hello sir, my names Emmett." The old guy looked me up and down, then for some reason looked at Rosalie. Finally he shook my hand and said in a weathered, friendly voice, "I'm Jack."

Soon after Jack sat down, the phone rang. I got up to answer it before Rosalie got the chance. I saw her go to get up, so I pushed her shoulder lightly, making her sit back down.

Before I got back to them I hid behind a wall, where I could hear snippets of their conversation. I heard Jack say, "You like this guy." his voice held no trace of questioning, he was stating a fact. Rosalie's voice broke their silence, "So what Jack? He'll be gone once they find whoever's bothering us, and Jasper will leave too." I could hear the sorrow in her voice.

I headed back to them, not wanting to eavesdrop any longer. In the mean time, Rosalie and I listened to Jack's old stories of how he opened the garage over 50 years ago, and how he knew that Rosalie was the only one that he trusted to take over his garage, while he smoked some cigarettes.

After nearly an hour of a lunch break, Rosalie stood up and declared, "I'm going back to work." I watched Jack look up appraisingly at Rosalie and say, "That's my girl." He and I soon stood as well and shook hands.

As he turned to leave, he threw the end of his fifth cigarette into the trashcan next to our 'lunch table'. _Should he be doing that? _I wondered as she shouted to Rosalie, "See you tomorrow Rose!" I could hear her shout from the garage, "Bye Jackie!"

I could hear Jack rambling to himself over Rosalie calling him Jackie as he walked away. I followed Rosalie in carrying our coffee mugs and plates. I started to wash up when I caught a movement to my side. I looked to see Rosalie taking pictures of me with her phone,doing the washing up. _Great, now I looked whipped!_ I thought as I gave her a dirty look.

She just laughed back at me and said "Sorry! I just never thought I'd see the day!" Her laughter trailed away as she started to dry the dishes. I remembered my earlier query to myself then asked, "Rose, does Jack always chuck his cigarettes in the trash? I mean….what if it caught on fire?" Rosalie stood next to me nodding, but then said casually, "He's been doing it for years, and who am I to stop him?"

As she walked away I watched her as she called over her shoulder teasingly, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!!"

At five o'clock we closed up and sat outside the garage on a nearby wall, waiting for the other four so that we could all head home together.

_How did you like Emmett being an office worker?? Hahaha!_

_Jaspers POV next methinks!! What will he make of working in a clothes store?? (Poor guy!)_


	8. Jasper shop,shop, horror,horror

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

J POV.

Alice and I walked quietly into the mall, where Alice then proceeded to lead the way to her store.

It was only early morning, but there were already people shopping. We headed straight to the checkout counters that were on the left of the store. My dread that I felt inside slipped to awe as I realised that the place was huge! I couldn't believe that Alice was in charge of all of this! I scanned the store while Alice spoke to some of the staff.

She came back over to me shortly with a worried look on her face. I was immediately concerned. I asked slightly panicked, "Alice, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with a heartbreaking look on her face as she asked, "You hate me don't you?" I stood confused and frowning as I watched her fish something out of her pocket. She held out a set of keys in front of her as she said, "Here, take my keys; go home, I'm sorry I made you come here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! _If she thinks that I'm going to leave her alone that easily, she's got another thing coming!_ I ranted in my mind as I crossed my arms and rose and eyebrow at her. "Alice, I'm not leaving you, I was only shocked that you were that manager of all of this!" I waved my arms as I finished.

I watched her as she dipped her head in embarrassment and said "So you're staying?"

I grabbed on of her small hands and gave it a soft reassuring squeeze as I answered, "I'll be here for as long as you want me."

She blessed me with a smile at that and began dragging me towards the back of the store while saying excitedly, "Good, lets go to the office, I have to look over some papers."

We made it to a black door at the end of the store which had a sign on it saying 'PRIVATE'. Alice led me into the room which had one side dedicated to sofas and a TV, on the other side was a small kitchen and a bathroom.

I decided to go and sit down on one of the sofas while Alice went and got some papers from the filing cabinet near the door. She soon came over and sat next to me and read in silence. Our comfortable silence in the room continued as she read and I watched her.

I watched the way that her cute nose would scrunch up when she read something she possibly didn't like, and the way that she would pout, drawing my attention to her lips.

I hadn't realised that I'd been staring at her until Alice turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised and said, "Jasper, you're staring at me…"

As I shrugged my shoulders I smiled back at her apologising, "Sorry, you just looked cute when you were reading that, is there something in those papers that you don't like the look of?" _What the hell? Alice looked cute? I'm going soft!!_

She stood without replying and put them away in the cabinet. She then turned around and sighed before saying, "It's nothing, just some stupid stuff that I have to read, come on, let's go find you something to do."

I leapt up and followed her back into the store. It was only morning, but it was already filling up with shoppers. _They're all women! I wander how many numbers I can get? _I joked to myself as Alice led me to the middle of the store.

"Okay, so what do you want to do, either, tidy the clothes rails up, check the stock, work at the shoe department…." I watched as a frightened look dashed her face before she carried on smiling, "Better not take you to the shoe department actually, it would be like feeding you to the sharks!"

I pondered her suggestions then asked hopefully, "How about checkout?"

She gave me an apologetic look and said, "Maybe some other day."

I shrugged my shoulders saying contently, "That's good enough for me." I knew that Alice always kept her promises.

I looked around the store again noticing just how many people were already in here. I also noticed how a lot of the women were giving me hungry looks, which scared me for once.

I turned back to Alice and admitted, "I don't care what I do, as long as you don't leave me alone with any of those women." I finished while subtly nodding my head at the general direction of a group of 40 something's not too far away, which looked like scheming witches._ O my God they look demented!_

From beside me I heard Alice say tragically, "You've got a point there, I can't leave you all along without my protection."

"What? I'm the one protecting you, remember?" I asked as she giggled to herself.

She rolled her eyes at me and then stated, "Yes, but you'd get mobbed by hoards of women without my help. Think about it, your young, good looking and way too polite for your own good!" she finished as she walked towards the stockroom.

I stood stunned for a few seconds before I followed her. _She thinks I'm good looking? And why do I care anyway! It's only Alice…._ I soon followed her as I saw the group of women slowly advance from the corner of my eye.

I was safe in the stockroom thankfully and Alice did as she promised, she came back and checked on me every half an hour to make sure that I was safe. I realised that this job wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least with Alice, she let me do whatever I wanted to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After having lunch in the staffroom, I headed towards the stockroom to finish what I'd been doing, but I felt someone slip their hand into mine. I turned as I began, "Ali.."

I stopped when I noticed that it wasn't Alice, it was someone else. I hadn't seen her in years and she had to be here! "Lauren….hi….what are you doing here?" I asked as I tugged my hand away from her grasp.

"Shopping of course!" she answered me, giggling while flicking her hair back.

From over Laurens shoulder I could see Alice mimicking Lauren with exaggeration. I struggled to hold back the laughter that was building up in me while Lauren prattled on about something. I watched as Alice pointed to the store room and walked in. _Eughhh I need to get away!!_

I found my queue to leave when I heard Alice's voice from the stockroom door call, "Jasper, when you have a moment could you come and help me? I can't reach one of the shelves."

I sighed dramatically and told Lauren, "Sorry, I have to get back to work." I pointed behind me to the store room and rolled my eyes as if it pained me to leave her.

As I walked away I heard her ask hopefully, "So I'll see you Wednesday?" _Damn….I wasn't listening to her talk earlier….ohhh well, _"Sure, bye" I called over my shoulder uninterestedly. _It's not like I'll see her again…hopefully!! _I thought as I entered the stock room.

I practically knocked her over when I hugged her, picking her up at the same time. _"Down boy!!"_ I heard Alice laugh while I had her in my embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I chanted back to her as my head rested on her shoulder.

I still held her off the ground in the hug and felt her arms snake around my neck slowly from my shoulders. "I told you that I'd protect you Jazz," she whispered. I suddenly realised how quiet it was in this room and how some sort of tension was building within it.

I could feel my heart rate increase as Alice slipped one of her hands into my hair at the back of my head. I slowly lifted my head from her shoulder. As I breathed I realised how good she smelt. I moved my nose along her shoulder and up her neck. I took a deep breath, then heard Alice whisper, "It's what friends are for…"

_Edwards's sister!! One of my best friends!! What the hell am I doing?_

I slowly set her down as the tension in the room subsided with her last words.

I heard her footsteps, and then they stopped. Alice spoke again from the doorway, "That Lauren's fancied you ever since we were small, doesn't look like she's changed much either does it?" I saw the look of confusion in her face as she left. _She felt it too?? It was Alice for God sake!!_

For the rest of the day I hid quietly in the stockroom. Alice still popped in to check that I was alright, but not as often and she didn't stay as long as she did before our 'moment'.

_I have to make things right….maybe I scared her? I was holding her off the floor, tight to me. _I rationalised at the end of the day. _I'll just show her that we are still friends and that we don't need to feel uncomfortable together. _I decided gallantly as I left the stockroom to find her.

She was stood at the checkout talking to some other woman. I read her nametag when I was near enough. _Angela._ "Hi Angela, I'm Jasper" I greeted her and stood behind Alice.

Angela greeted me back, and the three of us made some small talk about Alice having mentioned me a few times and how I enjoyed my first day.

Alice told Angela that we were off and hugged her goodbye before the two of us headed for home. We walked in silence, which surprisingly wasn't uncomfortable. I felt my feet throbbing so I broke our silence saying, "Do your feet always hurt this bad after work?" Inside I was nervous. _Will she even talk to me ever again? Will she tell Edward?….in my defence I didn't really do anything…_

I heard her laugh beside me, then as she gave my arm a playful punch she said, "Take it like a man! You'll have to get used to it!" _Ahhhh that's better, normal conditions resumed!_ I celebrated in my mind as I felt my uneasiness slip away.

_Edwards POV next up!_

_Keep giving me some ideas on the halloween costumes please!!_


	9. Edward,library,boredom

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Ed POV.

We headed up the main stairs of the library while Alice and Jasper headed on to the mall. _Poor Jasper_. I would feel more sympathetic towards him, but due to the fact that I had to work with Bella, I felt that he got off easy.

We walked into the main hall inside the front doors. Bella pointed out to me where the different departments were. On the bottom floor where we were stood, there was a technology room, which had tens of computers linked to the internet, which were free to use. On that floor there was also the children's library.

We headed up the huge wooden staircase on the right and made it to the second floor. She led me to the left and took out a set of keys from her pocket. As she opened the door she nodded her head towards the staircase behind us that carried on up and said, "There are another two floors, but those are the archive floors and the documentation offices."

I nodded as if I understood what that meant and followed her through the door she had opened. I walked into the room and instantly saw the isles upon isles of book shelves. Opposite the door was a big solid looking wooden desk with a computer perched on top of it.

I watched as Bella headed straight towards the desk. I decided to take a look around the isles and see what sort of books there were in here. I walked left down one isle, then right down another and carried on going until I was well hidden.

Not long after, I could hear Bella's shouts, "Edward!? Where are you?! You forgot to leave a trail of bread to find your way back!" she joked. I realised that she was getting closer to me.

I peeked through the shelf that I was hiding behind and saw Bella on the other side. I could see her face contorted in annoyance as I hid from her. I ducked down from her line of vision and made it to the end of my isle. I saw her walk beyond her isle, to go down the one ahead of her. I decided to jump out without warning before she got any further.

Her scream echoed around the still empty room as I enveloped my arms around her waist from behind. I held onto her laughing while she fought to slow down her heart.

"You jerk Edward!" she scolded as she leant back against me catching her breath. With her back now pressed tightly against my chest I forgot the witty retort that I had planned and had to resort with a simple, "Sorry."

She grabbed one of my hands from her waist and pressed it against the top of her left chest to feel her heartbeat race. "That's what you did to me, you little bugger" she joked while I remained frozen.

_Does she realise that all I have to do is move my hand down a short distance and I could be cupping her breast in my hand!?...Or I could just as easily lean my head down and kiss her neck!!? _I silently reprimanded even though I knew the answer, _No she doesn't realise because I'm just her friend. _

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt her take my hand in hers and put it back to her waist. Sighing she joked sounding sad, "As much as I'd love to stand around like this all day, there are people to see and books to stamp."

I smiled weakly as she pulled away from me, realising that she had no idea of how I felt about her. I watched her as she began to walk away. "Edward, don't make me come back there!" she teased as she continued walking. I followed her slowly making a note to myself to never hold to her like that again unless she knew how I felt.

Sitting beside her at the desk, I half listened as she explained to me how to work the computer system that checked in and checked out the books. "If you get any rebels that have their books overdue, they have to pay a fine." She carried on showing me how to do that on the computer system.

Hours later I was seriously bored. I'd made myself a ball out of elastic bands and a paper clip chain that wrapped right around the desk. I saw Bella give me a funny look as she was putting books away when I did that, so I childishly crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at her.

From across the room I saw and heard her trying to control her laughing. I waved my arms over my head to draw her attention back to me. _Why are all these people giving me funny looks…?_ I shrugged them off as I caught Bella's attention.

She looked at me curiously from across the room while still giggling occasionally. I slowly lifted one of my hands to my mouth and held a finger to my lips and then shushed her loudly with a stern look on my face.

I watched her as she clutched to her sides as a new wave of laughter passed through her. I slowly got up sighing and shaking my head in a mock disapproving manner to the people in the library as I made my way to Bella.

People were watching the both of us disapprovingly. I got close enough to Bella to whisper, "You do know that you're getting dirty looks……and that you're supposed to be in charge?"

I could see her regaining control as she cleared her throat and stood up straight. I noticed that her eyes were glistening with tears as she gave me a curt nod and headed back to the desk.

I finished the job that she had started, putting books away from the cart. Once I'd done this I headed back to the desk. I sat down next to Bella and scowled. _She took my paper clip chain off….how dare she!!!_ I gave her a dirty look as I crossed my arms tapping my foot on the floor at the same time.

Surprisingly Bella didn't look at me. _She's ignoring me! That's all the incentive that I need!_ I began to whistle lightly and strum my fingers across the desk top as well.

I smiled broadly when she gave up and slammed her hand down on mine. She turned to look at me with a smirk as she said, "Edward, be a good little boy and go get some coffee from downstairs."

I could sense that she'd had enough of me for a little while, and I was getting restless anyway, so I headed downstairs as she asked. I got to the coffee machine eventually after the stupid receptionist gave me the wrong directions.

As I was turning from the coffee machine someone called my name. I span around to see Mike Newton walking towards me. "Hey Mike, how are you? I" I asked as we nodded to each other instead of shaking hands because my hands were full.

"I'm good thanks. What are you doing here?" he asked me sounding curious.

"Jasper, our friend Emmett and I are just spending some time with Bella, Alice and Rosalie until we start a new business or get a new job." I explained out rehearsed story.

Mike nodded and carried on asking, "So are you here with Bella then?"

"Ummm, yeah just spending a few days with her, something to do instead of being in the house all day you know." I watched Mike as he pulled out his walkie talkie as it started crackling.

He spoke to the voice on the other end, then turned to me saying apologetically, "Sorry, work calls." We said our goodbyes and headed in different directions.

As I walked past the reception area, I gave the receptionist a dirty look and carried on upstairs. I made it back to Bella and bitched about the receptionist to her while she laughed and sipped on her coffee.

"Guess who I actually had a nice conversation with?" I asked changing the subject.

"Don't know?" she replied to me as she stamped some guy's book politely.

"Mike Newton! You didn't tell me that he worked here! Is he still in love with you then?" I teased her.

She sipped her coffee and I saw her raise her eyebrows at me over the rim of the cup. "Edward, don't pick on Mike, I know that you never liked him. Play nice."

I held up my hands and said, "I was nice, I made small talk with him, I didn't tease him or anything."

She seemed pleased with that, and then continued to sort out the books which had collected on the desk.

I found myself bored again, then risked asking, "Bella, do you have my paper clip chain? You took it off the desk" I finished with a pathetic tone of disappointment.

She looked at me and gave me a winning smile. I noticed that her hair still had the hint of red in it as she leaned forward into the sun, opening the desk draw at the same time. She frowned as she looked at me then said shaking her head, "You're so weird sometimes Edward…."

I faked shock and hurt as I held a hand to my heart saying, "You wound me!"

"But that's what I love about you!" She laughed as she finished, while standing up and ruffling my hair.

I sat there for a while going over the last sentence that she'd said. I chuckled lightly to myself once Bella was out of hearing range as I thought of how I was terrified of her saying those words to me when we were younger, and now, I craved to hear them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day, I carried on doing some odd jobs, mainly tidying up the shelves so that I wouldn't have to be with Bella the whole time, torturing myself.

At the end of the day I was comfortably sat in the furthest corner of the room, book in hand. That's how Bella found me. I looked up from the book once I realised that she hadn't said a word, yet still stood there silently.

I held up the book, showing her the cover. I watched as a confused look crossed her face as she asked, "Is that supposed to remind me of something?"

I shook my head as I stood up and explained, "Nope, I just picked the book up because I liked the cover, and its goooooood!" I drew out the last word as Bella lead me back to the door. I set the book on the desk so that I could carry on reading it tomorrow.

As Bella and I headed down stairs to the front door I heard her tell me, "You should never judge a book by its cover."

We sat on the wall outside the library for a few minutes arguing over judging a book by its cover until Jasper and Alice got to us.

_That was the hardest one to write, so it's probably boring, I figured that a library would be boring for some people (Not me!!) so I made Edward do the things that I'd be doing with my twin sister if I was in that situation._

_Can you guess which book Edward was reading at the end:D_


	10. Invite

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Rosalie POV.

The rest of the week had gone by uneventfully since the guy's first day of work. It was now Saturday, so they'd been here a full week. The morning had started off like any other, a wordless phone call and some cursing from Jasper who'd got up to answer it, because I couldn't be bothered to get out of bed.

He came back into my room not long after with a glum look on his face. "What's up Jasper?" I asked as I yawned.

I watched as he sat on his side of the bed and revealed a letter that he'd found at the door. The both of us stared at it for a wile until I grabbed it and opened it up. It simply read,

_2, plus 2,plus 2, makes 6._

"Well someone knows how to count." Jasper joked beside me as he attempted to raise my spirits.

"Jasper, the creep knows that you, Emmett and Edward are here. Aren't you scared, or worried or anything?" I asked as I got up, while Jasper stretched out on the bed and threw the letter to the floor.

"Rose, if all that creep does is send letters and ring the house, then what have we got to be afraid about?" I looked back to see him yawn and close his eyes.

_I suppose he's got a point there…_ I thought as I showered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My back clicked as I stretched on the sofa. _Mmmmm, that felt good! _I thought as I relaxed back into the sofa. I began to click my knuckles and got a soft smack on the thigh from Bella. I was lying on the sofa with my feet on Bella's lap. She was reading some book from the library as was Edward, who was sat on the floor at Bella's feet.

Jasper and Emmett were sat bouncing on the floor in front of the TV while they played on their games console that they'd plugged in earlier in the week.

Alice meanwhile was in her element as she painted Edwards toe nails. He'd put up a good fight to be fair, but when Alice had her mind set on something, there was no stopping her. Eventually, Edward gave in, allowing her to continue as long as she took it all off once she was done.

I watched Alice as she deliberated in her mind on which colour to use on Edward toe nails now that she'd tidied them to perfection. In her hands she held a one shocking pink bottle and in the other she held a disgusting shade of lime green.

I waved my arms and grabbed Alice's attention. I pointed to the pink bottle. I silently nudged Bella who chose the pink as well. Alice's face lit up immediately with a look of sheer menace. _Poor Edward, I'd be surprised if she finished with just his toenails._ I smiled as I thought of what the outcome could look like.

I got up and headed to my bedroom. I pulled on my coat and headed towards the door. "I'm going down the road to get a DVD; I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" I called over the noise of Jasper and Emmett's battle cries.

"Rose, wait…..someone has to….Die Emmett die!!….go with you" Jasper somehow finished after drawing his attention away from the game for a few seconds.

I tipped my head back, looking up at the ceiling, looking like a five year old. "Jasper, it's a five minute walk there, five minutes to find a DVD and then five minutes to get back. I'll be fine!" I protested as I opened the door.

"Fine! I'm timing you!!" I heard Jasper's yell from behind me, "And if you're not back, I'll come looking!!"

I made it to the DVD rental store in less than five minutes and started browsing through the new releases. As I read the synopsis of an action film, I felt someone tap my shoulder. _If that's Jasper, I swear to God I'll…_my threat was cut off as I turned to see Tyler standing in front of me.

"Hi Rosalie, how are you? I though I saw you come in earlier." I heard him say cheerfully as he span a DVD in his hands nervously.

"I'm good thanks Tyler" I answered. _Boring boring, lame conversation. Someone save me!! _I pleaded in my mind while I watched Tyler's face contort in concentration. _Ohhh great, he's trying to think of something to say, and he looks like he's in pain._ I took this as my cue to escape and said, "I've got to got Tyler, everyone's waiting for me back home."

Before I got more than three steps away, I heard his voice behind me, sounding hopeful, "I'll walk you back if you want, I have to walk that way anyway." _Damn, I can't say no, I have no excuse! _

"Okay, thanks" I answered grudgingly as I walked off to pay. I made my way back to the door and walked out to find Tyler waiting with me with a huge smile on his face.

"You didn't have to do this Tyler" I said, secretly thinking, _I didn't want you to walk me home Tyler!!_

I watched him as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I've known you most of my life, I just want to make sure you get back safely."

_Ok, now I feel bad because he's being really nice! _I thought as I smiled back at him. The conversation soon dried up, but thankfully, I could see the door to my house. As we got nearer I heard Tyler ask, "Are you going to the Halloween party on Wednesday?"

"Where is it, and is it fancy dress?" I asked him.

"It's at that new club down the road, and apparently if you dress up, you get a free drink." He responded smiling.

_Awww bless, now he's getting his hopes up that I'll be there!_ "I'll talk to Alice, Bella and the guys and let you know when I see you next" I said back, hoping that he'd get the hint. "I have to go now Tyler, thanks for walking me home, see you soon" I called back at him as I walked up the steps.

I made it through the door to find everyone in the same place that they were in before, except for Edward, who looked in pain as Alice was painting the nails on his hands. _Haha! Sucker! _

I kicked off my shoes and took off my coat while Jasper and Emmett disconnected the games console and connected the DVD player. "What did you get?" Emmett called over his shoulder while he tried to untangle some cables.

I sat down next to Bella on the sofa with a smile on my face as I announced, "300!" I watched Emmett and Jasper high-5 as Alice and Bella groaned. I turned to them and said excitedly, "You'll love it, the guys are all half dressed and look like body builders!"

I chucked the DVD at Jasper while Bella and Alice caught my excitement and praised me for my genius thinking. I mentioned the Halloween party to them and they all immediately declared that we were going. Edward soon silenced Alice's rambling about which costume she could wear by threatening to put nail varnish in her hair.

"Who told you?" Bella asked me as she walked to the kitchen to turn off the lights and bring over some snacks, wine and beer.

"Tyler, he was at the store at the same time as me and asked me if I was going as he walked me home." I answered truthfully.

"Tyler?" I saw Alice say while shaking her head, before continuing, "He was probably trying to ask you out on a date Rose!"

"Just drop it Alice, or we wont be going." I threatened as Bella returned with the snacks and drinks.

She sat back down next to me, and grabbed Edward's shoulders to let him know that he could sit back against her legs again while Emmett sat down next to me and Jasper and Alice took the other sofa.

Once everyone had their drinks in hand and snacks nearby, I asked Bella to turn off the lamp next to her, and the room then descended into darkness. As the film began, I felt Emmett's arm move to rest on top of the sofa behind my shoulders.

I looked over at him, as he whispered, "Good choice, maybe I'll dress up as one of those warrior guys for Halloween?" I could see the twinkle in his eyes and the broad smile on his face.

I tried to concentrate on the film, but found it hard. Emmett's hand had fallen from the back of the chair, to my shoulders about halfway through the film. Ever since then, he'd been rubbing soft circles on the top of my arm with his index finger.

With that subtle distraction and Emmett's earlier comment about wearing a warrior costume, I had no idea what was going on in the film. I kept picturing Emmett's muscled, perfect chest that had been on show every morning since the guys had arrived.

_I still need more ideas for their Halloween costumes!!! The Halloween chapter will be coming up after the next one! I'm running out of time people!!_

_Ideas so far have been great, but I could do with more!_

_Next chapter should be a fun one, hope I do it justice!!_

_Over & Out__ for now-its __**2am**__ in __**Wales**_


	11. Alice's dream come true

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

**Mega long chapter!**

Bella POV.

"Nope, I give up, I'll stay here, come and pick me up when your ready to leave." I held the tone of stubbornness in my voice perfectly so that Alice got the point.

"Bella…" Alice hissed at me in a disapproving tone and continued getting more embarrassed, "You cant sit there in the middle of the floor! Were in a mall!! Just get up, people are looking!"

I shrugged my shoulders just to aggravate her and continued acting like a five year old, while a laughing Rosalie took pictures of me on her phone. "Its not like I'm in the middle of a store Alice, I'm outside, and I know the security guard, he won't throw me out." I finished feeling smug at the look of horror on Alice's face.

"Fine, we leave, as long as you let me get your costumes for Halloween." Alice demanded as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Sure, sure, what's the worst you can do?" I laughed as I got up. A quick look at Rosalie's face was enough. I shouldn't have said that. I slowly turned to look at Alice; I dreaded what she'd look like now.

I looked at Alice and saw the scariest look ever. She looked calm, as if she'd just been talking about the weather, but her eyes! I could see the lethal sparkle in them as she began plotting my demise.

"Alice, whatever you're thinking……just stop!" I begged as she began to lead us out of the mall. I looked to Rosalie for help, but she just drew a finger along her throat._ She's right….I'm dead!_ I hung my head in shame at my stupidity as we walked home.

"Honey's, we're home!" Rosalie called out as she turned the key in the door. We walked in to find the guys lounging on the sofa, watching Monsters Inc.

Alice headed straight for her bedroom with her shopping bags, while Rosalie went to change into more comfortable clothes.

I slowly trudged over to the sofas probably looking as hopeless as I felt. Edward must have noticed. I heard him ask, "What's wrong Bella? Has something happened to you?" The sound of concern in his voice was reassuring. I headed over to sit next to him.

I sat down and mumbled, "I asked Alice 'What's the worst you can do' when I gave her the right to choose my Halloween costume."

I heard Edward gasp and Jasper mutter, "Ohhh no..." They knew as well as I did that I'd have no leverage in deciding what I was to wear in 3days time.

I let out a pitiful sigh and Edward opened his arms out to me for a hug in response. _He knows what Alice is like, maybe he could help me….? _I thought as we hugged.

"Edward…." I began as I looked up to his face. He looked down at me looking weary about what I was about to say. I pulled back a little and drew circles on his chest nervously as I asked, "You cold ask Alice to play nice, right?"

I looked back up to his face and stilled my hand that had been drawing circles on him. I watched him pitifully shake his head and whisper, "Sorry, you know what Alice is like."

I gave up and threw myself at Edward in another hug as I contemplated the vile costumes that Alice could force me into. _A Barbie doll, a Cheerleader, an ugly witch with warts and all…..the list goes on!_

Once Monsters Inc finished, Emmett put in another. _Beauty and The Beast!!_ _O my God, why does Emmett have so many Disney films?...Not that I'm complaining.._ I wondered as I snuggled closer to Edward, getting sleepy from the warmth of his body and my mental onslaught of costume images.

I yawned and began closing my eyes. I suddenly opened them when I felt Edward move around. I noticed that he was piling cushions behind him and pulling the blanket from the top of the sofa.

I felt him let go of me and slide down so that he was lying on the sofa with all the cushions propping up his head so that he could see the TV better. _Great, thanks, I'll just go sit on the floor shall I? _I ranted I'm my mind.

"Rose, Alice! Beauty and The Beast's starting!! I'm not re-winding so shape it up!!" Jasper called from the other sofa.

I began fidgeting around so that I could slide to sit on the floor, until I heard Edwards voice beside me whisper softly, "Come here…"

I looked over to him and saw him holding his arms out as if waiting for a hug. _That's what he was up to! How could I resist?_ I smiled as I lay down on my side next to him, and rested my head on his chest while snaking one arm over his waist in a half hug. I felt his arms wrap around my back as Alice and Rosalie made their way in.

Rosalie went and sat between Jasper and Emmett as Alice turned off the only light that was on in the kitchen. The light from the TV was bright enough for me to see her as she made her way back to the sofas. I guessed that she was about to sit on the floor in front of Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, until Jasper grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to his lap.

I watched as he whispered something in her ear and began fishing for a cushion behind him. Alice stood up and headed to her bedroom, while Jasper put a few cushions against the arm rest next to him.

I started to get curious as to what they were doing, and so was Edward who had now moved to hold himself up on his forearms, which _caused me to sit up a little as well. Are they going to do what I think they're going to do….? _I wondered silently to myself.

Alice soon returned with another blanket and lay across Emmett, Rosalie and Jaspers lap. Her head now rested at Jaspers end, while her feet were tickled by Emmett. Her shriek caused uproar of laughter causing Edward and I to fall back down as we were before. _Yep, Alice gets the oddest seat in the house!_

Jasper pressed the play button once Emmett had vowed never to do that to Alice again. Edward I noticed hadn't put his arms back around my back, which for some reason bugged me, so I grabbed hold of one and arm and dragged it around me the best I could. He soon got the point and encircled me with his arms. He softly rubbed my back as I yawned. The last thing I remembered was thinking of how warm I was as I grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

Alice POV.

_Bella and Edward look so cute together! Maybe I could find out what Edward's costume's going to be, and pair them up….? _I wondered as the film began to play, I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulder, just like last night. _I need to find a way for Rosalie to give me the power to pick her costume…..I'll get the guys in costumes easy, but Rosalie's going to be hard to crack….._I frowned as I schemed.

I felt Jaspers hand at my head as his fingers brushed my furrowed brow. I looked up to him and saw him wink down at me. I quickly smiled and looked back to the TV. _He's so hot! And he's pinned me to him!_ I exclaimed in my mind as I felt his other hand softly brush my side.

His other arm was under the blanket, resting on my ribcage. His fingers reached over to my side and occasionally I could feel them skirting up and down softly, which made the hair at the back of my neck stand. _And I bet he hasn't got a clue that he's doing it! _I pondered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep about halfway through the film. I woke up and heard Emmett as he finished his conversation on the phone to the pizza place, "Ohhh and could you send Tyler?...Thanks buy!"

My eyes fluttered open, and then cringed away from the lights that had been turned on. I instinctively turned to Jasper and buried my face in his stomach. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arm around my back, to hold me against him while Rosalie got up from under my legs.

I reluctantly sat up once my eyes adjusted and looked around the room. Rosalie and Emmett were in the kitchen plotting something by the look of excitement on their faces.

I looked to my right to see that Edward and Bella were still in the same place. Bella had fallen asleep as well, and still was. I watched as Edward traced the veins on the inside of Bella's wrist softly so that he wouldn't wake her up.

Jasper must have caught me staring. His voice snapped me away from them and back to him as he said, "They won't have to do much to help Rosalie and Emmett pull off their prank."

_What the hell is he talking about?_ I wondered, then asked, "Jasper, what are they up to?"

A mischievous smile formed on Jaspers lips as he explained to me the basics of their plan. "So what are we supposed to do?" I asked curiously.

I watched as he shook his head and said, "I'm not supposed to tell you. Apparently it'll work out better that way."

I decided to go to Rosalie and Emmett for more information seeing as Jasper was being so unhelpful. I stood behind Rosalie and asked, "Rosalie, what are you planning?"

She turned around to face me with an evil look on her face as she said smugly, "I can't tell you, you could ruin the whole thing. Just stick close to Jasper okay?"

_Ha ha, gotcha!_ I celebrated as I found the flaw in her plan and used it against her. I put on my most innocent look and said, "Jasper told me the point of this plan, what if I forget and get away from Jasper, and accidentally let something slip….?"

I watched Rosalie's eyes widen in shock at my threat. She put her hands on her hips and asked me, "What would it take? I just need you to go along with this."

_Victory is sweet!_ I smiled evilly, knowing that she'd have to consider my bargain at least. "I want you to let me choose your Halloween costume, if you do, I'll do whatever you want to pull off this prank."

Rosalie's eyes honed in on me. I saw her look at her watch, knowing that the pizza would be here at any minute, and probably that there was no point in arguing. The sigh of defeat confirmed my suspicion as I heard her say, "Fine, but my costume better be good!"

I smiled sweetly at her and said back "Of course, do you really think that I'd embarrass you with a crappy costume?" _The possibilities are endless!_

"Right, Alice, now that you're in control of the costumes to all three of us, why don't you be a good little girl and do whatever Jasper tells you to do?" Rosalie sneered at me as she turned back around to talk to Emmett.

I sauntered back over to Jasper who was laying blankets and cushions on the floor where the coffee table once was. The coffee table had been moved to the side to make room between the sofas and the TV.

I watched as Jasper lay down on one of the blankets. He lay in the direction where he could see the front door, the kitchen and both of the sofas. He shocked my by tapping the space next to him, indicating that I lay down next to him. Silently I did as I was asked to do and lay on the hard floor. Jasper pulled another blanket over us and whistled to get Rosalie's attention for inspection without waking Bella up.

She turned off all the main lights, while leaving the little lamp in the kitchen and the one next to the sofas on, while Emmett sat on the sofa that they were on earlier. She soon came over and nodded at Jasper while raising an eyebrow. _What the hell did that look mean? I've missed something here….and why are we all paired up?_

I watched as Emmett moved so that he was sat at a slight angle while Rosalie sat back against his chest. Sat like this, Emmett could wrap his arms around Rosalie's waist, keeping her close to him.

Seconds later, the doorbell rang. I began to get up, but was stopped, when I felt Jaspers strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down. I heard Rosalie's voice call out as I was pulled back to lie flat on the floor, "Come in Tyler, doors open!"

I looked up at Jasper, confused as to what was going on. He held himself up on one of his forearms and watched the door intently without answering my questioning glance. I heard the door open as Jasper lowered his head. He was practically on top of me now, _Not that I'm complaining! _I admitted to myself.

I heard Tyler walk in and head to the sofas like he always did. "Hey Tyler, if you just hand me the pizza's you can pick up the money on the kitchen counter." I heard Rosalie say sweetly from the sofa.

"Erm….okay……there's a note there too, it was on the floor outside." I could hear the uncomfortable tone in his voice as he spoke after seeing us all paired together.

I was about to say "Hi" to Tyler when Jaspers head swooped down, to my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my ear, as he whispered in a humorous tone, "Alice, you aren't supposed to notice Tyler; I'm supposed to captivate your complete attention……according to Rosalie." He finished with a whispered chuckle. _If only you knew how true those words were love! _I thought solemnly to myself as Jasper moved away.

We all heard Tyler pick up the money after he handed Rosalie the pizzas. His footsteps were clear to hear as was his eager voice when he got to the door and asked, "See you on Halloween?"

I heard as Rosalie replied in a friendly tone, "Of course Tyler, see you there!"

Once the door clicked shut the four of us got up laughing at Tyler's shock and embarrassment.

"Awww poor guy!" I fawned as I sat up, pushing the covers off of me.

"I think he got the point!" Jasper laughed beside me.

Edward tried to shush us all to keep Bella asleep, but she soon woke up, having missed the whole thing. I could hear Edward explain to her what had happened while Jasper and Emmett scoffed at the 'Looser'.

Rosalie meanwhile was turning on the lights now that Bella was up, while I headed over to open the pizzas on the table. I picked up the note that Tyler had picked up at the door and opened it. I gasped in horror as I read,

_Beware; crowded areas can be both safe haven and deadly vicinity, depending on your powers of observation. You have been warned. _

I dropped the letter on the floor. I could feel the blood drain from my face as my mind played over the possibilities of what the letter meant._ Is it the Halloween party? Or work? Or the Mall as a whole?...Or the library as a whole…that's a big place too, or maybe the City?. _My mind raced as I watched Jasper and Emmett read the note.

I looked up to Edward searchingly, but not really knowing what I was looking for. I felt him pull me over to him and hug me as he sat me on his lap. As he rocked back and forth, I realised that his comfort was what I was looking for moments ago.

Rosalie's voice carried over to my ears as I heard her curse, then say, "This jackass is doing my head in!! It's all riddles and half threats. That could mean anything!" I could hear the fury in her voice. I looked over to see her sat on the sofa with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and a deep frown on her face.

Edward was soon passed the note while Emmett hugged Bella in his lap. I heard Emmett say to Bella in an upbeat voice, "Brotherly hug time!"

Everyone laughed as Emmett boasted, "I should have got me one of these years ago you know guy's, I'd make a great brother!" I could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood of the room, which he thankfully succeeded in doing.

I sat comfortably in Edwards arms while he sang a song to me under his breath. I looked over to Rosalie and Jasper and marvelled at how they could sit silently looking at each other, yet still somehow have some sort of conversation.

I nudged Edward to look at the two of them. He rolled his eyes at me and continued singing softly. _Why doesn't Edward think it's cool like me? _I wondered as I remembered back all the years when I used to ask Rosalie what the two of them were doing when they were all quiet like they were now. She always used to shrug her shoulders laughing at my curiosity and say, "It's a twin thing"

The six of us soon relaxed once Emmett began to lead us all in eating the pizza. We collectively decided to carry on as normal, since there was nothing we could do about it, seeing as we all had to venture into crowded areas almost every day and due to its vagueness.

_Now all I need to worry about is getting the Halloween costumes…._I began to scheme.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope that all made sense!! Took me all day to write so I hope it does!_

_Last attempt to get some Halloween costume ideas from you! I'll be starting that chapter tomorrow!!_

**:D**


	12. Getting ready

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Emmett POV.

"Go, go, go, go!!" Alice chanted excitedly as I watched her run into the house after Bella and Rosalie, smacking their asses playfully._ She's a psycho….but that looks sexy!!! _I stared from the doorway as the three of them ran into Alice's bedroom giggling and shrieking having caught Alice's infectious mood.

Edward patted my shoulder as he walked past me to the kitchen. I soon recovered, closed the door and followed him. Jasper was already there getting pans and plates out ready. Confused, I asked, "What are you doing in the kitchen Jasper?"

I watched as he turned around with a goofy smile on his face as he said, "Cooking dinner with you and Edward while the girls get ready for the party tonight."

Staring at my watch I asked Jasper, "Dude, it's only just gone 6 o'clock, what are they going to do for three hours?"

Edward crossed his arms and gave me a disbelieving look from next to Jasper, then listed, "Bath's, showers, hair, makeup, tantrums, tears, shouts, screams, moans…"

My head snapped up at that last word. I scowled back at Jasper and Edward while they sniggered at me. _Those bastards……make fun of me why don't you! Two can play at that game! Let the games begin…_

Shrugging my shoulders I replied casually, "Seeing as I don't have a sister, I wouldn't have known all that. Would I?" _Take the bait, take it, go on little fishies, take the bait….._ I chanted in my mind. I smiled at Jaspers next words.

Sounding smug he asked, "You've seen some film or something that shows girls taking ages to get ready for a night out haven't you Emmett?" I watched as he crossed his arms, and gave Edward a sceptical look.

I tapped an index finger to my chin as I mocked some serious thinking. _Thank you gentlemen….or should I say fishies, for biting the bait! _I smiled mischievously as I answered Jasper, "Come to think of it maybe I have….? But I guess you and Edward have experienced these sorts of first hand growing up….like the nail painting the other night Edward?" I finished smiling victoriously while Jasper and Edward glared at me from the other side of the kitchen.

The three of us heard Alice's door squeak open slowly, which drew our attention to it immediately. Some green faced pixie monster poked her head out of Alice's room and called out, "Be nice! Don't make me come over there to sort you three out!" I watched the green pixie monster, amazed as she carried on in Alice's voice, "and guy's….we want pasta for dinner…it shouldn't be too hard to do! Just keep stirring it so that it doesn't stick!"

I turned around to the other two, and asked perplexed, "What happened to her?"

Edward grabbed out a bag of pasta from one of the cupboards then turned to me rolling his eyes as he answered, "That….was a face mask."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the three of us watched from the living room, as the girls emerged from Alice's room and made their way past us to get their, now, cold pasta. The three of them were wrapped in their short silk robes, looking flawless.

I heard Alice's voice as they walked by. _I swear she just said "Ta-Da"……is that their costume? What are they supposed to be?_

"Please don't tell me that's your costume?" I heard Jasper pained voice call to the girls. _Why not? Rose looks hot! _I watched them as they came back into the living room to sit with us while they ate.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Jasper and challenged, "So what if it is?"

I could see that Jasper was not impressed and that his overprotective brother side was coming out as he said, "If you think that you're going outside looking like that….." His voice trailed off but I picked up a few odd words like, "Creeps, perverts, my sister…" I could tell that he was fuming inside.

Surprisingly, Bella was the next one to speak as she declared with a speculative look on her face, "Well, I might go out like this?" I watched as she tugged at the bottom of her robe which only reached half way down her thigh.

"The hell you will!" I announced and carried on, "My sister's not going out dressed like that! You'll catch a cold!"

I watched as Bella's shocked face turned into a pout as she pleaded innocently, "But Emmett……I could get some numbers, guys could buy me drinks, I wouldn't have to spend any money….."

Edward spoke before I got the chance to lay down the law. I'd never seen him look so calm, but dangerous at the same time. His voice sounded lethal, yet controlled as he said commandingly, "You will get changed, we will pay for your drinks and you will stay with us the whole time."

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring silently at Edward who now had his head hung while he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Ohhh boy, he's stressed…_It was Edwards's classic sign.

"Edward, we were only joking, our costumes are in my room." Alice spoke up in a cautious voice.

Edward tipped his head back and let out a sigh before he looked around to us all and explained, "Sorry….look we can't let you three out of our sights tonight, after that letter on the weekend….it wouldn't be safe."

_Damn, how did I forget about that? He's right; I'm not letting them out of my sight either! _I decided as I silently agreed with Edward.

"Kay Eddie." Alice's voice sounded sorry for winding us all up. She silently got up and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking back to her bedroom with Bella and Rosalie in tow.

"What did she whisper in your ear Edward?" Jasper asked sounding as curious as he looked.

"Nothing much, just suggesting that we should get changed in a little while." I could tell that he was lying and that he wouldn't tell us what she'd said even if we begged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 8.30, I got out of Bella's bedroom and headed to the living room. _The cheat! Alice's going to be soooo mad that he cheated on his costume! _I watched the imaginary scene unfold as I walked over to Jasper who was grinning smugly at me as he stood next to the TV.

I quickly remembered that I was in costume, so I said, in a dreadful Transylvanian accent, "I want to suck your blood!" while I swished my cape around me. Jasper and I both laughed at my dismal portrayal of a vampire while Edward made his way over to us.

I span around to see his costume, "Holy Hell, what are you supposed to be? King Goth or something?" I asked quickly, surprised by Edwards choice of costume.

He frowned at me in disbelief as he asked, "Haven't you ever seen The Crow?"

_The crow, no, but I have seen crows before…..euchhh what's with all that makeup anyway? Maybe he enjoyed the makeovers from Alice and Rosalie more than he let on? _My mental dialog ran wild while I studied his look.

Once I finished my assessment of Edward, I turned to Jasper while I asked Edward, "How do you think Alice will kill Jasper? Slowly and painfully…….or slowly and painfully?" I asked Edward with mock curiosity.

"What? I haven't done anything to her, why would she want to kill me?" Jasper asked back, looking a little frenzied.

Edward sighed while he looked up and down at Jaspers costume. He then explained in a sorrowful tone, "Because my friend, you've gone for a lame costume. You should have chosen the whole Superman look, instead of the Clark Kent look."

"I did, a little," I could hear the panic in Jaspers voice, "Look I've got the superman costume under the shirt! I'm supposed to look like I'm getting changed or something…."

Edward and I probably looked like fools as we laughed shamelessly at Jaspers impending Alice attack.

We soon quietened down when we heard the door to Alice's room slowly creak open. I didn't know about Edward and Jasper, but my heart was pounding as I anticipated the girls revealing their costumes to us. I cut a quick glance to them and noticed that the suspense had caused them to freeze.

I turned back to the girl's direction. I could hear them in the hallway talking quietly to each other wile giggling. I held my breath as they strutted around the corner, commanding our full attention without having said a word.

I stood speechless, mouth agape while Alice, Bella and Rosalie turned around to give Jasper, Edward and I a full look at their costumes. _Holy Mary, mother of God! We can't let either of them out of our sights looking like that!! _

_Bit of a cliff-hanger, don't usually do that, but what the heck!! __Anyway, I'm going to get on with the next chapter now…_

_Reviews people!! Bet you can't guess what i chose for Alice, Bella and Rosalie's costumes!!!_


	13. Piccies

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Alice POV.

"Ta-Da!" I called out once Bella, Rosalie and I had made a full spin. "So what do you think?"

I could see Bella slowly backing away in fear, so I grabbed her arm to still her. I remained staring at the guys while I awaited their verdict. After a full minute's silence I began to think, _damn….maybe that's why Bella got scared….they do look kind of scary staring at us like that…._

Finally Edward found his voice. It was low and also sounded as if he was in pain, along with the look on his face which matched his voice. "You cant be serious? Alice…….? What are you supposed to be anyway?"

I smiled smugly and looked to Rosalie. She smiled back at Bella and me and announced proudly, "We're Charlie's Angels!"

Jasper, Edward and Emmett remained silent as Rosalie explained to them the fact that Charlie missed having Bella around, so we thought it'd be fun to dress up as Charlie's Angels, and send him a photo in the post.

While Rosalie was doing this, my mind ran ragged as I assed the guys costumes. _Well done Edward, you pulled off The Crow look well, Emmett, ha-ha, that's a cool Vampire costume, Jasper…..my God he looks hot with glasses on! And with the shirt half open and the tie hanging loose!! Who the hell is he supposed to be? Superman/Clark Kent..? I guess that would explain the superman top poking from under his shirt. _

I soon snapped out of it and looked up to Jaspers face. I blushed as I realised that he'd caught me staring, but he was smiling back at me with an apologetic look. _What's with that look?_ I pondered for a few seconds until I heard Bella speak.

"Jasper….that's a kind of boring costume…don't you agree Alice?"

I cocked my head to the side as I studied his costume as a look, rather than his sexiness this time, then replied, "I think it works, it's mysterious and different…" I let my voice trail off before I added that it was also very sexy.

"So you never told us what you thought of our costumes…." Rosalie reminded the guys as she walked to the kitchen to get the digital camera.

I heard Emmett clear his throat then say, "Nice…..but I think that you three should understand now, that being dressed like that means that Jasper, Edward and I won't be able to leave your sides for long…it wouldn't be safe."

I took in what Emmett said and then looked over to Rosalie and Bella. Each of us wore matching costumes of tight red leather shorts with high heeled boots that reached our knees. Our top consisted simply of a short, tight, low cut, red leather jacket that sat just above our navels. Each of us wore sexy laced underwear underneath of blood red colour.

Looking back from Rosalie and Bella, I noticed that we looked HOT tonight, and that it would probably be a good thing to have the guys around us most of the time to keep some of the more creepy guys away from us.

I belatedly nodded my hand and said "Okay, point taken, you can be our nights in shining armour tonight and keep all the creeps at bay!!" Bella and Rosalie laughed along with me on the last bit, and I felt the tension in the room slowly ebb away.

Rosalie came over and demanded that we all get together in a group while she set the camera on timer and placed it on the bookshelf. The guys stood behind us three. I realised that I was stood in front of Jasper as Rosalie reached our group and squeezed her way between Bella and me.

"Hugs everyone!!" Rosalie shouted as Bella chanted the countdown on the camera aloud. I felt Jaspers arms wrap themselves around my waist as Bella called out "5!"

At "4!" I could feel the tension building within me as I felt Jasper lightly tug me back so that I was pressed tightly to his chest.

"3!" I looked over to Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward. I noticed that they too were in the same sort of embrace as Jasper and I, but, "2!" I couldn't help but wonder if they felt the same sort of tension as I could now.

"1" I could feel Jasper rest his chin on the top of my head. Just before the flash went off, I heard him whisper, "Smile."

Rosalie jumped from our formation and made her way to the camera while calling out, "Don't move a muscle!! I'm going to take a few more!!"

As she said this, I could feel Jaspers arms tighten around my waist, even though he'd oddly not released me anyway. I turned my head to look up at his face. I saw the breathtaking smile on his face, and my breath caught.

Bella pulled me from my staring as she began to count down again "20", while Rosalie ran back to Emmett's' arms shouting excitedly, "Quick, we need another pose!! What can we do?"

I watched her reach Emmett, still laughing from her excitement as Emmett smiled wickedly and called out, "Edward, Jasper! Get in character!!"

I stood confused for a second or two, until I felt Jasper hastily move me around and shockingly pick me up high in his arms. One of his arms held me to his at my waist, while the other was around my thighs. Before I got a chance to get embarrassed, I heard Edward calling out in a panicked voice, "What the hell do I do?"

While I wrapped my arms around Jaspers neck to keep me more secure while he called out over his shoulder, laughing, "Just act like you're madly in love!" I held on to Jasper tighter as he began to shuffle me in his arms. A mischievous smile came to his lips as he asked me jokingly, "How does it feel to be this high up?" I scowled at him as I heard Bella shriek. _What the hell is Edward doing to her? _I wondered.

Bella's countdown was lost from the number 4, but the camera soon flashed. Jasper then slowly let me slide down from his embrace back to the floor. I dashed over to the camera to look at the two photos that we already had.

"Howa bout some girls and boys pictures, then some pairs maybe?" Rosalie asked while Bella and I laughed over the last one where she and Edward were acting 'in love' by just staring at each other…..well they tried. You could clearly see that they were battling to hold back their laughter as were Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was pretending to bite Rosalie's neck while they laughed.

The guys cleverly agreed with Rosalie's idea of getting more pictures. _A wise move my friends….you don't get on the wrong side of our dear Rose! _I thought as I made my way to stand behind Rosalie while she took a picture of the guys. She took a few pictures of the guys; most of them had blurred thanks to Emmett trying to bite Edward or Jasper in mid pose.

Next it was our turn. Rosalie handed Jasper the camera while Emmett and Edward stood watching behind him. The three of us were battling our laughter by the end thanks to Emmett who was shouting at us to so some ludicrous poses. After a smack on the back of the head from Edward, we managed to get a decent Charlie's Angels picture to send to Charlie.

I took over the job of pictures taking next, while Bella and Emmett had a 'brother and sister' picture. I also took Jasper and Rosalie's. Bella finished up with taking the last of the pictures of me and Edward.

_Kind-of a weird chapter….but I tried! The whole Halloween day's stretched into 3chapters!! Ohhh well, as long as y'all don't complain!_ **: D**

_Ready for the Halloween party anyone? _


	14. Jasper's Boyfriend?

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

_This whole Halloween night was going to be 1chapter, but I got to about 5thousand words….so I cut it into 3parts._

Edward POV.

The pictures had all been taken and we were now running behind thanks to Rosalie's obsession with her camera.

"Let's get this show on the road people!!" I heard Bella call out. Her voice thankfully snapped me from my unwelcome thoughts of the calls and message that the stalker had sent lately and what it could mean for tonight.

My mental speculation meant that everyone else had already left, leaving me and Bella behind. I looked over at her and smiled before apologising. I felt her warm hand slip into mine and a gentle pull as she tugged me towards the door.

I stood aside and looked over her costume once more while she locked the door. I couldn't believe it when I saw the three of them in their skimpy costumes. Rosalie, obviously looked a vision as always, Alice, looked horrifying! My little sister….she looked so….grown up, I suppose. Then there was Bella. I couldn't believe it when I saw her. My breath caught, and I swear that my heart stopped for a few seconds. She looked amazing, not that she doesn't usually look amazing….its just that I'd never seen her dress like this before.

I heard her delicately clear her throat as she regained my attention. "Sorry, shall we?" I said in a cheery voice as I swept my arm out to let her lead the way.

Jasper POV.

Edward and Bella finally joined us in the street and we began to walk the ten minute walk to the new club. "Remember ladies, any hassle, you just come to us, we'll save the day!!" Emmett called out cavalier manner, causing the girls to laugh.

"That was my line." I heard mumbled out as I stroked my Superman top pathetically. I smiled as my pitiful act got me a collective "Awwww" from everyone, which somehow cheered me up.

We made it to the club 'The Academy' at around 9.30 and were told by the doorman that the tickets would get us in and would allow us to get a free drink at the bar. We all thanked him and made our way inside while Bella ranted, "How can it be a free drink when you have to pay all that money to get in? They better have good music..." She finished while she scanned the room's decorations.

The room was already surprisingly filed with people in some ludicrous costumes. There were the usual Disney characters and the horror film classics of Freddy Kruger and Scream. There were also the classic, women in their underwear. I shook my head as I thought; _They really don't leave anything to the imagination._

We made our way deeper into the club, that's when I realised that this place had at one time, been a church. The whole place was wooden. On the far side of the room was the dance floor, which was practically invisible due to the masses of people and the smoke machine that was belching out masses of smoke. In the middle of the room was the bar which had a big wooden cross behind it and plenty of fake spiders and fake spider webs. Where we were stood, at the entrance side of the room, there were seating areas that slightly resembled church pews.

I looked upwards to my left and noticed that stairs led up to another seating area that overlooked the whole club. There were cobwebs everywhere along with pumpkin lanterns.

I heard Rosalie's voice call out over the rock music, "Here, take our tickets, get the drinks. We're going up to find a table!" I felt her shove the three tickets into my hand.

Edward, Emmett and I obeyed the orders and eventually made it to the bar. I looked up to the seating area above to look for the girls, but couldn't see them. _I think that I'll just pitch a tent until we get served…._I became impatient as the minutes ticked by.

Emmett handed me and Edward a cocktail menu and told us to pick a drink for ourselves and one for Alice from me, while Edward chose Bella's. _Ha-ha! Did Emmett just try and distract us? Do we really look like bored 5year olds that need distracting? _I laughed at my own thoughts while I scanned the paper for the perfect cocktail for Alice. I finally found one and told Emmett what to get.

A short while later we finally got served. While Emmett took charge of the order, Edward and I were pushed aside as a minimally dressed bottle blonde made her way between us.

I looked at Edward in disbelief while the rude wench began to flirt with me. My disbelief soon dissolved into horror as I felt her hands roam over my chest and one of her legs rub against mine. I squirmed uncomfortably under the blonde's full on flirting. Edward didn't even bother helping me; even after all the pleading looks that I sent him.

I could feel her hands slowly, but surely travel down my body to stop at my belt buckle. She whispered in a husky voice, masses of vulgar suggestions of what she wanted to do to me while I wondered how to get her off of me.

Smiling evilly at Edward and Emmett who both were now watching me, having the time of their lives, I bent my head down and whispered into the flirt's ear clearly, "I'm sorry sweetie, but my boyfriend's waiting for me….the one with the Gothic costume." I finished and nodded my head towards Edward and winked at him.

She looked around to him, then back to me before giving me a weak smile and a kiss on the cheek. I watched as she walked away, probably looking for her next pray.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long?" Rosalie pouted as she stood looming over the rail, looking to the room below. Meanwhile Bella and Alice sat at the table messing around with the pumpkin shaped candle o the table.

Emmett set down the tray of drinks carefully while I slid in Rosalie's place next to Alice smiling at my recent achievement. Edward sat next to Bella on the other end of the half circle table that overlooked the room below. Alice and Bella's faces began to light up as they watched Emmett take each drink off the tray to the table.

"What the hell did you tell that girl to get her off you?" Edward asked me with genuine curiosity in his voice.

I felt Alice slightly move back from me with a frown on her face. I shrugged it off and answered Edward with a sly smile, "I told her that my boyfriend in the Gothic costume was waiting for me."

I watched as Bella laughed along with Alice and Emmett while Rosalie came back and sat next to me. Edward just sat there frozen, a look of disbelief on his face, until Bella gave him a playful shove, causing him to crack a smile.

Emmett remained standing with a sly grin on his face as he announced. "I chose my drink, and your Rosalie, hope you like it." We all watched as he passed a glass over to her.

I watched as she gave it a sceptical look and asked, "What's it called?"

Emmett smiled mischievously as he declared, "Devils kiss, and mines a Brain Haemorrhage." He stated while we all laughed and he sipped his drink. Rosalie soon followed his lead and sipped some of her drink.

We all remained silent while we waited for Rosalie's decision. A slow smile spread over her lips as she nodded her head saying, "I like it, well done." Emmett sat down next to Rosalie in relief, resting his arm over the back of her chair.

I was up next. "Mines, the Devils Poison," I began while I drew forward one glass. With the other hand I drew a Martini glass forward for Alice. "That is a Little Devil." I finished while sipping I nervously sipped my drink, awaiting her verdict.

"Wow Jasper! It tastes amazing!" Alice declared beside me and then continued to sip at the Martini glass.

_Last up…_We watched while Edward pulled his drink forward and told everyone that it was a Corpse Reviver. "I thought it fitted in with the whole 'Crow' thing." He admitted as he drew the final Martini glass to Bella.

We all remained silent Edward said, "Bella, that is a Fallen Angel."

I watched her as she grabbed hold of Edwards's hand that was resting on the table top and give it a squeeze. Her smile was infectious I realised as the whole lot of us broke out smiling while drinking our Halloween specials. Meanwhile, Bella took a small sip of her drink and began nodding her head. _She obviously likes it._

The girls all commended us on choosing the right drinks. Soon, we were all halfway through our drinks when Bella began a debate with Emmett about the song that was playing, 'Dragula', by Rob Zombie.

Time soon passed by and we had finished our third round of drinks when Angela and her boyfriend Ben reached us.

"Hey Angela! Love your costume!" Alice said excitedly as she made her way around us to hug her. I watched as she somehow managed to hug Angela around her Angel wings. Alice introduced us all to Angela, the Angel, and Ben, her boyfriend who was dressed us as a devil.

After Alice introduced us all, Edward and Bella stood, and Edward said, "Just going with Bella to the bathroom." I noticed Rosalie suddenly jump up excitedly and tug on Emmett's arm.

In under a minute we were all headed downstairs, having given Ben and Angela our table. Alice and Rosalie forcefully dragged Emmett and me to the dance floor while Edward and Bella headed to the left.

_End of pt 1. Give me some reviews people!!!_


	15. Cowardly Lion

**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns **

_The drinks are real! Go to a site called drinkoftheweek, and look for the halloween ones!_

Bella POV.

I felt Edwards's strong grip as he grabbed hold of my hand, leading me to the bathrooms as the rest of them bounded to the dance floor. I noticed a barely dressed blonde in a Playboy bunny costume looking Edward up and down from where she sat at the bar. I hesitated and muttered quickly, "Go I'll be fine, I think that Playboy bunny wants to dance with you" _And the rest.._ I finished while tilting my head towards the barely dressed woman.

I watched him as he looked towards the bar. Meanwhile I bowed my head, as I concentrated on trying to pry my hand from his stone grasp. _Why won't he let go of my hand? He's wasting his time being around me when he can have the bunny's full attention…._ I rambled on.

I felt his other hand at my chin, as he lifted my face up to look at him. I let my hands still while he asked me with an amused look on his face, "Do you really think that she's my type Bella?"

I felt his hand drop from my chin, to my other hand while I looked over to the woman at the bar. I could feel him rubbing circles into the back of my hands while he waited for my verdict. I looked back to his face, with a sheepish smile as I said, "I guess not."

"Good" I heard him say in an upbeat voice. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile at me before moving his hands up to my shoulders as he continued, "I'm sticking with you tonight….if you need me, come get me okay?" I picked up some strange tone in his voice, but discarded it.

He let his hands drop to his sides, and moved to lean against the wall. That's when I noticed that we were now stood outside the Ladies. I smiled as I stood in front of him. I reached up on my toes and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Edward." Before I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked through the bathroom door.

Alice POV.

The club went quiet at a few minutes to midnight when the music shut off and a voice emitted from the speakers. "The witching hour is upon us ladies and gentlemen, so, free drinks at the bar until 12.15!"

I held my hands over my ears as the crowd erupted into loud cheers of celebration. Suddenly the crowd moved as one giant force towards the bar.

I stood up on my toes and saw Edward at the bar looking anxiously into the crowd. _Awww bless, he's looking for Bella….that boy is so in love with her, it's just embarrassing!_ I made my way through the sea of bodies and slipped my hand into his as I asked, "Lost something or more to the point, someone?"

I watched him as he rolled his eyes and gave my shoulder a playful push as I began to laugh at him. I could feel him trying to tug his hand from mine, but I held firm until he looked down at me with a wicked smile and threatened, "Alice, dear, let go of my hand before I make you let go…..I will Chinese burn you…" _Ouch…nasty tactic…he knows that I've always hated those._

I reluctantly let go of his hand and took a small step back. I glared at him for being so mean. _He's going to apologise….he knows that a nasty look from me is never good….Bingo!_ I cheered in my mind as his next words slipped out.

"Come on Alice, cheer up, I'll get you a drink…." I looked back at him as he put on the cutest smile he could manage before he coaxed, "It's on me…."

I smiled at him and muttered"It's a free bar you jerk…"

He gave me a cheeky smile before he turned around to the bar to get us some free drinks. I quickly made my escape to find the others.

Edward POV.

I turned around after having been served, only to find Bella standing where Alice had been moments before. "Hey Edward, Alice told me that you wanted me…." She finished looking curious as to the reason that I had apparently summed her for.

_Hmmm Alice told you that I wanted you…..that would be and accurate summarisation depending on how you looked at it I suppose…_ My thoughts trailed off while I also damned Alice's apparent perceptiveness.

"Erm…yeah….just wanted to make sure you didn't get trampled by the crowd that's all…." I finished while trying to look and sound convincing. _Like she'll believe that…_

I watched her as she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed, what had been Alice's drink, from my hand. After a short while of silence between us while we sipped our drinks, I noticed her frowning and rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. The concern was evident in my voice.

She turned to me and gave me a wistful smile before she leaned toward my ear and asked, "Could we go somewhere quieter?"

I nodded and grabbed hold of her free hand with mine. I pulled her up to the seating area that we were at during the beginning of the night.

"Wow, its dead up here now." Bella marvelled as she sat down.

I sat next to her and smiled as I said, "Free bar….it has its appeals."

Her musical laughter washed over me, causing me to forget about everyone else for the moment.

Remembering the reason that we were now away from the crowd, I asked, "Do you have a headache?"

She looked back up at me and nodded slowly before explaining, "It was all those people more than anything, I just got a bit claustrophobic. I feel much better now." She finished with a winning smile which caused my heart to skip a beat.

After a short while of comfortable silence, I was about to spark up a conversation, when I was rudely interrupted.

"Hey Bella, are you having a good night?" I heard the familiar voice of Mike Newton ask from over my shoulder.

_What am I invisible?_ I asked myself while the two of them got passed the pleasantries.

"So Bella….mind if I have a private word?" I heard Mike ask hopefully from behind me.

I looked to Bella as she smiled and nodded to him. I cleared my throat, and then announced, "I'll just go to the little boy's room then…while you two _talk_." I made the last word abundantly clear as I made to get up.

As Mike, dressed as a lion_... Humph…cowardly lion..._ waited for me to leave, I leaned down to Bella's ear and whispered, "I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise." I saw Bella give her head a small nod in understanding before I headed down stairs. I made a quick stop to the bar on my way back to see how the rest of them were.

"Where's my sister?" Emmett looked around as he asked me with a genuine look of apprehension on his face.

"Upstairs, she had a small headache and Mike wanted to talk to her." I watched as each of their faces turned into shock. "I'm going back to get her now! Calm down!" I reassured them before I headed back up.

"I like you too Mike...you're a good friend…" I instantly picked up the tone of discomfort in her voice. I picked up my pace and shoved past the small crowd of people blocking my way to her.

"Come on Bella, loosen up…" I flinched at the slimy tone in his voice.

My anger bubbled along with my strong feeling of possessiveness and blinding jealousy as I made my way back to Bella, only to see her cringing back while Mike loomed over her.

I stood at the table breathing slowly and deeply while I fought to control the roaring voice in my head that urged me to hit the vile rodent that was Mike. I noticed that one of his hands at her neck, while the other hands movement caught my attention at her thigh.

I let out a low angry growl which he obviously heard. He froze, along with the hand that was reaching dangerously high on her thigh. Before Mike got the chance to unfreeze, I grabbed hold of his shoulder tightly and roughly pulled him back, away from Bella.

I watched as relief flooded over her beautiful face, drowning the look of horror and disgust that had been there. I quickly made my way to her side and took her hand. _Please don't be mad at me for leaving you for so long._ I pleaded as she slowly rose to her feet.

She threw the repulsive Mike a dirty look then stepped forward to wrap her arms around my back while nuzzling her face in my chest. Breathe, breathe… I chanted in my mind while I slipped my arms around her back as well and ducked my head down to her ear. I whispered pleadingly, "Please forgive me?"

I noticed that her voice sounded a little disbelieving as she said, "What do you need forgiveness for? Mike's the one who threw himself at me." As she finished the last bit, I felt her shiver against me.

I pulled back a little and looked to where Mike had been sprawled on the floor earlier, only to find it empty. He's scurried away. Bella's sigh brought me back to my senses along with her suggestion, "Let's get back to the others. Enjoy the rest of the night."

Her arms dropped from me and I soon followed as she walked ahead of me down stairs. At the bottom, I felt on of her hands grab for mine tightly as we made our way through the heaving crowd.

Once we reached the bar, Alice and Rosalie immediately bounded up to Bella and forcefully dragged her to the dance floor. Before I could protest, I caught Bella smile at me reassuringly.

After my emotional ordeal with Bella and Mike, I decided to get myself a nice strong drink. I turned my back to the dance floor and flipped through the cocktail menu while I waited to be served.

Before I got the chance to taste my drink, Emmett jabbed me in the ribs and pointed towards the girl's direction. The three of us silently watched as some three random guys danced with Rosalie, Alice and Bella a little too close for our comfort.

_How was that?_

_Pt3 coming up_ : D 


	16. Ever Fallen In Love?

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Emmett POV.

I could clearly see the look of discomfort and annoyance on Rosalie's face, until it turned into a purely evil smile. _What the hell is she up to? _I wondered as she stopped dancing to whisper something to Bella and Alice. I looked to Jasper and Edward, confused as I watched each of the girls faces take on the same evil smile. Jasper and Edward simply shrugged at me.

We kept on watching, frowning in concentration as each of them whispered something to the guys, then turned to wave at us. The three of us waved back tentatively. _Jesus, what the hell did they say? I guess our brutish strength won't be needed! _I began to laugh along with Edward and Jasper as we watched the three guys scurry off into the crowd with fearful looks on their faces.

The girls made their way back to us with smug smiles on their faces while Jasper asked the question I was about to ask. "What the hell did you tell those guys?"

They propped themselves up on a barstool each before turning back around to us. Rosalie shrugged and admitted in a casual manner, "We told them that you were our overly possessive boyfriends."

"And from the looks on your faces, they believed us!" Bella laughed while she ran a finger over Edward's furrowed brow. He got the hint and relaxed.

_Hmmmm acting like Rosalie's boyfriend for the rest of the night….that doesn't sound too bad. _I mused before I sighed dramatically, draping an arm over Rosalie's shoulders saying in a regretful tone, "I guess we have to keep up the pretence for the rest of the night now that you let that little lie slip…"

Pretending to sound offended Alice said, "No, no, don't put yourself out or anything, we don't want to cramp your style."

We all laughed at Alice's comment. I looked over to Alice in time to see Jasper slip one of his hands into hers. _Good man, a little acting never hurt anyone…_I then looked over to Edward and Bella who looked perfectly comfortable together. _Jeez Louise…these two hardly need to act! _I noticed as I studied them. Edward was stood behind Bella with his left arm wrapped around her waist, resting at her stomach; while Bella laid her hand over Edwards.

Rosalie soon drew my attention back to her as she wiggled about in her seat. I dropped my arm from her shoulders while she jumped down from her stool.

I gave her a quizzing look as I asked, "What's up?"

I watched as she smiled wickedly, pointing to the stool she'd just got down from. I heard her order me over the music, "Sit there please…"

I complied and sat down while she slowly walked over and stood right in front of me, between my legs. She whispered me a quick order then turned her back to me.

_Jesus Christ, does she want Jasper to kill me? _I panicked, but complied knowing that Rosalie's wrath couldn't be much worse. I grabbed her around the waist as she braced her hands to each side of the seat to help me as I swiftly lifted her to my lap and enclosed my arms around her small waist to keep her from slipping.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she thanked me in a sexy voice, "Thank you Emmett, I feel much more comfortable now." As she finished, she sighed and leant back against my chest. _Wow…I could get used to this! _I realised as I let one hand go from her waist to grab my drink from the bar.

I looked over to Jasper who was looking at me with a strange look on his face. Before I got the chance to panic properly, he nodded at me and smiled before turning back to Alice. _Shit! Did he just let me off scott free?_ I wondered as I drank my cocktail.

The perfect moment didn't last more than a few minutes. The girls began to scream in excitement as the DJ announced over the speakers, "And now, a little remake of the song 'Ever fallen in love' from a band called 'Thursday'!"

In seconds the girls had all vanished and were merged in with the crowd of bodies, somewhere in front of us. Edward and Jasper made their way over to me. I asked, "What the hell was that about?"

I watched as they grinned at each other then back to me. Edward rolled his eyes, while Jasper crossed his arms saying, "It's their song…..ever since I can remember, they used to go crazy whenever that song came on."

I shook my head thinking, _I'll never understand women… _when someone far across the room caught my eye. Tyler, the pizza boy dressed as a mummy.

I pointed him out to Edward and Jasper and the three of us laughed as we watched his pathetic excuse for dancing with some half cat, half lion.

Edward calmed down enough after a minute and said, "The other guys Mike, he used to go to the same schools as us and everything. He hasn't changed, he's still a dork."

"Thank God that those two are far away from the girls, they could take an eye out with their dancing!" Jasper laughed out as the three of us watched them flailing about.

Bella POV. 

_O MY GOD!!! _The smile on my face must have made me look crazy, but I didn't care. I noticed that Alice and Rosalie had the same crazy look on their faces too.

I felt Edwards arm reluctantly drop away as Alice pulled me forcefully out of his arms. By the time we were on the dance floor, all giddy from our childish excitement, I felt bad as I realised that I had rudely left Edward. _O well, he knew what this song did to us! _I rationalised as Rosalie grabbed one of my hands and pulled me to her in some sort of mock ballroom dancing move.

The song was past half way when I felt the first surge of unease pass through me as someone passed closely behind me. _What the hell? _I brushed it off and carried on dancing. The feeling of unease didn't completely leave me but I guessed that I was just being paranoid.

_Get a grip Bella!_ I laughed at myself for acting so jumpy. A few more seconds went by until I felt someone roughly push into my side. I slightly lost my balance and knocked into someone next to me, but thankfully didn't fall over. I apologised to the guy and took a quick look around me for anyone suspicious, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I closed my eyes and took at few deep breaths to pull myself together while every one else moved around me.

I shivered then completely froze, from head to foot as I felt the something slip under my jacket at the back of my neck. _Turn around, look for whoever did this!!_ My mind screamed while I remained still like an ice statue. Finally I thawed and felt for whatever slipped at my collar and pulled a small piece of paper out. I looked for Alice and Rosalie. I spotted Rosalie a little to my right with the same small paper in her hand too.

Rosalie lifted her gaze to me and saw my paper. We both looked away, searching for Alice. She was already ahead of us making her way to the bar. Rosalie took hold of my hand as we pushed through to get back to the guys and Alice.

We eventually made it to the bar. I could see Emmett and Jasper studying the piece of paper that Alice had received, while Edward held her in a protective hug.

Rosalie was immediately crushed into Jaspers chest once he'd realised that she was there, while Emmett held me in a half hug, while he studied my note and Rosalie's.

"Too easy? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett growled out. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Let's head for home guys…we'll talk about it when we get back…" Edward said in a half pleading tone as he scanned the place. We all complied and hurried out, walking together as one.

As we walked home Rosalie, Alice and I explained our identical stories of how someone walked up behind us and slipped us the notes. I could see the fury in the guy's eyes. I just felt fear at the fact that the stalker had been stood right next to us.

I didn't even realise that I was shivering until I felt Edward put his coat onto my shoulders. Emmett and Jasper soon followed suit. I smiled slightly as Jasper and Emmett fumbled around to give Alice and Rosalie their jackets. Jasper had to give his to Alice; because Emmett's big vampire cape would have been dragging behind her.

Edward POV.

Within ten minutes everyone was sat on the sofas, except for me. I was pacing a hole into the floor behind the sofa that Bella was sat on. Emmett, Alice and Jasper sat on the other sofa while Rosalie sat on the floor next to the coffee table.

"What are we going to do now? The notes don't give us any clues, except for the fact that tonight was 'too easy'...whatever that means." Jasper said as he rubbed his forehead uncomfortably and tossed his fake glasses onto the coffee table.

"It means that we weren't watching the girls close enough tonight. It was 'too easy', that creep could have done worse, and we wouldn't have seen any of it." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose. The anger and fear within me was taking its toll. I was getting stressed.

"Edward, could you please calm down, nothing happened, and we'll be more prepared from now on." I heard Bella plead from somewhere beside me. I felt a warm hand capture mine, causing me to halt my pacing. I turned my head to the side to see Bella leaning over the back of the sofa, clutching my hand. I gave in and sat down beside her.

"How about we go to the police?" I heard Alice ask pleadingly while she fidgeted with the Jaspers coat that she was still wearing.

"No point. They'd only send us away due to lack of evidence." I said as I leant my head back to stare at the ceiling above.

Silence came over the room until Emmett declared confidently, "That's it, guy's we're just going to have to stick to the girls like glue from now on. That creep will have to get through us first, and we aren't going to let that happen!"

I agreed with Emmett and automatically reached my hand over to grab hold of Bella's while Alice asked in a confused voice, "So does that mean that if I want to go shopping, one of you three have to come with me?" I could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she asked.

"Yeah sure," I answered, "Jasper will go with you, he's had enough training in the field." I could see the look of horror on Jaspers face at the idea.

"No way! I have to work in the damn mall; I'm not going there in my free time as well!" Jasper whined as he shook his head.

"Ha-ha, you loose!" Emmett laughed as he got up and stretched. "If this is all nice and sorted, may I go to bed? I need my beauty sleep…" he asked as he slowly headed to Bella's bedroom.

"Yeah, go to bed Emmett! I need you alert and productive for work in the morning!" Rosalie called out as she got up. She collected the letters from the coffee table and slipped them into a folder on the bookshelf behind her before heading to bed.

Alice got up next while ordering Jasper, "Go to bed, get some sleep okay? We need to sort out some stock tomorrow….Ooo and there's that new clothes line coming in too!" she finished before handing Jasper his coat and closing her bedroom door, while Jasper headed to Rosalie's door, dragging his coat, looking doomed.

"Come on…" I began as I stood up. I realised that I was still holding onto Bella's hand so I held on tighter and pulled her to her feet. I saw her yawn as I lead her towards Alice's room.

"See you later alligator." I heard her mumble out as I let go of her hand and opened the door to the bedroom.

I smiled at her farewell before I said back, "Not for a while crocodile." I caught her smile as she turned to close the door to Alice's room.

_Reviews please! Fireworks night coming up next!!_


	17. Emmett's Birthday

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Rosalie POV.

"Wake up! Wake up! I want my gifts and I want them now!" I heard Emmett's megaphone loud voice shout out as he simultaneously banged on my bedroom door. Alice's scream told me that he'd probably walked into her room to forcefully drag them out.

Fearing the same treatment, I began to blindly push Jasper out of bed while mumbling sleepily, "Go take him for a walk or something to calm him down."

I heard him growl at me just before I heard a painful sounding _thud_ as he evidently fell out of bed. "Rosalie, he's not a dog, you can't just take him for a walk to calm him down," Jasper began as he hauled himself from the floor with an angry look on his face. _Uhh-ohh should not have done that!_ I cringed as he finished his sentence. I watched as his face broke out in an evil smile as he stalked around to my side of the bed. I sat up nervously while Jasper finished, "I don't think that it was very nice of you pushing me like that Rosalie."

I screamed as he picked me up over his shoulder. "Jasper you little bugger, put me down!!" I screamed pointlessly as he carried me out, to the living room with ease. My flailing legs and head got hit a few times followed a mocking, "Woops" from a smug Jasper.

I pounded my fists into his back once we were in the living room while everyone else laughed. After a minute or so of spinning me about and tickling my feet, Jasper dumped me on one of the sofas unceremoniously.

I shot daggers at Jaspers back, imagining my payback while he headed back into our bedroom. I flattened my hair down half heartedly while I noticed Emmett smiling at me from the other sofa. "Happy Birthday" I smiled back at him. I marvelled at how my raging anger just disappeared after a smile from Emmett.

Jasper returned within seconds with two wrapped boxes in his hand. He set them on the coffee table and sat beside me, throwing me into an over the top hug, as some form of apology. I laughed along with him while he whispered into my ear, "Truce?" I smiled evilly, even though he couldn't see and whispered back, "For now"

"Come on girly girls!" Emmett called out from the sofa as he leant his head back. It was clear to see that he was fighting the urge to start opening the gifts that were in front of him. Edward sat beside him on the sofa running a hand through his already dishevelled hair.

Alice and Bella soon came into the living room and followed suit by placing a gift each beside the others. _What's wrong now? _I wondered as we all watched Emmett as he sat forward twiddling his thumbs idly.

"Erm…..Emmett?" Alice began nervously, not really knowing what to say.

He suddenly looked around while asking in a pretend surprised voice, "Ohh, sorry? Can I start now?" I could see the corners of his mouth turn up as he fought to smile.

Bella threw a cushion at him which he deflected easily as he reached forward for the first gift.

Emmett POV.

_Hmmmm Bella's gift first methinks…_I decided as I reached for a square package with blue wrapping paper with stars all over it. I shredded the paper excitedly in seconds to reveal a thick rimmed, black photo frame which held a picture of the six of us hugging from Halloween night. I looked from the picture to Bella with an impressed smile on my face. I leant down and gave her a kiss on the forehead in thanks while I passed the gift around for everyone else to look at.

_Next up……drum roll…….the pink wrapped gift. Alice's handy work no doubt…_I thought as I picked up a big square box that was lighter than I expected. I gave Alice a sceptical look as I shook the box. She stuck her tongue at me, which I took as my queue to get moving. I ripped open the outer wrapping to find a pink box. I gave Alice another sceptical look before I asked tentatively "You haven't done the whole Russian doll thing, have you?"

My only answer was, "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." I watched her cross her arms as she waited patiently for me to open the box.

I complied and took the top off. I pulled out a pair of blue overalls. I turned them around only to see the back printed with the words, _'Emmett, office boy at Rose's'_

in an elegant pink script. I began to laugh while I held up the garment for everyone else to read. While they were all laughing and commending Alice, I got up and put them on over my clothes. _Wow the fit perfectly! _I realised as I sat back down after a few spins and wolf whistles. I gave Alice a quick kiss on her cheek before I moved onto Jasper and Edward's joint gift.

"Guy's its not some kinky stuff again is it?" I asked jokingly while the girls giggled.

"Open it and find out" Jasper answered me with an exaggerated wink.

I destroyed the wrapping paper and opened the lid to the box. Inside there were masses of shredded tissue paper. I dove in and pulled out a ticket. I read over it quickly before putting it back in the box safely and turning to Edward beside me with a huge grin on my face. Before he had a chance to escape I lunged at him and planted a smacking kiss on his lips.

The whole room erupted in laugher as Edward pushed me away, looking horrified as Jasper backed away slowly. "Don't worry, your time will come when you least expected." I warned as I turned back to my gifts.

"What did they get you?" Rosalie asked me, curiosity dripping in her voice.

"Tickets to a Monster Truck show!! How cool is that!" I smiled as I patted a nervous Edward on the back.

I looked over to Jasper who was still a safe distance away. I said, "See how Edward now embraces my thanks? Unlike you!" I laughed as he just lifted an eyebrow at me.

I rubbed my hands together excitedly and reached for the final gift from Rosalie. I knew that I would love it, whatever it was. As I tore the paper away, I could see her in the corner of my eye biting on her bottom lip nervously while fidgeting in her seat.

As I pulled open the lid of the box, I finally saw the object that felt so heavy in the box. I pulled out the silver coloured triangle, which was my name plaque. It simply held my name with a little inscription at the top saying, 'Rosalie's much appreciated PA.'

I couldn't conceal my love for this gift, even if I tried. I carefully put it down on the table for the rest of them to look at, while I stood up and made my way towards a still nervous looking Rosalie.

Catching Jasper off guard, I quickly detoured around the sofa and planted a rough kiss to his lips. While everyone erupted in laughter and teased him, I headed towards Rosalie. I sat down beside her and gave her a hug while I whispered in her ear, "Thank you Rose, that was perfect." I kissed her neck and then I felt her give me a squeeze as she hugged me, before releasing me and sitting back with a breathtaking smile on her face.

"That was great guy's thank you!" I smiled as I realised that my parents hadn't contacted me, and probably wouldn't, and that I didn't really care for once.

I got up and grabbed the shredded wrapping paper that was littered over the floor while Alice announced from beside me, "I hope you don't mind, but I booked a table for us all at the restaurant down the road…..and then I thought we could go watch the fireworks display that's supposed to be happening ….." she finished while looking adorably apprehensive of my answer.

I dropped the pile of wrapping paper that I had been holding in favour of pulling Alice to me in an exited hug as I told her, "Of course that's alright! Let the good time's roll!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosalie! Can I come help you with the cars?" I shouted from the office desk which now proudly held my new photo frame and name plaque.

I looked up from my crossword to see her brushing hair back from her face as she said, "Of course, I told you, it's your birthday, and you can do what you want." _I can't believe how cool she is!! Who else in their right mind would let me loose in their garage?!! _I wondered as I got up and headed towards her excitedly.

"Wow... there, one condition though…" she began with a serious look on her face as she held her arm across the doorway to stop me from passing. _Uhhhh-ohhhh what the heck…? _I panicked as I waited for her to come out with some sort of ludicrous condition.

"I have to inspect your work once you've done what I've told you to do okay?" she told me while raising an eyebrow at me as if she believed that I would actually mess up and engine or something. I gave her a quick salute and followed her out to the cars.

By lunchtime, I was exhausted. She worked hard and only stopped to go and answer the phone. "Up you pop!" she called cheerily from somewhere above me as I lay beneath a car. I rolled out and took her hand to get up.

We still sat at the little crickety table with the chairs for lunch, but they'd been moved inside because of the cold November weather. Minutes after we had sat down, Old man Jack arrived as usual and took the last empty seat. He wished me a happy birthday and commented on my new overalls.

Once we'd finished our lunches, Rosalie cleared up while I said goodbye to Jack. He traditionally threw his cigarette stump into the trashcan and hoped that I had a good night tonight.

I dried up the dished that Rosalie had washed, while I wondered where she was. My query was answered as a sound at the office door drew my attention to her. I watched silently as she pulled on her coat and called out to me, "I'm just popping to the shop a few doors down, could you watch the phone for me? I'm waiting for a call."

I nodded at her while she thanked me. I made my way to the office and sprawled out on the comfy sofa. I must have dozed off. I sat up in the completely silent office feeling confused as to how long I'd been asleep for. I rubbed my eyes as I stretched, but froze when I belatedly realised that I wasn't alone.

_Mwahahaha! Cliff-hanger!_

_I only just realised after I got this whole chapter finished that American's probably don't celebrate Guy Fawkes Night seeing as it's a British thing….my bad!! So I tweaked it a bit in the next chapter!! _: P


	18. Surprise!

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Rosalie POV.

I'd only been gone a matter of ten minutes, but by the time I got back, I found Emmett sprawled across the office sofa, sleeping like a baby. _Good thing I locked the garage door behind me,_ I mused as I set his surprise on the desk. I then sat on the desk and simply watched him while he slept. He looked so adorable that I had to strongly fight the urge that I had to go and lie down beside him.

After a few minutes of watching him sleep, I realised that he was waking up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily looking extremely cute. When his hands dropped from his face, I couldn't help but smile at the look of confusion and shock on his face.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty" I began, and then continued by pointing beside me "You can't have a birthday without a birthday cake." I watched his features change into shock and happiness.

"You did all of this for me?" He asked me in disbelief as he got up and walked towards me.

"Emmett, I hardly did anything, just a little cake with a few candles…..and a party hats…" I added as I slipped mine on my head and held Emmett's in my hand.

He stood in front of me laughing as he took in the sight of me in a tacky party hat no doubt. I grabbed hold of one of his hands and drew him to me. I spread my legs open so than he could stand between them while I put on his party hat.

Once I was done, I leant back a little as I pretended to asses him with the new hat. I nodded as I said jokingly, "Party hats suit you, maybe you should wear it tonight to the meal just to annoy Alice?"

He stepped away from me and made his way around to sit in the comfy chair behind the desk while saying, "I don't think so, I don't have a death wish!"

I got up from the desk and pushed the blue iced cake over to him after I lit the ten candles that just fit comfortably on top.

"Make a wish!" I said in a cheesy voice as he took a deep breath, and then blew out all of the candles in one.

I handed him a small knife to cut the cake with and watched as he took a bite. He gave me his expert verdict, "Amazing, you should try some."

I laughed at him, but soon stopped when I saw him beckon me to come to him. My heart began to beat erratically as I made my way to him. I stopped next to his chair in time to see him lift up a piece of cake and slowly bring it towards me. I went to grab the piece of cake from him, but he recoiled, shaking his head with a sly grin on his face.

I backed away slowly. I'd lived with Jasper and Edward for long enough to know that this could end messily. "Come on Rose, I just want you to take a bite" he coaxed as he advanced. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you." His ultimatum caused me to stop and think my options through. _If I eat the cake, he could still smear it over my face, but I think that I could get to the rest of the cake in time to throw it over him….or I could try to avoid the cake completely and risk getting the whole cake smeared over me or an upset Emmett…._

He looked at me intently as he took the last step to put himself directly in front of me. I sighed and gave up saying, "Fine, seeing as it's your birthday…."

His face lit us as he whispered, "Open up Rose…" I complied and took a bite. I was surprised when I realised that he'd taken a step back from me and hadn't smeared the cake in my face. _Clever man…_I smiled.

As I stood with my head downcast, trying to brush away the icing on my fingers, I felt something quickly brush on my nose. I crossed my eyes, looking down the end of my nose as I lifted my head. I scowled at Emmett while he laughed at me.

"You better get that off of me." I threatened as I looked down at the blue smudge of icing.

"Or what…?" he challenged back as he crossed his arms over his huge chest.

"You know what they say, 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned'" I replied with a daring smile.

He gave an exaggerated huff before he stepped forward to stand in front of me. I could feel myself frowning in confusion as his head bent down, closer to mine, with his eyes transfixed to the icing on my nose.

_He's not going to lick the icing off my nose is he?_ I wondered incredulously in my mind. But that's what he did. My heart stuttered as I felt his warm tongue circle the end of my nose, taking away all traces of the icing. Once he'd finished, he dried off my nose with the sleeve and sat back down smugly behind the desk.

I remained where I stood for a few seconds as I wondered how he managed to do that and resisted kissing me. I guessed that he wanted to, because I sure as hell did. _He must have amazing self control..._ I told myself.

His mocking voice snapped me back as he said, "Maybe I'll save the rest of the cake for tonight?" I could see his cheeky smile as he looked up at me.

"Hmmm, just think of all the places you could put that icing…" I teased as I bit my lip and looked down at myself. I abruptly looked back up to his face to see his mouth agape, looking longingly at me.

As I shut the office door behind me, I swear that I heard an irritated growl come from him.

Emmett POV.

_Damn, she plays dirty….._I told myself as I leant back in the chair. For the rest of the day, the cake sat untouched on my desk after my encounter with Rose. I decided that I'd take it back home for everyone else to eat instead…knowing that my fantasy wouldn't come true.

For a good part of the afternoon I kept playing the scene over in my mind, surprised at myself for having behaved when my mind screamed at me to grab her and kiss her. _She does strange things to me…_.I decided.

The end of work was soon approaching, so I tidied up the desk and shut off the computer. As I got up to head out the door, the phone rang. I answered it on the second ring, "Hello Rose's garage…" I waited for someone to speak on the other end.

After a few silent seconds, I went to put down the phone when the familiar voice drawled out, "Happy Birthday Emmett, hope you get everything…. you….. deserve…"

_Christ Almighty, he knows that it's my birthday!?...Best not tell anyone about this..._ I decided as my heart beat erratically with nervousness. I slammed down the phone quickly as Rosalie popped her head in the door, "Coming Birthday boy?" she asked. I could tell that she was curious as to why I hadn't already left. I nodded as I picked up my cake before we headed for home.

Alice POV.

"Bella….have you seen my black heels with the little thingy's on them?" I asked while I rummaged through my closet.

"Sure Alice, I think I saw your black shoes with the thingy's on them…..ohhh no wait, I didn't because I haven't got a clue what you're talking about!" Bella called at me, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

_Ahhh-haaa gotcha!_ I found the black shoes at the back, submerged under the masses of other shoes. I slipped them on while Bella struggled with trying unsuccessfully to zip up her own dress. I could hear her grumbling to herself with each failed attempt.

I stood up and walked up behind her. I slapped her hands away playfully and zipped up the dress. "Thanks Alice." Bella smiled at me as she turned around. "Wow, you look great!" She commented me while I smiled back at her.

"So do you, that colour really suits you" I said as I studied her blue dress.

"Alice! Get out of there now, and bring you hostage with you. If you comply, we will not harm you!" Edward shouted at me from the other side of the door. _Oooo someone's impatient…I wonder why?_ I smiled as I opened the door, pulling a laughing Bella behind me. The look on Edwards face was priceless when he saw Bella.

"Happy now Edward?" I whispered at him as I let go of Bella's hand and walked passed him. I saw him give a jerky nod as he stepped closer to Bella to talk to her.

Rosalie was in the living room in a full length, strapless red dress that clung to her body perfectly. Emmett and Jasper stood next to her as the three of them laughed about something.

I headed over and received a drawn out wolf whistle from Emmett. Rosalie looked me up and down, and then nodded her head saying, "Stunning as always Alice." I smiled at Rosalie and just caught her face turn to a funny look as she looked passed me.

I was about to ask Rosalie if she was alright, when I felt Jasper lean towards me and whisper, "That dress really suits you." I could feel myself getting warmer and was sure that I had a light blush on my face. _Get a grip woman!_ I scolded myself as I thanked Jasper for the compliment.

Jasper POV.

As we all walked out of the restaurant, with out bellies full after the great meal, Alice explained to us all, "There's this family that live somewhere around here and apparently they come from the UK, so they celebrate Guy Fawkes Night on the fifth of November, so we should see some fireworks tonight."

Just as she finished her sentence, the first firework was set off, lighting up the sky. We didn't have very far to walk back to the house, so we headed over there to watch the display from the front steps.

We all gasped and watched in awe as intricate designs were produced from multiple fireworks being set off at the same time. After a little while, I noticed Alice shivering beside me. For some reason this seemed to bother me more than I thought it should, so I grabbed hold of her hand and whispered, "Come here..."

She complied and gave me a stunning smile. I stood up and took off my coat. I sat back down and pulled Alice onto my lap, making sure that her back was pressed tightly to my chest to warm her up faster. I then draped my coat over her, covering her from her neck to her feet.

"Jasper, you'll get ill!" she protested as she tried to wiggle the coat off of her.

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly beneath the coat. I sighed then asked her, "Alice, do me a favour will you?"

"What?" she asked as I felt her small hands lace into mine.

"Don't complain; just let me be in charge for once okay? You are going to sit here, nice and warm while we watch the fireworks…..and I won't get ill." I finished my military style command.

I could feel her laughing against me as she whispered out, "Sir, yes, sir!"

After some silence I felt her head lean back against my shoulder and heard her whisper, "Can I say 'I told you so' if you get ill?"

I sighed and gave her hands a squeeze and then said "Yes, fine, _if_ I get ill."

The fireworks went on for a good ten minutes, but the six of us still sat outside for another five or ten talking. I only realised, when my gaze had dropped from the sky, that Alice had fallen asleep in my arms.

Looking around to everyone else, I realised that they had noticed too. Emmett had a sly grin on his face for some reason. I found out why as he said jokingly "Awww, look everyone, Beauty and the Beast."

I gave Rosalie a grateful smile as she smacked Emmett on the back of his head. I glared at Emmett and said, "You did this to her, she's tired after that wake up call at stupid o'clock this morning."

Emmett stood up and gave me a sweet smile after I scolded him. As he walked past me he ruffled my hair and said, "It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want to do….isn't that right Rose?" he finished by looking over his shoulder at Rosalie who was following him.

"That's right!..Hey Emmett…where'd you put that cake after you brought it home?" I heard Rosalie's teasing voice trail off as she closed the front door behind her.

I looked over at Edward and Bella. They were sat next to each other and Edward had his arm draped over her shoulder. They weren't talking as far as I could see so I asked, "Hey Edward, do you want to take Alice up? I don't want to wake her."

He turned around to look at me. He gave me a smile as he stood up, taking Bella's hand, then said, "No you carry her, she's out cold, she wont wake up…..she looks comfortable where she is anyway." He finished as he passed us on the steps.

From behind me I heard him say, "I'll go up and open the front door ready for you." As I sat alone with the sleeping Alice in my arms, I couldn't help but look down at her. Her head had tipped to the side, _that must be uncomfortable_, _better take her up…_I reasoned.

I unlocked one of my arms from her waist and turned her so that I could hook that arm under her legs. I arranged my coat on her quickly, so that she remained as warm as possible. I realised as I walked through the front door, that I was carrying Alice bridal stile. I began to question my sanity as I realised that, the thought for some reason, didn't stir any feelings or horror, fear, panic or disgust within me.

As I headed up the flight of stairs, careful not to wake Alice, I heard some panicked whispering. _Ohhh no, what's happened now? Did Rosalie drop and earring or something? _I asked myself as I made it to their door. I could see Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella all congregated around the front door.

I got close enough to them to see something red smeared on the door. "Guy's….what's all over the door?" I asked tentatively as I held Alice closer to me.

The four of them silently stood back to show a scrawled message on the door, that read, 'You are going to get what you deserve'

I read over the message twice while the rest of them remained silent with solemn looks on their faces. I took a deep breath, then whispered, so that I wouldn't wake Alice up, "Let's get in, lock the door and go to bed. I'm guessing that this will all come off with some soapy water?" I finished as I nodded my head towards the door.

They all complied and Bella went ahead and opened the door. Once we were all inside, Emmett locked the door and mumbled "I'm going to bed."

Rosalie soon followed his lead while Bella and Edward headed to the kitchen, coming back with a damp cloth each. I whispered as I walked passed them "I'll set Alice on the bed; I'll be back in a bit."

As I walked into her room I felt her begin to stir. I walked to the bed and set her down as gently as I could. I slowly pulled my coat off her, but I realised that it was hopeless, seeing as she was holding onto it in a vice like grip and that she'd be warmer with it anyway.

I kissed the top of her head, without really thinking much about it before I walked towards the door. As I held onto the door handle, I heard Alice's soft voice whisper out, "Jasper?"

I turned around and went to her side. I knelt down beside her and whispered back, "Go to sleep Alice…" I brushed my hand lightly over forehead as she frowned.

"'Kay" she whispered in a tired voice. After a few seconds, I realised that she'd already gone to sleep, so I got up and headed to the door. I got out of the room to see that Bella was stood outside the door. I noticed Edwards door click shut as she turned to me. We said goodnight to each other and headed for bed.

_Long chapter! Hope you liked it?!? Let me know! _

_I'm loving the reviews...Hint Hint! _


	19. Just Acting

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Edward POV.

_Who the hell are they?_ I wondered as Bella and I got inside the Library. Two young guys of around 17 years old were stood at the reception desk. I gave my enemy receptionist my routine evil look and headed up the stairs, not taking any notice of the two young guys. I got to the door and unlocked it. As I stepped in I turned around to see Bella following me with the two young guys in tow.

I gave Bella a questioning look as I turned on the lights. She smiled at me and explained, "Edward, this is Kyle and Ben, they're here for the day for work experience." I nodded at the two guys while Bella said this, and then made my way over to the computer to turn it on.

Bella lead the guys around the library, explaining to them what they would be doing and where everything was, while I sat at the desk, sorting through some stray books. I had already noticed the lustful looks in both of the guy's eyes as Bella bent over to pick a book off the floor. _Today should be fun…_ I sighed as I saw her returning to me.

"Edward…help..." Bella muttered beside me as she sat down behind the desk, hiding her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I had a good guess of what she sounded so horrified about.

I watched as her hands slowly slipped away from her face, to drop to her lap as she whispered out, "I think they might fancy me?" she finished by turning to look at me with a sheepish smile and a slight blush on her cheeks.

I couldn't help but take some satisfaction in seeing her embarrassed so I said in a curious voice, "You think so?" I looked away as I finished my question to see where they had gone to.

A smack on my arms brought my attention back to her as she hissed at me, "Edward…I know so, so you need to help me…please?" _How could I resist her when she's looking at me like that?_ I wondered as Bella looked at me with big eyes, while biting her bottom lip nervously.

Running my hands through my hair I asked in a wary tone, "What do you want me to do?"

I froze as she grabbed my hand and softly began to draw shapes on the palm while she whispered pleadingly, "Just tell Kyle and Ben that you're my boyfriend, they'll back off then."

_Act like her boyfriend? Again? Is she mad?_ I asked myself as her words sunk in. I gave her face a quick look. I could see her apprehension about what my answer would be. _Halloween was hard enough, how can I be expected to act all lovey-dovey when that's actually how I really feel? What a joke…_I sighed and looked up to her.

"I don't know Bella…why don't I just talk to them and make sure that they understand that their attention isn't welcome?" I asked quickly.

I felt her hands squeeze mine softly as she pleaded once more, "Edward, I don't think that would work…cant you just do this one little thing for me?"

Her face clearly showed how much she wanted me to do this, so I nodded. She caught me off guard as she pulled me into a tight hug. While I rubbed her back I pondered. _How stupid is this? She desperately wants me to pretend to be her boyfriend when in reality; I desperately want her to be my girlfriend._

For the remainder of the morning, Bella and I sat at the office desk as we sorted through the mail and sorted out some of the jumbled data on the computer. Kyle and Ben lounged around, talking and reading magazines until one of us would give them orders to put books away.

"I haven't seen much of Mike around here lately." I commented as we sipped our coffees in the afternoon.

I glanced over to Bella to see her biting on her bottom lip uncomfortably until she said, "Neither have I…I guess he's a bit embarrassed after what happened on Halloween"

"So he should be" I growled out quietly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Bella turned beside me to look at me. I could see a small smile on her lips as she said, "He didn't really do anything Edward, he was just a little drunk."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I challenged in an inquisitive voice, "Ohhh so what? You weren't scared at all? Did you really think that he would have stopped if I hadn't turned up?" I could see her scowling at me now_…Damn, maybe I pushed too far? _

She surprised me with her next words, "Of course I was scared, but you promised me that you'd come back…I just wish you hadn't taken so long." I could see her face soften as she finished the last bit.

"Eughh, I should never have left you alone with him in the first place." I reprimanded myself as I leant forward with my elbows at the desk and my hands gripped tightly in my hair as the scene played over in my mind.

Bella POV

"Edward…?" I began cautiously as I watched him hunched over the desk, gripping his hands in his hair. _Why does he seem to care so much? All of this happened nearly two weeks ago. _I debated.

Sensing that he wasn't going to snap out of his stupor by himself, I reached one hand towards his back. I could feel the muscles in is back tense as I rubbed my hand slowly from his broad shoulders, down to the bottom of his back.

I heard him take a deep breath and exhale slowly. He dropped his hands, leaving his hair dishevelled, then turned to look at me with my favourite crooked smile playing on his lips. "Thank you…" he hesitated before he continued, "Sometimes I have a problem with my temper…I just keep remembering the way he was all over you."

I shuddered as I remembered how one of his hands kept creeping up my leg. _Why does he make it sound like it means more to him that it should?_ _Maybe he still see's me as Alice and Rosalie's best friend and an obligation to look after?_ I sighed as I dropped my hand from his back and picked up my lukewarm coffee. _Hold on why is that bothering me now? He's always looked out for me as well as Jasper. _I sipped my coffee.

"What are you thinking?" I looked over to see his forehead creased in a frown while he looked at me.

_Ohhh Jesus what do I say? I'm just confused as to why you're being more protective than usual of me? _I scoffed at my thought and opted for a simpler, "I was just thinking of how much I owe you after the other night." My smile faltered as I watched Edwards frown deepen.

"Bella, you don't owe me for anything, I got Mike off of you purely because it was obvious that you didn't want him there…" he began, his voice was curt, but I could hear that he was livid. I saw his jaw clench and his eyes drop to his hands as he added in a furious voice at a whisper, "Besides that, I don't think that I could have resisted a fight with him, there and then if his hand had gotten any higher up your leg…" I looked up at him at the same time that he looked up to me. We both sat in silence for a few intense seconds, each deep in our thoughts.

_He would have fought Mike over me? He really cares that much? Why the hell have I got butterflies in my stomach?_ I questioned myself as I wondered what I could say back to that. Luckily I was saved.

"Hey! Bells, what can we do now?" I heard Kyle ask me as he and Ben strolled over to Edward and me.

"Her name's Bella, not Bells Kyle" I heard Edward correct the boy while he picked up one of my hands in his and gave it a squeeze. _Damn, I forgot about the boyfriend charade! He's good...how can he make it look so natural? _I marvelled as I looked over to him.

Edwards nudge brought my attention back. I gave my head a small shake then looked up at the two of them with a small smile. "You two can sit here….and _behave_, while Edward and I go to the office to sort out a few documents." I got up and pulled Edward behind me.

"If you have any problems, just come and get me okay?" I told them as we walked away towards the office door, hand in hand.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to leave those two alone?" Edward asked me sceptically as I dropped his hand once inside the room and headed to the filing cabinet in the corner.

"I'll give them a chance, you can go check on them in a few minutes" I offered as I opened the top draw out.

I heard the familiar sound of springs behind me, telling me that Edward had just sat himself down on the old dusty sofa in the corner. Meanwhile, I pulled out a small file, and managed to drop half its contents on the floor at my feet…naturally. I sighed as I bent down to pick up the papers. As I stood up, I just heard Edward gasp before I smacked the top of my head on the draw that I'd left open.

Edwards's worried face was in my vision as I opened my eyes. _Did_ _I knock myself out?_ I wondered as I registered the blinding pain that was slicing in a line across the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and groaned as a particularly painful stab of pain shot over my head. The next thing I felt surprised me. I felt two strong arms pick me up bridal style and gently rest me onto the rickety old sofa.

My eyes shot open in shock as I felt Edwards hands move over my head gently. "How does it feel?" I heard him ask me in a worried voice somewhere behind me. I heard him move away and bustle about.

I decided to edit what I was actually thinking, ending up answering him with a simple, "Like someone's hit me over the head repeatedly, with…something…." I trailed off as I lifted one hand to feel for the bump that would surely be swelling on my head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" I heard Edwards voice warn me as I heard some other strange noise coming from his direction. I obeyed and dropped my hand back down while silently cursing myself for being so clumsy.

The sound of his footsteps drew my thoughts from the cursing and back to him. He crouched down beside me with a smile. I could see that his smile didn't reach his eyes; he was still worried about me. I watched him as he moved one hand which had some sort of pack with blue gel inside. I gasped as it touched my head. It was ice cold and felt amazing against my burning head.

"Better?" he asked me while his smile now reached his eyes. I realised that he was mocking me, but I didn't care.

My only answer was a simple "Mmmmm" as I closed my eyes and smiled. The pain had thankfully already toned down to a dull throbbing

I fell asleep. I woke up to find a small note resting on my stomach. _Shit…not another note…_I begin to panic as I sat up a little too quickly, causing my head to throb painfully and my vision falter for a few moments. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, and then read the note. Relief swept over me as I read the familiar handwriting,

_Bella, DON'T PANIC! You fell asleep; I'll be at the desk if you want me. _

_Edward _

I slowly got up and made my way to the desk, smoothing my rumpled clothes as I went.

"How's your head now?" Edward asked me as I sat down next to him. I could see the uneasiness in his face as he asked me.

I gave him a weak smile and said back "It's still there…Where have Kyle and Ben gone?" I added when I realised that they were nowhere to be seen.

The mocking smile from Edward unnerved me. _What have I missed?_ I frowned as he kept on smiling at me. "It's already 4 o'clock; they left not too long ago."

"Damn it, I slept for over 3 hours!" I exclaimed as I looked around to see how much work I needed to do before we left. I frowned in confusion as I realised that the whole place looked tidy.

"All done and dusted." Edward said smugly beside me as he stood up, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "I'm going downstairs for a little while, there's nothing much left to do here…there are painkillers there for you" he pointed to the pills on the top then finished, "So I'll see you later" he added as he walked to the door.

I did very little for the next hour or so, except for sitting behind the desk, checking in and out a handful of books. I felt slightly apprehensive, sensing that someone was watching me as I took a quick walk around the room to make sure that everyone had left. I got back to the door and turned off the lights before heading downstairs.

Once I reached the reception area, I expected to see Edward waiting for me like he would usually do if he'd wander off, but he wasn't there. My apprehension came back again but it was different this time. I went to the receptionist and reluctantly asked her if she'd seen Edward.

"I think the lout's down there" she informed me while pointing her finger towards the children's library.

I thanked her and headed in that direction while I wondered why the two of them resented each other so much. I got to the children's library to find Edward sat in the middle of a group of small children, listening intently to the librarian read the story of the three little pigs.

I saw his head rise up to look at me, and watched as he smiled and waved. I carried on watching closely as a little girl next to him whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and whispered something back, then got up and walked over to me. At the door, he turned around and gave his little friend a wave, which she returned enthusiastically.

"Sorry to drag you away…do you want to stay with your friend until the story's finished?" I asked in a mockingly curious voice as we bean to slowly walk towards the main door. I caught him as he gave the receptionist his traditional nasty look over his shoulder once we reached the door.

I began laughing as I asked him, "What's the deal with you two?"

He shrugged his shoulders at me as he smiled childishly saying, "She gave me the wrong directions on my first day here…it's a mutual dislike." He finished.

"Like on The Simpson's with Maggie and that baby with the one eyebrow?" I asked as I tried to understand how such a childish grudge could turn into such a vendetta. He just gave me another, brighter smile as he nodded his head.

Once we were nearly at the house, having been joined by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, I remembered the little girl at the library, and asked Edward, "So what was your friend's name?"

He gave me a quizzing look as he tried to think of who I was talking about. I watched as it turned to a look of understanding as he answered coyly, "Her names Kia."

I laughed at the way that he was pretending to be shy, and then asked, "What did she whisper in your ear before you left?"

"She asked me if you were my girlfriend…" he answered lightly. I nodded my head and for some reason became very curious as to what he'd told her.

"What did you tell her?" I asked with the most uninterested voice that I could manage.

By this point we were heading up the stairs to our apartment. I felt his hand lightly brush mine as he answered, "Only for today…"

_Did he just sound disappointed?_ I speculated as I walked in the door and dropped onto the sofa. I looked over my shoulder to see him laughing with Emmett and Jasper. _What the hells wrong with me!? _I shook my head as I cleared my mind for a more important topic of gossip with Alice.

"Okay, so Jasper and I have to go to some boring company dinner Friday night, so we'll be back quite late." She told me as she flipped through a magazine.

"Oh yeah, guys, I'm going to that truck show with Emmett Friday night as well! I got a ticket from a guy I know." I heard Rosalie call from down the hall.

_So it's just me and Edward Friday night…_I realised while my heart rate picked up nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you go, another instalment! _

_**Q**__-Do I give you Emmett__**x**__Rosalies & Alice__**x**__Jasper's Friday nights as well?_

_**A**__-Yes/No_

_Let me know 'cause I've got outline plots for both of their nights that I could use..._


	20. Tickle Fight

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Bella POV

"Eughhh I'm soo bored!" I whined as I lay full length along one of the sofas having finished my book twenty minutes earlier. I picked myself up on one of my elbows to see Edward reading intently from the other sofa. _Awww bless, he looks so cute!_ I laughed lightly as I watched his eyes dart across the page. One of his hands held the book, while the other was frozen in mid air, making him look like some sort of traffic controller.

This sign was familiar to me by now, seeing as I also got just as engrossed as he did in the trilogy of books that he got me addicted to. Once he'd finished the paragraph that he was reading, I watched as he took a mental note of the page he was on and slowly lowered his hand while asking, "Sorry, what did you say?"

I smiled at him while he drew his hands through his hair. I could see that he was waiting for my answer so I admitted timidly, "I'm bored" as I flopped myself back onto the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

I watched as he walked past me and went to sit where my feet lay. I picked them up to make room for him, but drew back slightly as I felt one of his hands brush lightly at the sole of my foot.

He caught my jerky reaction, and grabbed both of my ankles in his strong grasp while he asked with a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous voice, "Are we ticklish?"

_Ohhh damn it…_I cursed myself as I watched him slowly slide both of his hands down from my ankles, to my feet while still holding on in a strong grip.

_I can't breathe, I can't breathe!_, I chanted in my mind as I gasped for air between my laughter. He tickled my relentlessly even as I tried feebly to kick at him. He must have seen the pleading look in my eyes as he halted the tickling after ten agonising seconds.

He probably wasn't expecting me to, but I noticed the grip on my feet subside a fraction, so I took the opportunity to bolt for my bedroom. I was inches away from my door when I heard Edward get up and quote a line from the film 'Rat Race'. "It's a race, It's a race!" he mimicked the characters voice from somewhere behind me.

I cracked up at that point, and narrowly missed hitting the door frame as I began to giggle at his accent along with the tension of excitement that was building up in me at my inevitable capture ahead.

As I vaulted under my bedcover I realised that all I could hear was my erratic breathing and my heartbeat which was working overtime to accommodate my sudden surge of running and my nervousness as to why I couldn't hear Edward anywhere.

I closed my eyes as I lay on my side, concentrating mainly on my breath to even out. As I lay in this relaxed position, I still wondered where Edward was, because I knew that he wouldn't give up on torturing me that easily.

Seconds after the thought came to my mind; I felt the covers tug lightly behind me. I tensed up as I felt the covers lift and the mattress tip down to accommodate the new body. I began to feel edgy as the person behind me inched nearer to me, never saying a word or making a noise.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screeched loudly in shock as two hands grabbed hold of my feet and tickled them mercilessly.

"You can't escape my attention that easily Bella!" he laughed as my screeching died down to unwanted giggles.

"Edward……stop……please!" I gasped out pleadingly as I tried to wiggle from his iron strong grasp.

He thankfully let go of me and mocked, "I haven't seen you run so fast in all my life!"

I scowled and turned around to smack his shoulder, then lay back down, looking up at him. I could feel his laughter shaking the bed as I looked over to him. He held himself up next to me on his forearms while his head hung down, skimming the mattress. "Sure, sure, laugh at me" I mumbled while I remained staring at his arm, that was right next to me, marvelling at how muscular it looked. _I wonder what the rest of his body looks like? _I pondered.

I could feel tension crackling between us as he stopped laughing and turned his head sideways to look at me. I remained transfixed as the full intensity of his captivating green eyes held mine. I didn't let my eyes waver from his, until his dropped to my lips. I mimicked him and felt my eyes grow wider as his lips seemed to draw ever closer to me.

The bed wavered slightly as he moved himself so that he now had one arm on either side of my anxious body. I felt his thumb trace my bottom lip softly as his eyes darted to mine questioningly, a confused frown set on his face.

I felt his hand as it moved from my face, down to my waist, leaving a tingling trail making me hyper aware of his every touch. I could feel the apprehension radiating from him. He seemed unsure…_of what I wanted? I know what I want, why has it taken me so long to realise?!_ I shouted in my mind as my breathing picked up to a faster rhythm.

His eyes darted quickly back to my lips when I licked them. I could see the feral hunger in his eye's, and also the agonising restraint…that I would erase.

I looked up to his eyes, and half demanded as I whispered, "You'd better kiss me…"

The next moment, his lips were on mine, synchronized perfectly in our matched hunger for each other. On of my hands instinctively sank into his hair, while the other grabbed hold of his shirt roughly, pulling him on top of me.

I gasped at the sudden thrill of his weight pressing down on me and relished in the fact that he took that opportunity of me gasping, to slide his tongue past my lips, to meet mine.

While the kiss deepened, I couldn't help but notice how his hands roamed over my body tenderly and how I wanted more. I began to trail my hands up his shirt, smiling against his lips as I felt the muscles in his back tense in response to my touch.

My back arched in response as he pressed his hips against mine, causing all coherent thoughts to leave my mind. My heart raced and my breathing came out even more laboured as he trailed hungry kisses along my neck while one of his hands began massaging my right breast. I whimpered as he pulled his hand away, only to move it lower to hold grab my butt firmly as he ground his hips to mine. I heard his moan of pleasure over the sound of mine as he did that, even though he had his face pressed into the side of my neck.

I opened my eyes as he continued kissing me, only to see his open a fraction after mine. I felt his mouth agonisingly pull away from mine for long enough for him to whisper my name, and then his mouth was back where it belonged, on my hungry lips.

The sound of the doorbell seconds later burst the bubble that we were in, leaving me frustrated while Edwards eye's simply looked lethal as he propped himself on his forearms, resting his forehead on mine.

"Go see…who's there…" I managed to say as I still tried to catch my breath while the doorbell buzzed relentlessly.

I could see a wary look creep into his eyes, he cut me a glance as he slowly pulled away from me, "I'll be…right back…"

I couldn't help but notice how he made his statement sound more like a question, so I answered it regardless by saying with a smile on my face, "Hurry…please" He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he got out from under the blanket, while smiling broadly.

While he went to the door, I sat up, resting my back against the headboard, while hopelessly trying to smooth out my messed up hair. _Holy cow, if Edward can make my heart race like that just from kissing me…_I cut off my thoughts before they went too far.

The buzzing continued annoyingly, _Probably a drunk Emmett, holding the buzzer in…_I decided and sighed in relief when it finally stopped.I could hear Edward's grumbling from the front door as he closed it behind him angrily. _Don't worry love, I know how you feel, _my mind silently admitted as I stretched my arms over my head as I yawned. I froze as I realised that I'd used the word love. _O my God, I do love him again! And all it took was one simple kiss!...okay, maybe simple is the wrong word…_I disputed as my hands dropped to my mouth to stop me from doing something stupid like blurting out my revived love for him as soon as he stepped back into the room. _I don't think that would go down too well! _I laughed in my mind at the obscenity of the idea.

"Ohhh great…" I heard him mutter angrily from the other room.

Edward POV

_So the doorbell was just a distraction? Great…well there's nothing I can do about it now…and I wouldn't want to anyway seeing as I have Bella waiting for me in her bedroom. _I drew in a ragged breath as my thoughts swam with the memories of the last ten minutes or so. _Her soft body, warm breath, plump lips, her eagerness…_I stopped my train of thought there and headed to the bedroom deciding to pick up where we left off, hopefully.

I walked through the door to see Bella propped up against the headboard with a confused look on her face. _O shit, is she regretting what we just did? _I panicked as I stood frozen at the foot of the bed. "Bella…?" I began nervously; fearing the words which would spill from her lips… which I noticed looked invitingly swollen after our kissing.

"Edward…what's happened out there? Who was at the door?" she asked me quickly. I picked up a hint of fear in her voice which caused my anger to stir at whoever was doing this to us all.

I slipped under the covers next to her and wrapped my arms protectively around her waist, pulling her to me. I felt her relax in my arms as she moved about to sit between my legs. "Someone stuck the buzzer down as a distraction…" I whispered glumly in her ear, hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Why would they need the distraction Edward?" I could feel her tense up immediately as she asked me the question.

"Shhhh" I crooned as I began to massage her shoulders. I sighed, then told her the truth, "Someone slashed the tires of my car in the street…don't worry I'll have Rosalie sort it out." I reassured her.

"That _someone_ was the stalker wasn't it?" her terrified voice cut into me like a thousand knives. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, pulling her as tightly to me as possible as her body began to shake with defeated sobs.

"Bella, your safe with me…nothing will hurt you." I whispered in her ear while she continued shaking with torn sobs.

I managed to release my arms from her strong hold for long enough to lie her down. I quickly scooted down beside her before she grabbed me securely, burying her face in my chest and entwining our legs together.

As I laced her right hand with mine, I realised that she wasn't wearing the ring that was in the picture beside us on the table. "Where's your 18th birthday ring gone?" I asked her in mainly curiosity, but also as a desperate attempt to distract her.

"In my bedside table…it broke." She whispered while her sobs quietened down. I heard the sorrow in her voice as she told me. "You remembered it?" she asked me as she lifted her tear stained eyes up to look at me.

"Of course…the picture behind you was a bit of a reminder…" I admitted as I smiled my crooked smile.

"I love that smile" she whispered as she lowered her head back to my chest with a sigh.

I could tell that she was getting sleepy after her emotional outburst which, in my opinion was well overdue. "Go to sleep Bella…"I whispered as I kissed of her fingers that were laced with mine, "I'll be here when you wake up…"

"Mmmm hmmm, promise?" I heard her slurred voice mutter in a whisper as she slipped into sleep.

"Promise" I told her, even though I had no idea if she was still awake or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV.

_What the hell is that racket?_ I frowned as the noise continued. I snuggled deeper into Edwards' chest, breathing in his perfect smell. I could feel him laughing under my as a particularly loud thump came from the other room.

"Edward…make them go away…" I mumbled into his chest as voices began to babble incoherently on the other side of the door.

"You're wish is my command love" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head and slipped out from under me. _Love? He called me love…nahh he can't have fallen in love with me that fast, not even I'm that good! _I told myself as I pouted unhappily at the loss of his body next to mine, and then ducked my head under the blanket as light streamed through the door as he walked out of the room.

Edward hadn't closed the door tightly behind him on the way out, so I could hear the voices on the other side of the door more distinctly.

"Where's Bella, Edward?" I heard Alice ask, even though it sounded as if she already knew.

"In her room…" his voice was drowned out by Emmett's as he shouted, "At last you've seen the light, took you long enough!" I blushed as I realised that everyone else but I could see that Edward seemed to want me. _Maybe that's why he was so much more protective of me than Jasper…_I disputed.

"What are you doing?" I heard Edwards challenge someone in a confused voice.

"Calm down Edward, we're in love!" I heard Alice's voice call out excitedly only to be followed by Emmett's.

"Lighten up, be more like me, relaxed…I'm letting you off lightly for being with my sister…" I could just imagine him stood with his arms crossed over his chest in an intimidating stance.

"Whatever, look, Edward, did you know that your tire's have been slashed?" I heard Rosalie ask nervously. He must have nodded because she continued, "Alright then, I'll get new ones in for you as soon as…"

"Thanks Rose" Edward yawned.

"Now that's all sorted out, seeya!" Alice's voice rang out excitedly as the door to my bedroom banged open.

I jumped up in shock as Alice proceeded to jump over my bed like a child at Christmas, while Rosalie walked in calmly, flicking on the lights and shutting the door tightly behind her.

"OmyGodyouhavetotelluswhathappened!" I half made out what Alice dragged out in one breath as she slipped into the bed on my left, while Rosalie flanked me on my right.

I sighed in defeat after Rosalie gave me a prompting look. There was no way out of it, so I proceeded to tell them the whole story, in detail of how our night progressed, including the stalker's doorbell distraction.

"Alice….I'm talking about your brother!" I protested in embarrassment as she looked eagerly at me when Rosalie pressed for details when I got to the part when we started kissing.

"Ohh don't worry about that!" she laughed back at me while waving her hand, "I'm imagining you with Josh Hartnett…or maybe Jared Leto…?" After that little interruption, I continued until the end with only small words from them to prompt me.

Once I finished I quickly took advantage of their silence and asked enthusiastically, "So what happened to you two?" I looked back and forth between the two of them. Alice looked fit to burst, while Rosalie's face took on a dreamy look as she smiled broadly.

"Alice, you better go first before you explode…" Rosalie sighed as we watched Alice sit up straighter, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Okay…it was such a boring night to start with….." she began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mwahaha, you'll have to wait for the next bit!! (Go easy on me with the reviews, be nice, remember that I gave you Edward and Bella's night like you all pretty much demanded!:)_

_This chapter and the next total to over 5 and half thousand words!! Shocked? Well yes, I was too! hahaha! _

_Review for me people, and I will keep up my daily-ish updates!!_


	21. TruckShowLady In Red

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Alice POV.

"Alice, I'm really bored! Cant we leave already?" Jasper asked me pleadingly as we walked slowly around the room, mingling with the other guests.

"Jasper!" I hissed at him in disbelief, "We've only been here 23 minutes!" I felt him grab hold of my hand tightly as we made our way past a group of women who were already merry on the free wine and eyeing up Jasper.

"Fine, I'll stay, but the rules of work apply alright? If any woman corners me, you have to come and save me okay?" He stopped to plead with me as he held my face softly between his hands.

I looked up to him and nodded, not trusting my voice quite yet after seeing the intensity of his eyes. I felt my heart stutter as he kissed the top of my head, sighing in relief.

Thankfully Angela and Ben arrived soon after, so Angela and I left the guys in a pretty empty corner while we went and mixed with the crowd as we were expected to do.

The party went on alright, except for the few guys who tried to chat Angela and me up. "Ohhh no, oggler at 12 o'clock!" Angela laughed beside me as a guy called Daniel made his way over to us with a drunken smile slapped on his face. _Oooo this should be fun, he's highly drunk and has an inflated ego!_ I mocked as he advanced tipsily.

I quickly looked around the room for Jasper, but couldn't find him. _Option 2 then_…I began looking for the emergency exit signs just in case I needed a quick escape.

I looked back at Daniel only to see him looking slightly embarrassed and alter his course, completely avoiding us. I looked to Angela questioningly, but smiled in understanding as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against a strong, hard chest.

"Jasper, how can I ever repay you?" I laughed out as he span me around in his arms to look at him.

His cheeky smile caught my attention, along with his innocent looking eyes as he asked shyly, "I wondered if you could help me with 'Predator' at 4 o'clock?"

I looked to my right, but only saw an old man named Joe who was talking enthusiastically with a barman. I looked back up to Jasper's face with a confused frown on my face as he laughed at me. He rolled his eyes, and then leant down, so that his face was inches from mine. "My 4o'clock silly!" he smiled back at me in an over the top way before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

Un-fogging my mind of all thoughts of Jasper, I looked to my left to see a scarcely dressed brunette sauntering around a group of men, captivating their full attention, while she sent Jaspers back hungry looks. "Consider it done…" I trailed off as I narrowed my eyes at the wench across the room.

A few free glasses of wine later, Angela and I were pretty tipsy and had perched ourselves on the high stools at the end of the bar. As we chatted, both of our eyes darted routinely to Jasper and Ben before Angela began a new conversation.

"So Jasper seems to be getting closer to you now…from what I've seen…I think he loves you…" I looked back at her in shock. I knew Angela very well, so I knew how perceptive she was, and how she was usually right when it came to judging people and how honest she was. The seriousness in her eyes only backed up her statement, causing me to break out in a hopeful smile.

"Do you think so?" I bit down on my bottom lip as I looked over to Jasper again. There he sat with Ben, like he'd been doing most of the night, except for the times when either of us needed to save the other from undesired flirts.

"Alice he's been watching you like a hawk all night! Being your knight in shining armour…" she sighed, staring ahead of her with a dreamy look on her face as her sentence trailed off.

I swirled my drink in my glass and said hesitantly, "But…he's only been doing that because I don't want any of the guys here to hit on me…and he's the same, he doesn't want someone like the 'lady in red' clinging to him…"

Angela's laughter surprised me to say the least. That wasn't exactly the reaction I expected. After a few moments and some calming words from me, she took a deep breath then explained, "I'm sorry Alice, but don't you see? You're little act ensures that no one else gets anywhere near each of you. Why wouldn't you both use this opportunity to get drunk and hook up with someone? Because you want each other! See! God….I should get a chat show…"

Her voice trailed off as she stared off into space, probably imagining herself as a chat show presenter. I dropped my eyes to my glass, noticing that it was empty. _Damn…better go and grab a bottle from Jaspers table_, I decided and turned to look at them. _You hussy!_ I poked Angela quickly in the ribs, causing her to wobble on the barstool. "Come on! Our boy's need us!" I hissed as I jumped from my stool and proceeded towards Jasper and Ben.

_Humph…drag your nails over my Jaspers shirt will you?_ I fumed as I drew close enough to see them better. _Awww my poor Jazz!_ The look of complete anguish on his face made me hate the hussy even more.

_Being short has its advantages…_I smiled as I slipped past the beast woman and sat myself down on Jaspers lap. The look of relief flooded his face, and was clear in his voice as he whispered in my ear, "What took you so long?"

I turned back to look at him, still smiling and said loud enough for hussy to hear, "I'm sorry Jazz, from across the room, Angela and I thought it was a transvestite talking to you, but then I noticed the tacky dress and came over to rescue you." I finished, receiving another kiss on my forehead from Jasper who seemed to be in hysterics.

I sat quietly, waiting for some scathing retort, but got nothing. I heard her "Humph" then the rhythmic sound of her heels clicking away from us over the wooden floor.

"Hey Jasper, don't let this one go! She's diamond, just like my Angela!" Ben poured out his heart from behind us while smacking Jaspers back. I expected Jasper to correct Ben, but instead, he drew his arms around my waist tighter, burying his face in my shoulder.

I yawned reluctantly and heard Jasper farewell Angela and Ben, "We better get going, see you again some time."

I got up and hugged Ben and Angela then took hold of Jaspers waiting hand. He got us a cab quickly, and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. My curiosity soon got the better of me, so I asked him nervously in a whisper, "Why didn't you correct Ben when he kind of made out that I was your girlfriend?"

I watched him as he shrugged, then looked down at his hands which he twisted nervously. I could see the confusion in his eyes as he wracked his brain for something to say.

_That's it…_I decided gallantly as I thought over everything Angela had told me tonight. I shifted in my seat and then quickly sat myself on Jaspers lap, facing him. The shock in his face was tangible as his eyes grew wide.

I laughed lightly as I rested my hands lightly on either side of his face. I felt his hands slide slowly up my thighs, over my hips and then rest at my waist. My breathing hitched up at his touch and also because of the nervousness that I felt over what I was about to say to him.

"Jasper, I love you" I said with conviction as I stared into his eyes, I felt his arms wrap tighter around my back, pulling me closer to him. I then continued shyly, "You love me too; you just don't know it yet…" My voice was supposed to come out confidently, but even to my own ears I sounded unsure.

I looked down at my hands that were playing with a button of his shirt while silence stretched between us. _Open mouth, insert foot!!_ I reprimanded myself. He finally broke the silence, whispering my name. I looked up to see him looking completely serious, with a loving look in his eyes which held mine as he whispered back to me, "I love you"

My heart felt fit to burst at Jaspers declaration, leaving me teary eyed and euphoric. He quickly grabbed my face in his hands when he saw my reaction and kissed me, showing me all the love that he felt for me. _It's a good thing I'm sitting down;_ I smiled against his lips as the thought ran through my mind. I could feel his lips move over mine he asked, "Can you ever forgive me for talking so long to realise that I love you?"

I leant back reluctantly and smiled the sexiest smile I could manage as I whispered, "Of course I forgive you, but you're going to have to make up for lost time." I gave him a cheeky wink and marvelled at the undeniable look of lust in his eyes as they travelled over my body, before I drew him back to another passionate kiss.

"Ewwwww, Alice, you could have left that bit out!!" Rosalie interrupted Alice's story, looking highly disgusted as she rubbed her index fingers in circular motions at her temples as if trying to cleanse Alice's words from her mind.

"So it was you and Jasper kissing that freaked Edward out earlier?" I laughed as Alice nodded with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Well….enough about me! Your turn Rose!!" Alice squealed excitedly while Rosalie rolled her eyes and began the story of her night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie POV.

"Emmett, could you go and get me another pint of beer?" I asked over my shoulder as I watched the dirt pit below.

"Sure…I still can't believe that such a girl like you drinks beer!" he laughed at me while shaking his head.

I span around to look at him pointedly as I said slowly, "Emmett…I'm a mechanic…do you really think that you should be stereotyping me?"

His grin grew even wider as he turned to leave saying, "I guess not, you're a freak of nature!" Luckily for him, he'd gotten far enough from me that I couldn't smack him for that comment.

As the minutes ticked by, I watched as one huge mob of young guys around my age made their way past me. I turned to stare at the show below, hoping that they'd walk on by; I wasn't in the mood for an argument today.

My wish was nearly granted, but two of the guys fell behind and stood on either side of me. I refused to look at either of them, foolishly hoping that they'd get the hint and go away….but no such luck.

"Hey sugar, having a good time?" the one on my left asked me as he turned to look at me.

I smiled mockingly at him and then continued to watch the show. The guy to my right obviously didn't like my lack of participation, I saw him move as he leant towards my ear and whisper in a slimy voice, "You know, I could show you a good time…" an involuntary shiver ran down my spine as I felt one of his grubby hands play with a strand of my hair.

As I pulled back, I shot him a scathing look that dared him to be stupid enough to try something else. He just smiled at me with a look of defeat in his face as I turned back once again to catch a truck jump over 4cars. _Ewww, that slimy, grubby, stinking, pathetic excuse for a man…._

I hadn't realised what was going on until I felt a familiar shiver run down my back. I looked to my right, glaring, to see the same guy play with a strand of my hair like before. I dragged in a lung full of air, ready to shout a string of profanities at him, when I felt a pint of beer being thrust into my hand. I held on to it and looked to my right to see Emmett standing there with the slimy guy's wrist in his tight fist.

I could hear the guy whimper in pain as Emmett squeezed the guy's wrist, while staring silently at him with the most menacing and rage filled eye's that I'd ever seen. He soon let go of the guy and growled at him. _Wow he's so sexy when he growls! _I realised as the sound faded.

Emmett turned around to look at me while the two guys scampered. Without much thought, I instinctively grabbed hold of his shirt and locked my lips against his, letting him feel my relief, happiness and passion through my actions. I slowly backed up without breaking the kiss, so that I was pressed between the rail and him. I felt his eager tongue gliding along my lips, so I opened my mouth, hearing him moan as our tongues met.

I cursed the pint of beer that I held because I only had one free hand, which was still clenched tightly at the front of Emmett's shirt, half helping me to stand while his free hand lay splayed flat against the bottom of my back, pressing me tightly to him.

The cheers and whistles around us brought us back. I unwillingly pulled away from him, panting heavily as I gave his thrilled face a shy smile. He quickly bent down and brushed light kisses from my mouth to my ear where he whispered, "You owe me half a pint for all the beer I've dropped on the floor…"

I looked up at him and gave him a mischievous smile as I challenged, "Want to make that a whole pint?" I saw the ecstatic look on his face just before I dropped my plastic pint cup and locked my arms around his neck tightly as I kissed him deeply. I moaned deep in my throat as I felt him lift me so I was sat on the rail behind me, with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

After some more cheers and whistles, we drew apart panting heavily once again. He set me back on my feet and turned me around so that we could both watch the rest of the truck show. While the trucks drove through fire, jumped over mounds of dirt or over cars, Emmett held me tightly against his chest. Every so often I'd feel his lips brush my hair, neck and shoulders affectionately for no apparent reason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wooooow" I sighed as Rosalie finished her story. I looked over to Alice to see that she was actually speechless. _That has got to be a first!_ I wondered in awe.

I heard Rosalie clear her throat delicately beside me, then say, "If you don't mind girlies, I'm going to bed." She kissed my cheek and did the same to Alice who now looked exited.

"I'm off too! I want Jaspers strong arms around me tonight when I go to sleep!" she gave me a quick kiss and followed Rosalie towards the door. I realised happily that our sleeping arrangements would now change…for the better.

I lay back down in my bed laughing as I heard Jasper's voice call out commandingly, "Emmett, if I hear any funny noises, I swear to God I'll come in there myself and drag you out to Edwards car!"

Edwards's voice was next, "What about you Jasper? Same rule applies to you." I could hear the finality in his voice.

"Bella, sweetie, be responsible okay? I'm too young to be Uncle Emmett..." I laughed aloud as Emmett asked me in a mocking tone at the door of my room.

A few minutes later, Edward slid into bed next to me and pulled me tightly to his chest. "Hey roomie." I smiled up at him as I twined my feet with his. His quiet laughter shook me slightly. I kissed him quickly on the lips before I lay back down asking, "So…are you glad that Alice and Jasper are together?"

"Of course I am! They're both perfect for each other. Can you imagine Esme and Carlisle's reaction when they find out?" I heard his exited babbling. I went to answer but I involuntarily yawned instead. I could feel him tugging up the blanket protecively to cover me before he wound his arms back arround me. "Good night my love." I heard him whisper as he kissed the top of my head before I drifted to sleep.

_I have no idea if any of the above made sense…or if it was alright…but I can dwell on that anyway, I need to get going with my next chapter._

_Big, big, big thank you to all of the comments so far! They're all awesome, especially last chapter's!! _

_Anywho…..some action coming up in the next few chapters now that I've got them all paired up. Let the games begin!!! )_


	22. The morning after the night before

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Emmett POV.

I glanced at my watch and realised that it was nearing mid-day, but even though I was wide awake... I had no desire what so ever to get out of bed. I had been watching Rosalie sleep for the last half an hour and unsurprisingly I hadn't got bored of it yet.

I watched eagerly as she began to wake up. Her eyes began to flutter open, but she then slew a tired arm over her eyes, letting out a weary groan. I waited patiently for a few seconds, expecting her to drop her arm and remember that I was here, so when she didn't, I grabbed hold of her arm gently and pulled it away from her face.

"Sorry, but you were kind of ruining my view…" I smiled at her as she tipped her head over to me, yawning and with a frown on her face.

She gave me a quick smile before she mumbled out, "Your clothes are ruining my view, but you don't see me complaining…" before she turned around, so that her back was facing me, tugging the blanket up high over her shoulder.

"Not a morning person then huhh?" I asked cheerily while I inched closer to her.

I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me as she yawned out, "How could you tell?"

My laugher was muffled as I kissed her shoulder. "Pretty cosy here isn't it?" Rosalie asked me while looking over her shoulder at me with a brilliant smile.

I leant forward to kiss her tenderly, and then flopped back down with a satisfied smile on my face as I felt her shimmy back, closer to me. She began to fall back asleep while I rubbed lazy circles on her stomach with my finger tips, that's when I heard the doorbell.

Jasper POV.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and was about to turn over to my side, when I realised that Alice was half strewn over me. I looked down and saw her sleeping soundly, laying tight to my side. Through the blanket and from the light weight I could feel on me, I knew that she had her left arm on my chest and her left leg thrown over my stomach.

_Should I wake her up…?_ I wondered, but then thought the better of it, remembering her outbursts when we used to live in the same house.

I slipped my right hand under the covers and reached her bare leg that was soft and warm on my stomach. I closed my eyes as I ran my hand slowly along the side of her leg, from her calf to the middle of her thigh repeatedly as if I was trying to warm her up.

I felt her leg twitch as my fingers brushed the back of her knee, so I began to lightly run my fingers over it, while I watched amused as her face contorted into a frown. I gasped in surprise as she clamped her leg tightly together, trapping my hand. Her triumphant laugh drew my attention back to her face.

She was smiling up at me with a look that took my breath away. I could clearly see the love and happiness in her eyes to the extent that I felt as if it was radiating from her in waves.

Her leg relaxed, freeing my hand as I leant towards her for a kiss. Even though my hand was free, I didn't let go of her leg, I merely slid it up to her thigh and squeezed at the same time that our lips met. I felt her smile against my lips as I turned and slid my arms around her petite body to pull her onto mine.

Her laughter rang around the room until she settled down and whispered, "I love you" as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"I love you too" I whispered back as I ran my hands softly over her small back. I began to feel myself drifting back to sleep now that I had her warm body comfortably on mine, but she startled me by reaching over to her CD player.

I was too tired to even bother asking her what she was doing, but she told me anyway. I opened my eyes as I felt her rest her forehead on mine and watched her eyes sparkle as she whispered, "Listen to the lyrics of this song…"

_All I want is to be with you  
All I want is to be with you_

I smiled at her as she kissed me at the end of each of those lines in the song. I responded quietly, so I could listen to the words, by wrapping my arms around her waist tightly.

_Show your cards, show me what you got  
We'll break these poker faces, like it or not  
_  
_Everyone's in my head  
But I want you in my bed  
I never wanna go a day without you  
I could never go a day_

My breath caught in my throat as I watched her close her eyes and whisper the last two lines against my lips. My heart felt like it was going to burst or spontaneously combust in my chest due to the surge of love I felt for the miracle in my arms._  
_

_Come closer to me baby  
I've got everything you need  
To feed your hunger pains for tonight _

Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day with out you  
Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day without you.

Innocence meet jealousy.  
Isn't she stunning?  
She'll make you smile so hard inside  
Make you wish you could bring back those nights  


By this point I could feel one of her hands drawing little patterns on my chest while her head rested next to mine. I had my eyes closed, wondering if she could have found a more fitting song the both of us right now.

_  
Take a walk with me through my head  
I'll show you where I rest  
All those nights when I'm without you  
Draw a new breath; I swear I'll show you  
_

I realised at this point that the chorus would be coming up, which I'd heard before. I took this opportunity to turn my head to Alice's and kiss her. She moved herself back to lying fully on top of me while we kissed; I laced one of my hands with the one she still had on my chest.

_  
Come closer to me baby  
I've got everything you need  
To feed your hunger pangs for tonight _

Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day with out you  
Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day without you

Come closer to me baby  
I've got everything you need  
To feed your hunger pangs for tonight  


I took me a second or two to realise that she'd stopped kissing me, and then I heard her sweet voice tickling my ear, "Shhhh…listen…" I feebly clawed at her as she moved away from my body to sit up on my stomach, but listened as she told me to.

_  
This can all be a reality  
If you just say you'll stay with me  
I'll make sure everything is done right."_

I watched her face as the last three lines sang around the room and noticed her eyes shining with hope. _Doesn't she think that I want to stay with her?!?_ My mind screamed incredulously. The moment the song ended, I sat up, jolting her slightly, so grabbed hold of her around the waist to steady her. I could feel my eyes boring into hers intensely as I whispered to her, "I'll always stay with you." I noticed that my voice clearly conveyed the conviction in my words as her angelic face lit up and within seconds her perfect lips crushed to mine in a passionate kiss, propelling me back onto the bed.

Edward POV.

"Bella?" I whispered in a confused, tired tone as I ran my hand blindly over the bed, trying to find her. I rubbed my eyes quickly, only to find that she wasn't there. I impulsively decided to give the police a call, to report my car's tire slashing while I was alone. After a few minutes of explaining about the car, the notes and the phone calls, I was told that they'd see what they could do to help us before the end of the week and was advised to keep note of everything…which Alice had been doing anyway since day one.

I hung up and lay back down, feeling a little better now that we had some sort of help behind us if we needed it. As I lay there, I faintly heard someone bustling around in the kitchen, so I got up to see who was about, already knowing that it was Bella.

I silently watched her as she leant over the kitchen counter, scribbling on some piece of paper with her back to me, swaying her hips to the music coming from the CD player in the corner. _She doesn't know I'm here…_I realised as my eyes fixed intently on her body.

Slowly, I crept up behind her and placed my hands on either side of her swaying hips. As she stilled, I inched my hands up to her waist, before tickling her._ I wonder if this could lead to the same thing as last night…?_ I wondered hopefully as my thoughts ran back to last night.

_What the…?_ I could feel her slowly sliding down to the floor. I let go of her and stood back as I muttered out, "Cheater!" in disbelief as I looked down, to see her sat on the floor, with her arms and legs crossed in a stubborn stance.

"I was trying to do my crossword Edward! That wasn't very nice…" I could hear that her reprimanding voice was beginning to lack conviction. "…Distracting me like that." She finished with a humorous smile as she got up and sat herself up on the counter next to her crossword.

"I'm sorry that I distracted you like that…" I began in a seductive voice as I stepped over to stand between her legs. "Maybe I could distract you in another way? What do you think?" I asked as I began to run my hands up her thighs.

"Hmmmm…I could be tempted…" she replied with an amused smirk on her face as she played along with my game.

I ran my hands up to the top of her thighs, then around to rest at the bottom of her back. After a few moments, I got a good grip on her, and slid her forwards, closer to my body. I smiled victoriously against her throat as I felt her legs warp around me. I could hear her breathing getting faster as she reached her arms slowly forward to grab hold on to the bottom of my shirt.

I trailed butterfly kisses over her neck and down to her collar bones while she slipped her hands under my top, running her hands over my stomach, and up to my chest. I began to reach under her top, revelling in the softness of her stomach, until we were interrupted by a simultaneous knock on the door and wailing of the door bell.

"Ignore it….maybe they'll go away…" I heard Bella plead with me as I went to step back from her. Her legs remained around me in a strong grasp, so I had no choice but to lift her off the counter and cradle her in my arms.

"Are you going to get down?" I asked in a challenging tone as I headed towards the door, with her still wrapped around me.

"Nope, I'm quite comfy up here thanks" she beamed at me when she saw the look of surprise cross my face. _Damn…I thought she'd get down…not that I'm complaining…_I accompanied my thought with a squeeze of her perfect butt, which caused her to giggle against my shoulder.

I finally opened the door after getting past the obstacle of Bella being slightly in my way. I instantly felt Bella's body jump from mine in excitement when she saw who was at the door. I took a few steps back, feeling surprised and dejected as I watched her vault herself into his arms, in the same position as I held her seconds before.

_Well that's the icing on the cake…_My mind mocked as I watched my Bella litter kisses over his face_. I can't take anymore of this,_ I admitted to myself and made my way past the confused looking Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, to Bella's room.

_I know, I know…haven't updated in 2days!! Just so you know-I got total writers block! Shock, shock, horror, horror I know!!_

_Anyway, I'm recovered now…I hope! So on with the show!!!_

_The song in Jasper's POV was 'Warm me up' by THE AUDITION. (Blinding song!) Anyone surprised at how tame Rosalie was with Emmett?...You were!?...So was I!!!hahaha!!_

_I'm guessing that you all know who's at the door, right??_


	23. Eavesdropper

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Bella POV.

The moment the door opened, my emotions took over, and propelled me to Jacob_. I can't believe he's here! Why didn't he call me to let me know?!!_ My mind ran with various frantic questions as I clung to him, as if my life depended on it. I rained a few kisses over his face, letting him know that I was happy to have him here, because I couldn't find my voice at that moment to tell him.

"Wow there Bells! Happy to see me?" Jacob laughed into my ear as I squeezed his neck excitedly.

"Of course I am! How long can you stay for?" I asked eagerly as I looked back to his sunny smile.

"Only until tomorrow afternoon…I'll have to get back to work then." I frowned at his answer, wishing that he could stay longer.

"So…how's living life as a Koala treating you?" I saw the smirk on his face at his mocking question. I got the hint and let go of my tight grip on him, thankfully landing on my feet and not on my face.

I belatedly remembered that I'd rudely left Edward. I could feel myself blushing with embarrassment at being so impolite, hoping that he would forgive me. I looked around wildly, my eyes passing Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, but not finding Edward.

"Alice…where's Edward?" I asked apprehensively, wringing my hands while the feeling of panic began to bubble within me.

I could hear Jacob bustling around behind me, shutting the door. I felt his warm hand squeeze my shoulder reassuringly as Emmett answered in an agitated voice, "He's in your room, probably feeling a little confused after you chucked yourself at that guy." I drew back slightly at the scorn in his voice, but made no attempt to correct him.

I headed to my door, which was now closed. I tried to open it, but realised that Edward had locked it from the inside. I called out to him a few times, but got no answer. I could feel my tears falling freely and silently down my face as I turned back to look at the living room.

I watched Rosalie smack Emmett on the back of his head and whisper urgently in his ear. Alice meanwhile came over to me and dragged me to the sofas while Jasper went to shake Jacob's hand and get him something to eat.

"Alice…what have I done wrong?" I asked in a confused voice as I sat down with Rosalie and her on either side of me.

"Nothing Bella…it's just Edward…you know he never really liked Jacob for some reason…" Alice kind words trailed off beside me as a looming figure made its way to crouch in front of me.

"I'm sorry…Rosalie told me about this Jacob guy…" I looked at Emmett's face to see him looking genuinely sorry. I gave him a weak smile of acceptance through my tears before he hauled me into a rib cracking hug.

A few minutes later, Jacob and I were alone, catching up in the living room. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had all headed out for breakfast, leaving Edward locked up in my room after no reply.

Edward POV.

The jealousy ran through me as if it were in my blood, latching itself onto my red blood cells, desperate to reach every part of my body. I lay on Bella's bed, listening to music on my I-Pod as loudly as it would go, trying to drown out everyone else and the images of what I just saw by concentrating on the music alone.

_This isn't working…_My mind told my heart who was currently beating painfully in my chest. As one song ended and another started, the silence let me hear Bella's pleads for a few seconds. I hit fast-forward to get the song going to sooner drown Bella's voice out. Those few seconds of hearing her pleading voice had brought on a new wave of agonising pain to go with the pain of jealousy.

_It's just Jacob…she's begging me to open the door…why don't I? I love her…maybe I should have told her last night…maybe Jacob's here to split me and Bella up? Maybe its fate telling me that I should have let Bella know how I felt about her sooner…_ My thoughts ran panicked and speculative as the music droned on in my ears.

Another wave of banging on the door caused me to pause my music. I turned it straight back on, ignoring Alice's desperate plea of asking me to come out and join them for breakfast down the road. I realised that I actually felt quite queasy after the emotional onslaught of the last few minutes, and breakfast probably wouldn't be a good idea anyway.

Ten minutes later, it finally dawned on me that Jacob and Bella were alone, probably in the living room. _If I want to gauge how their relationship is at the moment…maybe I just overreacted…all I have to do is turn off my music and eavesdrop…_I told myself, and then did just that.

I quietly got off the bed and sat myself near the door. I kept a little distance between myself and the door just in case someone would be cleaver enough to notice my shadow under the door and realise that I was listening in.

My heart beat erratically with nervousness as I heard their voices quite clearly.

"I'm so happy that you're here and that you've told me everything" I picked up the tone of relief in her voice which clearly backed up her words.

"Yeah…me too, I feel like a great weight's been lifted off my shoulders…I'm just really sorry about Edward…" I cringed at the cheeriness in his voice, and then growled as silently as possible when I heard his pathetic pitying tone at the end.

"Mmmm, he'll get over it…it's not like we've done anything wrong…I love you, he should have realised that by now." I sat mouth agape as I heard Bella's voice from the other room. The brusque sound to her voice cut into me along with her disregard for me and the mocking of my apparent ignorance of her love for him.

"I love you too Bells"

There was silence for a few seconds while my heart silently shattered like glass into a thousand tiny pieces inside my chest, painfully impaling my insides with the jagged remains, leaving the pain in my heart to seep out freely. _They love each other! _My mind screamed in disbelief, causing my mind to pound painfully.

"So what did Billy say about the wedding?" My mind began to swim at her words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Married? No way…they're talking about someone else_. I reasoned with myself.

"Ohhh Bells, you should have been there! The look on his face…and Charlie's! They looked so happy!" I could just imagine him, smiling at her, bursting with happiness at his declaration.

"You should have got a picture! I'd have loved to have seen it…seeing as it was such a big moment for the both of us…I'm sorry that I wasn't there." She sounded so disappointed at the end, I began to wonder if she really hated being here and longed to be at home with him.

"Shhhh Bella…its alright! You'll get to see them with the same looks on their faces again on the big day!"

"I will wont I!" I could hear the smile in her voice as she said this in a mock speculative voice.

I absently realised that I'd slipped to lie on the floor. I was laying a little way from the door, heart broken after the revelation of the marriage. _How could it be anyone's but Bella and Jacobs? He mentioned how happy Charlie and Billy were and how she'd see them just as happy again on the big day._ I got up and sprawled my body messily over the bed, then sighed heavily, which I realised was a mistake…it only made my chest hurt even more.

I closed my eyes and shut my mind off the best I could from the pain and the bursts of the conversation that my mind was regrettably recollecting at random intervals. I put turned the I-Pod back on again and curled up, hugging my chest to try and stop the aching pain that kept its tiresome onslaught on me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How could some of you not realise that it was Jacob?!?! What did you think of BxJ's convo!? Shocking aint it! ;)_

_**P.S.** Breaking Dawn release date will be announced tomorow! 7th of Feb!!_

_Also...been doing some reading lately- Wuthering Heights! My God! It's seriously moved me to tears! Way better than what I remembered it from the film! (Got Jayne Eyre too…another of my faves…me a happy chappy!!!-_ sorry i got a little excited...i loves my books!!)


	24. Understanding

**YEY!!BREAKING DAWN OUT AUGUST 2ND!!**

**_I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all._**

Bella POV.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything…but…why are you here Jake? Is everything alright back home?" I asked apprehensively, hoping that he wasn't going to be the bearer of bad news.

"No, don't panic, everything's fine! I've just got some big news for you!" Excitement began to build up in me, simply from watching Jacob bounce on the sofa like a little kid.

He went on for a few minutes, only halting to get another drag of air before propelling on with his story. He told me that he'd fallen in love with a girl that I knew from the reservation…_I always liked her…_ I noted to myself as I listened to him. They were getting married in the summer on the beach, and I was invited seeing as I was one of Jacob's best and oldest friends. Billy had appointed Charlie as his wedding co-planner…Jacob had no idea what exactly they were planning, but apparently they liked to have their 'planning meetings' while they were out fishing.

"I'm so happy that you're here and that you've told me everything" I admitted as I sunk back into the sofa's cushions.

"Yeah…me too, I feel like a great weight's been lifted off my shoulders…I'm just really sorry about Edward…" I could see it in his eyes that he really meant what he said._ I couldn't believe that Edward reacted like that! I guess it could have looked kind of…weird…me, jumping on Jacob…o well, I'll deal with him later; he's not going to ruin my day with Jake._ I decided stubbornly.

"Mmmm, he'll get over it…it's not like we've done anything wrong…I love you, he should have realised that by now." I spoke my mind as I snuggled closer to Jacob, secretly worrying about Edward.

"I love you too Bells" I felt his boulder sized arms wrap around me protectively as he spoke. I couldn't help but smile at having Jacob here, but also feel guilty for wanting to swap Jake's arms with Edwards.

"So what did Billy say about the wedding?" I asked eagerly.

"Ohhh Bells, you should have been there! The look on his face…and Charlie's! They looked so happy!" he gushed out in an animated demeanour.

"You should have got a picture! I'd have loved to have seen it…seeing as it was such a big moment for the both of us…I'm sorry that I wasn't there." I couldn't help but feel like I was slipping away from him after the few years apart, and only seeing him a few times each year. I felt like I should have been there, with my best friend when the big things happened in his life.

"Shhhh Bella…it's alright! You'll get to see them with the same looks on their faces again on the big day!" he reassured me.

I smiled as I realised that he was right. "I will wont I!" I said back in a mock speculative voice which was slightly over the top.

Rosalie POV.

"Budge over!" I hissed at Emmett who was beside me, peeping through the keyhole of our front door. I heard him groan and stumble as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Rose! I'm going to have to get out of this abusive relationship unless you change your ways!" Emmett murmured in a serious voice as he rubbed his side with a pained look on his face.

I kept my steady gaze on his face, even after he'd finished speaking. I could tell that I was intimidating him. "Rose? Didn't you hear me?" I smiled at the nervous tone in his voice.

I stood up fully and stalked over to him, and then wrapped my arms around him. "You're not going anywhere" I smiled at him as his body relaxed to hug me back.

"Guys, I really don't think that they're fighting right now." Alice's voice drew me back to 'reality'. I watched her as she peered through the keyhole from every angle possible.

"I already told you that when we first got back, they aren't fighting, I can feel it, but would anyone listen to me? No!" I held back my laughter as I cut a glance to Jasper who was stood a little distance away from us, his arms crossed over his chest with a frustrated look on his face.

"Dude, how many times do we have to go over this, you can't just 'feel' peoples emotions!" I noticed that Emmett sounded a little tired when he said this. _They've obviously had this debate before…_I supposed.

"Ohh yeah? How about all those times at bar's that I've 'felt' fights brewing, and then they've happed?" Jasper looked very smug from where he stood, with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, you're just good at reading peoples body language…" I picked up the nonchalant tone as he spoke. _Awww he's wrong! Haha!_ I wisely decided to refrain from gloating aloud with Jasper.

I could see Alice twirling the key to the door in her hand as she stood silently waiting for the guys to stop their bickering. I gave her a quick nod when she looked at me, signalling her to open the door.

Bella and Jacob were sat in the living room and Edward was still locked up in Bella's room by the looks of it.

"Wow Bella baby! What's wrong?" I frowned in confusion at Emmett's question. _What does Bella's face look like?_ I wondered, and then went to look for myself. I noted the big tub of ice cream and then tried my best not to wince when I saw her face. I could tell that she was upset, her eyes had red rings around them from crying and her eyes looked flat, lacking of their usual sparkle.

"Edward hasn't come out yet…it's been over two hours now…and he wont answer me when I call him…do you think he's alright in there?" she whispered out in a devastated tone, then tucked her head back into Jacob's side as she began her quiet weeping anew.

"That's it, Rose! Do you have a screwdriver?" Emmett's voice sounded determined. I gave him an 'are you serious' look, then foolishly remembered that we did actually have one.

"Ohh yeah, we do, sorry, I'll just go get it…" I stammered. I headed to the kitchen and took it out of the cupboard which held our never used cook books.

I handed him the screwdriver and was about to head back to the Bella, Alice and Jacob until I heard the words 'wedding' and 'shopping' come from Alice's mouth. I turned around swiftly and stood beside Jasper who looked as confused as I felt as we watched Emmett study the screwdriver.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Emmett called out excitedly then turned to Bella's door. He pummelled his fist against it, and then shouted out in an 'I mean business' tone, "Edward, if you don't open the door, I will!"

After a few seconds of silence, Emmett shrugged his shoulders and began to unscrew the door's hinges. I heard Bella's voice plead weakly behind me, "Don't…….leave him alone, he'll just be mad at you for doing this."

I listened to her argument, and then said, "Bella, you are going in there, you are going to talk to him, while we go to the park or something to give you guys the time to sort it all out okay?"

I could see the cogs turning in her mind as she thought it over. "What if he wont listen? What if he starts shouting at me?"

"Look, just remember this, its something Esme told us, 'Never forget what a man says to you when he is angry'" I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "He's probably just jealous of you giving Jacob your attention."

A few minutes later, Emmett was on the last screw, and the rest of us were all stood next to the front door ready to leave Bella and Edward alone. We all watched eagerly as the last screw fell to the floor. Emmett whispered something to Bella before chucking the screwdriver on one of the sofas and heading out the door with us.

Bella POV.

_According to Emmett, all I have to do now is push the door a little bit, and slide in. Easier said than done!_ I panicked as I stood alone, staring at the door.

I picked up my courage, and slowly made my way into my bedroom. My breath caught at the sight of Edward, asleep on my bed, curled up looking vulnerable. _Did I do this to him?_ I held back my tears as I crept over to him and pulled away his I-Pod which was still running, but had fallen from his ears.

I tossed the I-Pod aside and slowly sat down beside him. My mind ran ragged as I struggled to think of what to say to him when he woke up. I decided to leave it for now; I'd improvise when I needed to, for the time being I just sat there, smoothing his hair from his face.

All too soon, he began to stir. _Should I stay here next to him, or move away from him?_ I feared about what to do for the best. I decided on sitting over on the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

I watched silently, full of nerves as he sat up, his eyes downcast. I gasped when his head suddenly snapped up to glare at me. "Edward…please talk to me" I pleaded desperately as I wrung my hands anxiously.

"Why? We have nothing to talk about" he whispered back to me in a hard tone. I noticed that his eyes looked just as hard as his voice.

"We do have something to talk about! Why did you just storm off like that when Jake arrived?" I asked as calmly as I could while eagerly wanting to hear his answer.

"Why did I storm off? I'm surprised you even noticed!" he spat back at me, in an astounded tone. I remained silent in the corner, unable to think of anything to say. I had never seen Edward look so hurt before; it cut into me deeper knowing that it was all my doing. "I heard you, you know." I just managed to hear his whisper. I looked to him and saw that he was now staring at me, unblinkingly.

"So when's the wedding? I have to admit, I was a little surprised to hear about it especially after the time we spent together last night and this morning!" his voice gradually rose from a dangerously calm tone to an angry outburst.

I shrank back in my chair while my mind processed his words. _Wedding? He heard us talking about Jake's wedding! He thinks that I'm marring Jacob? _I foolishly began to laugh at the ludicrous idea that was running through Edwards mind.

"Bella! This isn't a laughing matter, either explain everything to me, or leave me alone!" I hushed my laughter and looked at him with a pitying look.

"Edward, you heard Jake and me talking about _his_ wedding. _He's_ getting married to some girl from the reservation. I'm guessing that you didn't hear the start of our conversation?" I explained to him calmly, hoping that he'd calm down too.

I saw him shake his head then mutter in disbelief, "How do I know that you're not lying to me?" I saw the look of defencelessness and fear in his eyes as he hugged his arms around himself before lowering his head.

I leapt from the chair and crawled my way over to him. I sat in his lap, facing him and hugging him as tightly as I could as I whispered in his ear, "Have I ever lied to you? Jacob's been my best friend all my life and nothing more, you know that!" I reprimanded him.

His arms began to wrap themselves around my body as he whispered out, "I've been a fool haven't I?" I'm sure he felt me nodding my head against his shoulder, because he continued, "I was so afraid of losing you, just hours after I finally had you to myself. I know how much Jacob's always meant to you, I guess I jumped to conclusions."

My tears began to flow freely. I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes as I poured my heart out to him, "You mean everything to me, I loved you before and I love you again." I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as I could manage. As I was going to break away, until I felt his hands slip into my hair and pull my head gently towards him, closer.

I was gasping for air by the time that he released my head from his tight grip. I leant my forehead against his as I raked in the air. I could still feel Edward's hands roaming over my body hungrily as he tried to catch his breath with me.

My attempt at catching my breath was futile, because Edwards roaming hands were just increasing the rapidity of my breathing. They travelled over my legs, to my hips, over my back, around to my waist and up to my breasts. I stared into his eyes as his hands stilled at their last destination. I could see the passion and lust burning in his eyes as he whispered to me in a hoarse voice, "I love you more and more everyday, I wish that I realised that years ago."

I silenced his regrets by crashing my lips to his in a fervent kiss. We both fumbled about as Edward desperately tried to manoeuvre me to lie on my back while not breaking our ravenous kiss. Eventually, we made it and triumphantly managed not to break the kiss. My head sunk further into the pillow and my body sunk further into the bed as Edward pressed his body against mine. I securely wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist while I still had any coherent thoughts.

I could feel Edward tongue trailing my bottom lip so I opened my mouth, eagerly wanting more. I moaned as I his tongue slipped into my mouth, possessing it. I closed my eyes as his tongue thrust into my mouth caressingly in a slow rhythm as his hands began to peel away my clothes. I tightened my arms around his neck moaning more and more as his tongue began to thrust faster in a more eager approach as he mimicked what was to come.

My impatience mounted, so I began to tug at his clothes, discarding them as soon as they were off his chiselled body. I managed to break my mouth free from his to claw air into my lungs while my hands travelled over his perfect upper body. I could feel his chest heaving against mine as he leant himself down to trail kisses down my neck.

I heard him growl impatiently once he reached the barrier that was my bra. He swiftly took it off and flung it over his shoulder before leaning back down to shower kisses over each of my heaving breasts. My hands found their way into his hair, making it easier for me to pull him back up to me to kiss him impatiently.

I could feel his lips curve into a smile as I kissed him. I broke away, "And what's so funny?" I managed to ask him breathlessly.

"You…I never imagined that you'd be so eager" he murmured against my lips. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I didn't respond…vocally, I arched my hips to grind against his, issuing a gasp from Edwards lips. He soon got the point and discarded both of our underwear, leaving us both completely naked.

"You're so perfect…" he mumbled against my lips, his voice dripping with love as he held himself up on his forearms, looking down at my body.

I kissed him passionately before saying earnestly, "You're…quite easy…on the eyes…yourself" I kissed him between words, trailing my hands down his chest, and around to his butt. I gave him a quick squeeze, granting me a breathtaking smile from his lips before they fervently descended back to mine.

I felt one of his hands at my hip, caressing it lightly while he drew himself closer to me. My breath left me as he slipped inside. I heard his groan of satisfaction through the foggy haze of pleasure around me as our bodies moved together, each new wave of pleasure washed over me as I clung to him, never wanting to let go. His lips descended back to mine as we both got closer to out release. I could feel the tension building up in me, only moments away. "Edward…I'm so close…" I panted against his ear as he kissed the side of my neck. There was no mistaking the growl that crossed his lips at my words. He reacted by thrusting into me harder, bringing with it my release. I bit down on his shoulder muffling my scream, but faintly hearing Edwards gasp as my body pulsed and shook with pleasure. His final thrust was accompanied by his own release; I heard his cry of ecstasy as he fell onto my body, spent.

We lay there, together for a minute or two, neither of us uttering a word while we both struggled to get our breaths back. My hands instinctively ran through his hair, while one of his hands simply lay flat on my chest, where my heart beat erratically beneath.

Edward's weight on top of me made it slightly harder for me to breathe, which he soon realised as he, much to my disappointment, rolled to his side. I whimpered at the loss of him inside me and the feel of his body so close to mine, until he flipped us over, so I was lying on top of him.

I smiled down at him before kissing him on the chest, and resting my ear over his heart. I could hear it slowing down as his hands travelled over my back, to the back of my neck and into my hair. "I love you" I whispered sleepily into his chest. I heard the change in his heart's rhythm as it sped up at my words. I lifted up my head to look at his face, which was plastered in a dreamy smile. He pulled me up, closer to his face, and then he began to adoringly kiss my nose, cheeks, temples, ears, eyelids, the corners of my mouth while muttering a quick "I love you" between each.

My arms soon got tired of holding myself up, so I moved to lie beside him. As I reluctantly moved, my eyes beheld an angry looking mark on his shoulder. I sympathetically ran my fingers over the bite mark while I whispered and embarrassed "Sorry."

I lay down quickly, with my back to him before he got the chance to say anything back to me. After a few seconds I realised that the bed was shaking. I looked around to see Edward struggling to contain his laughter. I scowled at him and turned back around, looking away from him.

I felt his warm breath caress my ear as he whispered in a husky voice, "Bella, don't be sorry, it was a turn-on." I heard the smile in his voice and blushed at the memory of how painful the mark looked. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me tightly against his warm body while his lips brushed along the nape of my neck as I lay shocked at his confession.

"Well then…" I began slowly, "I guess I'm not sorry." I turned my heard around to see him gazing at me with eyes that reflected the love that I felt for him.

"You're so perfect Bella" he whispered with an astonished sound in his voice before his lips continued trailing tenderly across my shoulders and nape.

I closed my eyes and let out a yawn as I twined my fingers with Edwards, whose hands rested on my stomach. I drifted off to sleep listening to Edward hum a tune in a soft tone behind me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You like Lemons? How'd you like those Lemons? ((laughs pathetically at own joke))_

_Anywho…big sorry if it aint good…I'm not really into writing Lemons, but y'all bothered me so much-so there you go! _

_And how could some of you think that Bella & Jake were talking about their Wedding?!?! I'm on team Edward, my twin sister is on team Jacob, (She's the evil twin!)_


	25. Slap Head

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Edward POV.

"Edward! They're back!" I heard Bella's frantic voice beside me as she smacked my hands away from around her waist. I sat myself up and watched her, amused as she struggled to find her top. I knew where it was; on the floor between the bed and the bed side table…I put it there.

As the seconds ticked by as I put on my clothes while I half listened to everyone talking on the other side of the door. By now, I was fully dressed while Bella scoured around the room looking exasperated as she looked for her final item of clothing; her top.

"Edward!" she hissed at me while I ran a hand through my hair, "Have you seen my shirt?" I held back a smile and shook my head 'no'.

I held up my shirt, the one that I'd been wearing earlier to her while whispering, "If they ask, tell them that you spilled hot chocolate over your shirt." I could see her mind running as she contemplated the consequences of coming out, wearing one of my shirts. She eventually tugged the shirt from my hand and put it on while muttering a quick thanks. I smiled in triumph knowing that she hadn't realised that she was now wearing the same shirt that I wore that morning.

"What happened to the door?" I questioned Bella as I assessed the open hinges.

"Emmett happened to the door" she replied to me while shaking her head. I caught her trying to smooth down her hair. _Whoahhh…she's fooling no one!_ I pitied her attempt at trying to look 'casual'.

"Edward, do I look alright?" she asked me apprehensively as I unlocked the door.

"Perfect" I lied. _She looks like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards!_ I held back my opinion, knowing that Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and possibly Jacob would all voice their opinions.

I pulled the door away from its frame fully, now that the door was unhinged from both sides. Everyone sat together in the living room; eyes locked on Bella and me.

"Bella…why are you wearing the shirt that Edward was wearing this morning?" Alice asked tentatively from Jaspers lap. I heard Bella gasp behind me before she punched me in the back, having realised that I had deliberately given her that shirt.

"Oh my God you had sex" Rosalie blurted out with an astonished look on her face. I suddenly felt Bella as she hid behind me. Her hands gripped at my shirt on either side of my waist as she pressed her face against my shoulder blades in embarrassment.

I realised that there was no point in me trying to hide the fact, I couldn't hold back the contentment inside of me, and so I simply smiled. The room was still eerily silent, until Bella called out from behind me in a childishly decisive voice, "We didn't have sex, we made love."

I clapped my hands over my ears as the girls erupted into exited shrieks, and the guys all whistled. I felt Bella's hands loosen their grip on my shirt and wrap around my waist. Her head remained against my back as she continued to hide from everyone.

As soon as the noise died down, I managed to coax Bella to let go of me and sit on the sofas. She complied and followed me. I noticed Emmett nudging Jasper and whispering something to the rest of them in a hushed tone as we advanced.

After a flurry of movement, I realised that they'd all moved around, deliberately leaving only enough room for one person on the sofa's. Emmett lay with Rosalie on one, leaving no room at all. Jasper and Alice took up the space of two people on the other sofa as Jasper half lay, with his legs open on the sofa. Alice sat between his legs, lying back against his chest with a smug look on her face. Meanwhile, Jacob sat on the recliner, studying his finger nails casually as he whistled.

I sat down in the one remaining space next to Alice and Jasper, and held out my hand for Bella to join me. I looked up to her as she took the last two steps towards me. I sunk back a little into the chair looking at her questioningly as I beheld the smug look on her face. My breath caught in my throat as Bella slowly gripped my shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze while winking at me. No one else seemed to have noticed the wink, they were all anticipating Bella's next move.

I knew that she was only playing around, but that didn't stop my body from reacting. My heart sped up and my blood raced in my veins as she lowered herself onto my lap, with her knees on either side of me. I fought to bury my laughter as I cut a glance at the rest of them, who all sat, watching shamelessly, their mouths agape. Bella seemed to be struggling to with hold her laughter as well. _What else could I do?_ I told myself as I leant forward to kiss her passionately, distracting her from the laughter that was now threatening to spill from her lips.

She moaned against my lips as I reached my hands around to grab her butt, and slid her forward, closer to my body. I was only half aware that we had an audience, but Bella seemed to care less than I did as she wrapped her arms around my neck tighter and pushed her hips even closer against mine.

"Okay! That's it! Break it up before we put you in opposite corners of the room!" Rosalie's hostile voice fell on out ears, causing us to reluctantly break apart. _Someone's sexually repressed!_ I laughed in my mind as I felt Bella rest her head against my shoulder. I could feel her rapid breathing against my neck as I listened to Alice and Jacob's conversation about the wedding.

"Congratulations, Bella told me that you were getting married!" Jacob reached over and shook my out stretched hand smiling proudly. I waited anxiously for a few seconds for Bella to announce to everyone my embarrassing reason for locking myself away for so long. I looked down to her face apprehensively after a little while with a questioning look.

I wrapped my arms around her tighter, kissing her on the tip of her nose after she whispered to me, "I love you."

For the rest of the afternoon, we all sat together, watching some crappy TV, talking and cuddling.

"Hey Jacob, why don't you come over here?" I watched, intrigued as Emmett ushered Rosalie over, leaving a space between the both of them.

"Erm…okay…" I wondered what Emmett was up to as Jacob took his seat between the two of them.

I nudged Bella who was in a trance like state, running her hands over my stomach. She looked up at me and then at Emmett, Jacob and Rosalie at the exact moment that Emmett and Rosalie both enveloped their arms around a shrieking Jacob.

The whole room erupted in laughter as Rosalie explained sympathetically, "Sorry Jake, but you were the odd one out with no one to hug" she laughed as she and Emmett high-5'd over Jacobs head.

"So what are we doing tonight anyway?" Jacob asked while looking around each of us.

"Don't know…we don't tend to go out much anymore, with everything that's going on…" Emmett's voice trailed off as Jacobs face showed his bewilderment. "No ones told you…aright…well…the girls have this stalker guy, so we tend not to go out much…" Emmett tired to tone down the drama as he explained in an off-hand manner.

"Stalker!? Bells is this true?" I picked up the panic in his voice, and so did Bella. She turned in my lap so that she was facing Jacob.

"Jake, there's nothing to worry about…Emmett, Jasper and Edward have been doing a great job looking out for us." As she spoke, she unfortunately got off my lap and sat in his.

I couldn't deny how much he cared about her as I watched him hug her tightly to him with panicked eyes. "Those phone calls that have been going on all afternoon?" he asked the room in general.

"I hadn't really noticed…but yeah…I guess that was the guy." Rosalie shrugged as she spoke.

Jacob really looked puzzled now as he asked in amazement, "How could you not have noticed? The phone must have rang about 8 times today!"

"Desensitised" Jasper whispered beside me as he played with one of Alice's hands. I noticed that she was asleep…_explains the whispering_, I noted. The rest of the conversation melted away into the background as I watched Jasper. He had taken off the thick silver ring that he wore and had placed it on Alice's wedding finger. I sat, transfixed as I watched Jasper spin the ring around her finger in a trance like state, while pausing randomly to kiss her forehead. _My God…he's fallen and he's fallen hard…and for my sister!_ I shuddered at the last thought even though I was very pleased for them.

I snapped out of my ogling as I heard Rosalie's exited voice, "I'll go get the wine!" I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for our night of alcohol and probably DVD's.

Jasper POV.

I groaned in discomfort as I shifted my position on the hard floor. Once Alice had woken up from her silent slumber, she had demanded that we all lie on the floor to watch the films, in a line with cushions to prop our heads up. _Great idea!_ I scoffed as my back screamed in protest.

As I wiggled about on the floor, desperately trying to find a comfortable position to lie in, Emmett sneered at me, "Can't handle the floor Jasper?" I sighed and gave him the dirtiest look I could manage before I turned my head the other way to look at Alice. How could I end up in an Alice/Emmett sandwich! I wondered as I turned my back on the latter.

"Why don't we play a game?" Rosalie suggested as she stood up, stretching her back. "But not truth or dare Alice!" I saw the glare that she sent her way. _Ooo someone hasn't forgiven Alice after last time. _I realised as Rosalie crossed her arms defiantly.

"How about Slap Head?" Emmett asked beside me while stretching his arms over his head.

"What the hell is that…?" Bella asked laughing from the kitchen where, she and Edward were cleaning up some spilt popcorn from earlier.

Emmett sat up beside me looking exited as he ordered, "I'm going to need posted notes, a pen and some shot glasses…STAT!"

I could see the apprehensive look on Edwards face. He never did very well with shots, but he complied none the less.

After a few minutes, we were all sat together in a circle, a shot glass in front of each of us, with various bottles of spirits in the middle.

Passing us each a pen and posted note Emmett explained, "Write down the name of a famous person, then put the posted note on the forehead of your neighbour on your right." We all followed his directions, and then looked around laughing at each other due to the hilarious names they had.

Emmett cleared his throat and explained the rules, "Right then, you have to ask the group questions…like…'Am I a man, or Am I an actor' if your answer is 'no', you have to take a shot. Simple." He finished with a mischievous look on his face.

Ten minutes later, Emmett was so drunk that he'd began to call out the other players 'names' from their posted notes. Usually that would have been a problem, but everyone else was so drunk…they hadn't realised. I sighed as I looked around them all. Alice and I were the only ones that were decently sober. I had figured my 'name' which was 'Jesus' about 7 shots before everyone else. Alice meanwhile had forfeited herself from the game because she wasn't feeling very well; opting to simply sit in my lap and watch the others embarrass themselves.

Alice and I both began to laugh as Jacob announced, "I give up…out...I'm…out…" while tugging his posted note off. I laughed harder as I watched Jacob tying desperately to focus his drunk eyes for long enough to read the name on it. He finally gave up and scrunched it up in his hand before chucking it at Bella.

"Hey…don't hurt…my…love" Edward slurred as he ran his hands softly over Bella's head, checking for any damage…_from a piece of paper!?_ I laughed as he gave Bella his 'professional' verdict. "You're okay…he's got a crap shot"

Within twenty minutes of having started the game, Bella and Edward had headed to bed, Jacob had sprawled himself over one of the sofas, snoring loudly, Alice had just gone to bed looking more sick than ever, leaving me to direct Emmett and Rosalie to their bedroom.

Having accomplished my task, I headed back to Alice. As I stepped in the door I smiled as she pulled back the other side of the blanket ready for me. I got changed and slipped in, wrapping my arms around her securely as I pulled her close to my side.

I saw her tip her head up, looking for my kiss. I granted her wish and gave her a quick passionate kiss before telling her that I loved her.

"How do you feel honey?" I whispered as I rubber her back.

She kissed my chest before replying softly, "Like I want to stay in bed for the next week" I laughed lightly before she added, "Want to stay with me?"

I kissed her forehead and answered truthfully, "Always."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Awwwww...sweet!Ha ha! Next chapter will be exiting, don't worry! This one was just a kind of filler chapter. _

_P.S. sorry if there are any spelling mistakes…or whatever! I could probably use a BETA!_


	26. Hotel Anyone?

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Alice POV.

"Eughhh" I groaned as I woke up. I turned to my side, looking for Jasper, but came up empty. _Where the hell is he?_ I panicked as I sat up. I clasped a hand over my mouth as the sudden movement made me feel queasy. _Not to self…take it slow!_ I warned myself as I took a few calming breaths.

I stood up tentatively, and then toppled back onto the bed having lost my balance and having been distracted by Jasper walking in through the door.

"Need a hand honey?" he asked me with the cutest smile on his face. I sighed, feeling pathetically weak, and then nodded my head lightly in conformation to his question. He headed towards me slowly, looking over my body.

"You look so pale" he whispered as he got me to stand up. _Gee thanks…just what I wanted to hear…_I held back from shaking my head. "I'll have to help you get some colour back into those cheeks" he whispered suggestively as his lips lowered to my mouth.

I quickly turned my head to avoid his lips contact with mine "Don't! You'll get sick too!" I warned as he rested his forehead against mine with a confused look on his face.

After my explanation, I looked into his eyes and saw a pained look flitting across them. I held onto his shoulders tightly for support as he began to kiss my along my neck and face with agonising slowness while his hands roamed freely.

I gasped as he began sucking on my ear lobe while his arms drew me nearer to his body. I could feel my blood racing in my veins and regrettably, my head pounding painfully. "Jazz…" I gasped as his one of his hands grabbed my butt, roughly pulling me even closer to him. I heard his groan of pleasure even as my head began to spin and continued its pounding. "Jazz…I think I'm going to faint" I whispered as my body's temperature rocketed up.

I caught the lust in his eyes being drowned out by worry as he picked my up in his strong arms protectively.

"My knight, without the shining armour" I laughed out weakly in an attempt to lighten his worried eyes. I caught a small smile flash across his lips as he carried me to the living room announcing, "Let's get you some meds."

I pouted at Jaspers back as he set me down on a sofa and walked towards a heavily hung over Rosalie. "Don't shout!" I head her protest as Jasper leant down to talk to her. She was sat on the other sofas, her elbows rested on her knees as her head rested in her hands. _Wow she looks awful…_I thought as I studied her bloodshot eyes now that she'd lowered her hands to talk to Jasper.

I hadn't noticed before, but Bella and Edward were in the corner of the kitchen. _Are they asleep?_ I wondered. I narrowed my eyes as I studied them. Bella was perched up on the kitchen counter, her head resting on Edwards shoulder, while Edward stood between her legs with his arms wrapped her back and his head resting on her chest. Both of them seemed to have their eyes closed, looking like statues while the only movement was Jasper, looking as quietly as possible through the kitchen cupboards.

Minutes later, Jasper got back to my side holding two pills and a glass of water. I chucked the pills down my throat and washed them down with the water. I gratefully snuggled up to him as he sat beside me.

A pained whisper came from behind us, "I think I'm dying…" Jasper and I both chuckled as Emmett carefully lowered himself onto the sofa beside Rosalie, who was back in her original position with her head in her hands.

"Let me guess…you're never going to drink again?" I questioned Emmett mockingly.

"What…? No…I'll drink again…just not for a while" he responded with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey…Wow…you guys look how I feel" Jacobs groggy voice washed over Emmett's groans. "I need to hit the road soon…got to get back to Billy and the Mrs-to-be" He smiled cheerfully at the end of his sentence.

"Jake?" We all heard Bella's faint voice as it travelled over the morbid silence in the room. He headed over to Bella and Edward in the kitchen to talk to them.

"Any one want a walk to the park today? The weather looks alright and it might clear out heads" Bella proposed a few minutes later.

I gave Jasper my best puppy dog eyes as he looked at me with his eyebrow raised, as if he was questioning my sanity. "I want to go for a walk Jazz…it might make me feel better…the fresh-ish air and all…" I bargained as I laced my hands with his.

He sighed, and then asked, "And what if you get sicker while we're out there?" I could hear the victory in his voice as he finished his question. _Damn…he's got me there…_

_Hmmmm…I wonder if flattery will work…worth a shot I guess…_"If I get sicker while we're out there…then you can carry me back here in your…sexy…strong...arms" I finished by running my hands slowly over his muscles while silently hoping that my pathetic negotiation would have worked.

I squealed in delight when I heard him mumble "Fine, on your head be it."

Jasper and I took the lead, walking hand in hand in front with the hung-over group tagging along behind us.

Rosalie POV.

My head span around uncontrollably, my body felt heavy like lead, my stomach was unsettled like I'd been on a rough boat ride. In short-I felt like death just warmed up. _God I hate hangovers!_ I mentally slapped myself for getting so drunk last night.

During the time we were in the park, I kept getting random flashbacks of last night. _The shots…the endless shots of vodka! Emmett…giggling…rolling on the floor covered in posted notes…Edward getting overprotective about Bella…Jacob stumbling into the furniture on the way to the bathroom…O My God…did I try to recite the alphabet backwards to prove that I was 'sober'? _I decided to leave my train of thought once we started our way home.

Jacob left us just after leaving the park gates to head for home. We all hugged him in turn and invited him back when things were back to normal. Bella cried, and Edward comforted her as Jacob's shape got smaller in the distance.

As we continued on our way, I looked over to Alice, who had been uncommonly quiet all day. It was clear to everyone that she was really sick, but she was too stubborn to admit just how bad she was.

I 'casually' made my way over to Jasper and whispered, so that Alice wouldn't hear me, "I don't think that this walk was such a good idea for her Jasp…"

"I know…she wouldn't listen" he growled back at me under his breath.

Emmett's hand slipped into mine as I stepped away from Alice and Jasper. As we walked, we both looked at into each others eyes, but after a few seconds I realised that he'd turned it into a competition. _Typical_. I smirked back at him when he poked out his tongue at me in an attempt to make me laugh. We finally broke our staring competition when we hear Alice's shriek.

I looked over to Alice and Jasper. She was now up on Jaspers back and from the looks of it, Edward was the one who put her up there. "Alice, if you don't let Jasper carry you home…I'll…never go shopping with you again…or let you shop for me!!" Bella threatened from beside Edward.

"Bella…be reasonable here…" Alice pleaded with a horrified look on her face before she gave in. "Fine, I'll let my big, strong guy carry me home." I watched her tuck her head against his shoulder and wrap her arms securely around his neck.

Minutes later, we were back on our street. _Why are there cops on our street…?_ I frowned, worried as we drew closer.

"What's up officer?" Emmett asked in his most casual tone as we congregated around him and the cop.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't disclose that information unless you live here" He returned before he shoved a sticky donut in his mouth. Edward explained that we lived there, and then he told us the reason that they were here.

Alice stirred awake while the guys shot a few questions to the cop. Bella and I explained the situation to the groggy Alice who demanded that we go up and see for our selves.

"Hey, what's the damage?" I asked a police woman who was stood outside our door. _Was that donut cop telling the whole truth before_? I wondered. The guy's words were confirmed when she gave us all a sympathetic smile and said, "Why don't you see for yourselves...just don't touch anything…evidence you know?"

We stepped into a bombsite. The furniture had been thrown around, our wide screen TV was smashed to pieces, the sofa's gutted, the kitchen cupboards hung loose, the tap was in bits and from the looks of it, it had been doing a good job at drowning our place before someone shut off the water.

I grasped tightly to Emmett's arm as we passed the living room, which was in tatters and headed towards my bedroom. _Please not my pictures…or my clothes…or my shoes…_I chanted in my mind as we drew closer to the door.

We both gasped in unison as we saw the number 1 written on my door in blood red paint. I looked at Alice's door to see that she had the number two written on hers, while Bella had number 3. Panic flooded through my system as my mind ran wild with the possibilities of what these numbers stood for.

I slowly opened my door, as I dreaded what I would see. My vision got blurry as I stepped inside so I quickly blinked the tears away before I slowly looked over every inch of my room.

_Not as bad as I expected…_I overlooked everything else as I first studied my wall that used to hold all of my pictures. I wiped a few more tears away as l looked at them all, on the floor, strewn about carelessly. Where my pictures used to be, there was now the word 'MEMORIES' written in the same sickening red paint as on the door.

I sighed a heartfelt sigh as Emmett wrapped me up safely in his arms. I now studied the rest of my room. My bed was in pieces, my clothes ripped and shredded over the floor, the light bulb on the ceiling was smashed, mixing in with all the other mess on the floor.

Emmett soon led me out of the room to sit on the steps outside the building where the rest of them were. Edward and Jasper explained that Alice and Bella's room was basically in the same shape as mine, but they didn't have any words painted on their walls.

As we all wallowed in misery, an important looking cop came over and introduced herself as the leader of our case. "I'm Julie, I just wanted to tell you that we have a hotel arranged for you a few miles away where we will be conducting interviews in regard to the incident today. Any and all information that you could give us would be greatly appreciated."

After her little speech, Edward untangled his grasp from Bella, and explained that we had a folder up stairs that held all of the letters that we had received over the last few weeks and Alice's notebook which recorded anything else. He headed up with the woman, but returned a few minutes later with a grave look on his face. All he said was a simple, "It's gone."

Bella POV.

I clung onto Edward as we made our way into our hotel. Edward explained that we wouldn't need six rooms, only three. "That's not a problem sir" and a few more minutes of alterations from the receptionist and we were then showed up to our rooms by, from what his name tag said, 'Stephen'.

The rooms were at the very top of the building, therefore the best. Without uttering a word, Edward led me to the bedroom and pulled me on to the bed beside him and held me tight to his chest. "They'll get whoever's doing this…and then when they do…you and me…we can go on our first proper date somewhere." He whispered in my ear in a hopeful tone as he rubbed my arm reassuringly.

My only answer I gave was a quick kiss to his hand before I returned to my silent sate of thinking about everything and then again, nothing.

"Bella…Bella, wake up love." Edward's voice pulled me out of my slumber as he shook me gently. I felt the mattress give as he jumped off, and then heard his footsteps as he ran to the door.

I sat myself up and then headed towards to door where Edward was talking to Julie lady from before. "So if you're ready?" She asked Edward before giving me a quick smile.

"Yeah…of course" he muttered as he nodded his head. "Bella, I have to go for my interview now, sooner we get it over and done with, the better right?" he told me as his hands gently ran over my face. I smiled the best I could at him before he leant down and kissed me tenderly. He then slid his lips from my mouth, across my cheek and to my ear where he whispered my three favourite words. "I love you"

He left me, staring at the TV screen, watching the colours and the shapes, listening to the sounds, but not hearing anything. I felt as if my mind was disjointed from normality as I sat here, seeing the most normal things in abstract.

After an unknown time, to me, Edward returned without a word, ushering me towards the door to Julie. I wondered what had happened as I headed to her, _Why didn't he say anything? _Julie answered my silent question that was on my face as she placed an arm over my shoulders and led me to a nondescript room a few doors down. "Sorry, you're not allowed to talk to each other until you've all been interviewed."

It took a painstaking hour, where we went over every little detail. Dates, times, names of people I'd met in the last six months, people that I worked with, basically anything and everything.

I left the room with Julie, knowing nothing more about what was going on than I knew when I entered the room.

I crawled into Edwards arms and tried my best to watch some movies with him while we also rambled on about how pointless half of the questions seemed to be. "She actually asked me if I suspected you, Emmett and Jasper! How stupid was that! Ohhh! And then she started going on about Jacob!" I muttered in disbelief as Edward played about with my hands.

"They have to ask these things love" Edward returned after he kissed me on my forehead.

That night, we were all congregated together and told that we could resume our normal, everyday activities of going to work as long as we came back here to stay. We would have security people come with us to work who would also do some questioning if they suspected anything odd. I felt some relief at the fact that we could carry on as normal, the idea of being cooped up in a hotel room with Edward 24/7 was tempting…but I supposed that it would get a little repetitive.

_Okie Pokey- Reviews anyone? Yes? Go ahead then, knock yourselves out:) _

_Going to be starting my new story soon!! This one's nearly done, only 5 chapters or so to go!!_


	27. Strike 1

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

Emmett POV.

I sat in Rosalie's office thinking about how eventful the last 9 or so nights had been and yet how uneventfully the last 10 days or so had been since the break in. _I wonder if they'll get rid of that security guy…that keeps eyeing up my Rose…if he thinks that I haven't noticed…_I calmed myself down as my beauty walked through the door.

"Hey baby, what's with the face?" she asked me sounding curious as she sat on my lap.

"Nothing much, just thinking about how sleazy that security guy is" I answered truthfully as I wrapped my arms around her waist and lay my head on her back.

She typed away for a few minutes before asking in a mocking tone, "Are you getting jealous?"

I smiled into her back, then kissed the nape of her neck before answering, "What if I am?" I held back a groan as she wiggled her butt on my lap.

"If you were jealous…I'd advise you to tell me…" she said smiling as she leant herself back against my chest, pulling my arms around her waist even tighter.

I gave an animated sigh before I whispered, "Okay…you got me, I'm jealous." I kissed the side of her neck after my admission and then sat silently as I expected an onslaught of jokes or teasing words.

Instead, she turned her head, and smiled. She touched her lips to mine then muttered against them, "I think it's hot…you getting jealous."

I needed no more prompting. I crashed my lips to hers, and kissed her the best I could while running my hands hungrily up her perfect thighs. She soon got up and turned around to sit on my lap, facing me. Her laughter flittered around the room in amusement as I impatiently pulled her closer to me, wanting to feel all of her.

As our breathing got more laboured from our fervent kissing, I could feel Rosalie's hands working at my shirt, pulling the buttons free from their loops. Until we heard a knock on the door. _Ohhh come on! Give me a break!_ I begged in my mind as Rosalie kissed me quickly on my nose and slid away to the door.

"Jack's here…just thought you'd like to know" the gruff voice came from the door. _Damn that security guy! He's not her PA_! I fumed in my seat with my head in my hands as Rosalie thanked him for letting her know. I heard her close the door; I presumed that she'd gone out.

"I'm sorry…but we can pick up where we left off tonight" I heard her seductive voice from the door. I looked up to her, smiling excitedly as she opened the door to leave. She blew me a kiss, looking like a hotter version of Marilyn Monroe. I heard her tinkling laugh once again after I pretended to catch the kiss in an extravagant show.

I stretched in my seat, and crossed off a few advertisements on the computer before I headed to Rose and Jack for lunch. After filling my stomach up, I headed to the sink to wash up while Rose said goodbye to Jack.

"Damn" I muttered as the tap handle fell off, leaving hot water to course through the pipes to the sink freely. "Rose come here quick!" I called at her loudly, hoping that she's heard me.

"What?! I'll be there in a minute! I'm saying goodbye to Jack" she called back.

_Uhhh-ohhh spageti-oes!_ The water was getting hotter, steaming around me, making it hard for me to handle. "Rose get here now!" I called impatiently as I burned my hand on the scalding water.

"Fine…this better be good!" I could hear the annoyance in her voice as she came towards me. "What have you done now?" I heard the joking in her voice as she came in the door and watched me struggle.

I had opened my mouth, ready for a scathing retort when a sudden 'BANG' stopped me, dumbfounded. My hands dropped in shock as my eyes stayed zeroed in on Rosalie's eyes. She stood still, the colour in her face fading fast leaving her as white as a ghost, her eyes wide open in surprise and her mouth slightly open in the shape of an 'O', letting out a small, yet audible gasp.

I ran as fast as I could to her as I watched her sway on the spot. I reached her in time to hold her to me before her legs gave from beneath her. "Go…I don't think I can…" I heard her whisper in my ear as she clung onto my shoulders. I looked back to her face and followed her gaze to the door.

I complied to her wish and gently let her down, to sit on the floor while I went outside to check the damage.

The security guard was on his knees next to Jack who was sprawled out on the floor, looking shaken, but otherwise alert as he began muttering a string of profanities under his breath.

"Jack…what happened?" I asked as I crouched down beside him, helping him to sit up. I could hear the security guard talking to the emergency services operator, requesting an ambulance.

Gently rubbing the back of his head and his hip, Jack spoke up, sounding shaken, "It was that bloody trash can" he accused, pointing a shaky finger at it. He sighed as I followed his line of vision. The trash can looked like someone had set fireworks off in it. The surrounding area was all black with smoke and littered with bits of litter which still burned in embers.

"All I did was chuck the end of my cigarette into the trash…like I always do…and then bam! I went flying!" he waved his arms as he told me the story, his voice full of disbelief.

I asked Jack if he'd be alright for a few minutes so that I could go and look for Rosalie. After reassuring him that she hadn't been hurt, I went back inside. She was sat where I left her, hugging her knees to her chest, looking venerable and scared.

"Emmett…what happened…?" her words were thick of concern and worry as she looked to me with swimming eyes,

I crouched down beside her and grabbed her hands to pull her up. In a reassuring voice I began, "Don't panic, everything alright, Jack's fine…everyone's fine…" I led her outside over to Jack who was now adamantly resisting the paramedic's services, telling them that a good tot of whiskey before bed would work wonders.

"Get in." Rose said simply in a commanding voice as we came up behind Jack.

He turned around with a confused look on his face, looking from Rose to me. "Get in" she repeated again in the same tone, this time pointing to the ambulance in front of him.

"Sweetheart…no" Jack unwisely began before explaining to her the same theory about whiskey that he told the paramedics.

I glanced at Rosalie after Jack's protest. I shrunk back after seeing the scary look that she was giving him. She had her arms crossed tightly over chest, her eyes were narrow slits making her look lethal, and the deep frown on her face should have been enough to make her look ugly...but it didn't. _Wow she's taking no crap._

I noticed that even the paramedics had shrunk away to the back of the ambulance where they 'casually' studied their equipment, while they occasionally ventured a quick look at Rose when they dared.

"Fine" were Jack's last words to Rose before he stepped into the ambulance. As they shut the doors, I saw him shake his head in disbelief while I felt Rosalie relax beside me.

A deafening whistle came from Rosalie's mouth before she called out to the security guy, "Hey! Were shutting up shop for the day!" After that, we both headed back inside to shut off the water from the tap that had been running boiling water all the while, and then locked up and headed back to the hotel.

We sat with Julie for a good hour after our return, going over every detail of our day. After we finished, she confirmed my suspicion, they suspected that the stalker had set up some explosive trigger that would go off once Jack threw in his cigarette, knowing that Rosalie usually followed him out to say goodbye. Apparently, she had been the main target of the attack.

Rosalie POV.

Emmett and I both recited the day's events when Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella all asked why we were back at the hotel early. We all sat in silence after we told them what had happened, until Alice broke it whispering in a detached tone, "I'm next."

We all looked at her confused, until she continued. "I'm number 2 according to the paint on my bedroom door." We all hushed up again after Alice said this. Watching Jasper broke my heart. He sat with Alice in his arms, raining kisses over her face with a petrified look in his eyes while she held onto him tightly in return.

I turned away, and stupidly looked at Edward and Bella who were sat together with simple haunted looks on their faces. I felt like my heart had leapt up into my throat as it choked me up with emotion. I had been lucky that Emmett had called for me, from what the security guard said, otherwise, I would have been caught fully by the explosion.

I sat myself in Emmett's lap, and hugged him tightly while the rest of them headed to their rooms. I realised that I hadn't said the words before, but I knew that I meant it when I whispered them in his ear, "I love you."

I heard his gasp, and then there was silence. I cringed as I kept my face hidden from him where it lay on his shoulder. _Crap...crap…I just blew it…open mouth…enter feet-plural!!_ I rambled in my mind until he broke the silence.

"At last, took you long enough!" he laughed as he held my face between his. I must have looked as confused as I felt, because he kissed the tip of my nose before continuing, "I've been waiting for you to say those three words for ages! I didn't want to scare you away by telling you that I loved you all those weeks ago." He smiled at me as I sat there in awe.

"I love you Rose, please say something." He pleaded with me with worried eyes as I began to smile.

"How about…I love you!?" I laughed back before kissing him as passionately as I could, trying to show him how much I loved him.

Once we broke apart, both regaining out breaths, I remembered something he said when he mentioned that he loved me, _'all those weeks ago'._ I decided to ask him, "When did you realise…that you loved me?"

"Do you remember your birthday party back in June? I saw you for the first time… since then; I haven't been on a date…the women either weren't tall enough, curvy enough, not half as beautiful as you…maybe I loved you then?" he wondered aloud as my heart swelled at his words. He continued without interruption, "But then that night on my birthday when we watched the fireworks…I think I knew then…I definitely knew when we went to the truck show anyway" he laughed the last bit, probably remembering the making out session that I was currently remembering.

I held onto him tightly, happy to listen as he listed all the things that he liked and loved about me. I drifted off to sleep when he got to the random things like, "Ooo I love the way that you get my toast ready for me in the morning…"

* * *

_Another Chapter!? Yes! I'm just going to get to the point of the story now, don't think that there's much else to do…plus I want to get this one done so I can start my next one! Might make a sequel...dunno?_

_Thanks 4the BETA offers, but I've finally (probably stupidly) decided to go without. It'd probably just take longer for me to get the chapters up and I'd probably faff around more! _

_Anywho…Reviews! __Os gwelwch yn dda!__ (If you'd be so kind-In Welsh :)_


	28. Strike 2

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

**Happy Valentines Day! (I still have 1 minute left!)**

Jasper POV

"Alice, cant you leave this for someone else to do?" I begged her as we made our way into Alice's deserted store.

I felt her hand tighten in mine as she said, "Jasper, do you really think that I could leave this for someone else to do? I'm the only one who knows how to decorate a window."

I sighed and gave and apologetic look to the security guard who had to accompany us at 9 pm on a cold November's night. I saw him roll his eyes as he sat down on one of the comfy chairs in the shoe department, while Alice and I headed to the main window a little distance away. December the 1st was tomorrow, so the store's window was expected to be decorated accordingly, ready for Christmas.

"Okay…" Alice began as she opened the doors which lead to the window. I watched her as she looked back to me with a confused look on her face. "Where's Frank? I'm going to need some help getting the old stuff out" she told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I told her I'd get him, and made my way over to the security guy. I explained the situation and soon, the two of us were hauling mannequins and decorative stuff from the window, while Alice stood in the corner giving the orders.

"What do you want to do with that?" I asked as I pointed to a wooden shelf which stood behind her.

"Huhh?" she turned around and saw the big shelf. "Ohh, we can leave that, I'll stick fake gifts on there…or maybe some shoes?!" her eyes lit up as she surveyed the towering shelf.

_Great…she's already getting exited and we haven't even done much yet!_ I shook my head as I alone started passing in the Christmas stuff to Alice. Mr Security had wisely retreated to read his newspaper.

An hour later, the window had its 'snow' white floor and a blood red background. Alice was setting the mannequins up with their new Christmassy clothes while I placed the fake gifts on the shelf. "Damn" I frowned as I realised that I couldn't reach the top shelf.

"What is it sweetie?" Alice's voice came from the door where she was trying to haul in a mannequin which was a good foot taller than her.

I laughed and helped her while I explained, "I can't reach the 'gifts' to the top shelf, so I'm going to have to pick you up, we should reach it then."

"Ohh cool! Let's put the rest of these dummies in, and then we can do that last before we leave 'kay?" she asked me excitedly as she bustled about, getting the mannequins to stand in the right pose and place.

Ten minutes later, all of the mannequins were in their rightful place and we were just scattering the finishing touches of holly around the place.

"Ouch!" I whipped my head around when I heard Alice's small cry.

"What is it?" I asked as I leant over her shoulder to see her waving her hand around.

She turned around to face me with a sheepish smile on her face as she admitted, "I pricked my finger on the holly."

Frowning, I looked down to her finger, and sure enough, a small bead of blood was making its way down her index finger. "Shall I kiss it better?" I offered as I smiled at her. I chuckled as she nodded her head at me, pouting, looking utterly adorable.

I took a tissue out of my pocket and wiped away the blood before I leant down and kissed the tip of her finger. Before she could get the chance to pull her hand away, I decided to slip her finger into my mouth. I heard her gasp as I gave it a suck. I then released her hand smiling at her before I moved my lips to hers.

As I slipped my tongue into her mouth, I grabbed hold of her hips, drawing her closer to me. I could feel her hands clawing at my shirt, as I started to back her up against the huge window. As her back touched it, I heard her gasp as she broke away from me. "Jasper! We'll smudge the window!" she scolded me before she turned her back on me and started polishing the glass with her sleeve.

I tipped my head back in disbelief, closing my eyes. _Smudge the window! Who cares!_ I decided to press her buttons, knowing that she'd probably just get wound up _but it'd be so funny! _

Silently, I stepped up right behind her and grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her close to mine as I bent my head down to her neck. I kissed her neck hard, knowing that it'd probably leave a mark, _but so far, she isn't complaining! _I realised triumphantly as I dared to slip my arms around from her hips to her front. I slowly slid my hands from her stomach to her breasts. I gave them a soft squeeze, which caused me to hide my smile against her neck after hearing the moan of pleasure come from Alice's lips. I marvelled in the sound of her breathing becoming more laboured as my hands continued roaming over her body, squeezing, pinching and massaging as they went.

I wondered why she hadn't stopped me yet, but decided to risk it as I ran my fingers slowly over the soft skin of her stomach just at the top of her jeans. _Hmmm…I wonder if she'd stop me if I tried to…_I stopped my thoughts and decided to act as the feeling of lust kept mounting up in my body. I continued skimming my fingers over her waist for a few more seconds before I dared to slip them just below the waist band of her jeans.

I heard her moan as I inched my fingers slowly further down, until I felt her body freeze, just after I gave out a groan of pleasure. "Jasper, stop!" I heard her panicked voice whisper as she untangled herself from me. "You sneaky little…" she poked my chest at each word with an agitated look on her flushed face.

"Your sneaky little what love?" I asked in a seductive voice as I laced my hand into the one she had been using to poke me with.

"Look, we can do this later okay?" she bargained with me as she pulled her hand free from mine and headed to the small empty 'gift' boxes that were left on the ground.

I obediently followed eager to get back to our room at the hotel. "Right then little lady…" I drawled out in a strong southern accent as I stepped up to her.

She shook her head as she chuckled, before turning back to me with a beautiful smile. "Come on then, my big strong guy, let's get this over and done with!" she ordered as she stepped in front of the shelf.

I grabbed her around her waist and picked her up easily. She placed the boxes on the shelf, but when she went to put the last one on, we both froze. A strange creaking noise came from the shelf, and then within seconds I watched in horror as it began to tip towards us. Instinctively I pulled Alice back down and held her close to my chest, as I hunched over her, effectively blocking her from the panes of wood crashing down.

Alice's scream was drowned out by the sound of the wood clanking down hard onto the ground. I didn't make a sound, only winced as a few stray planks of wood flew at me and painfully smacked into my shoulders and back, jolting my tensed body.

"Guys, are you alright!?" Frank the security guy's voice came from the doorway a few seconds after it had all finished. I held Alice tight to me as she shuddered in shock.

"Yeah we're fine." I grumbled out as the pain in my back and shoulders throbbed and stabbed.

I led Alice with me towards the door, back into the store when I heard her horrified voice ask, "Jasper are you okay?"

I decided to tell her what she wanted to hear, so that she could keep calm, "Yeah I'm fine…why don't you sit with Frank while I sort out the window." I offered as I nodded at the security guy to take her to the comfy seats.

"Are you sure? Didn't you get hit?" I could see the tears glistening in her eyes as she asked me.

I lied once again, desperate to get away to deal with the agonising pain alone, "I'm fine, sit!" I smiled the best I could as I pointed to the chairs beside her.

Thankfully she started talking to Frank as I walked away, I didn't want her to notice that there was something wrong with me. I stepped into the window display and closed the door behind me before I began letting out a string of profanities under my breath.

I used the glass window as a substitute mirror as I lifted my shirt up. I could faintly see the welts across my back, red and swelling. I dropped my shirt back down, opened the door which connected me to the store, and then I started throwing out the debris.

After clearing the whole place of wood, Alice came back in and started arranging the 'gift' boxes which hadn't been squashed, into one big mound where the shelf used to be, while Frank and I hauled the dismantled shelf to the store room.

Once that was all done, we headed back to the hotel. Frank explained that he'd reported the incident to Julie and that we'd be expected to go over everything with her once we'd got back. As we walked, I'd occasionally wince when a strong gust of wind would come from behind me and push my clothes against the swollen ridges on my back.

As we squeezed into the full elevator, I braced myself for the pain that was about to come. People brushed against my back, or roughly pushed into me as they tried to pass to get out. "What's up?" I heard Alice's concerned voice whisper beside me.

"Nothing" I grimaced as a big office type guy stumbled, banging his briefcase into my back.

I looked back at her face once I'd composed myself. O_hh crap…she's not going to let this go…_ I realised as I studied the determined look in her face.

An hour later, we were free; we'd both explained our version of the incident and had been let out, to go back to our room. As expected, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett were all sat outside our room, talking amongst themselves as they waited for us. The same routine as the other night played out, Alice and I explained what happened, which inevitably led to Alice demanding that I take my shirt off to show them my back.

I put up a good fight in my defence, but she inevitably won. I stood up and turned my back on them all before I lifted up my shirt. A collective gasp encircled the room before the onslaught of comments.

I stood in silence as they all commented, until I heard the sound of a camera snapping. "What the hell?" I panicked as I pulled back my shirt and looked around to see Rosalie holding onto her digital camera.

"Evidence of GBH dear brother" she explained to me before turning her head back to the camera. I heard her gasp as she surveyed the picture, which pricked my curiosity.

"Let me see" I held out my hand for the camera, wondering how my back looked. The reflection in the shop window didn't really give me much to go by. "O my God, I'm a mess!" I gasped as I looked over the picture. My back was streaked with swollen ridges that stood out in various shades of blue and red.

"Someone's going to be sleeping on their back for a while" Emmett joked as I chucked the camera back to Rose, before sitting down next to Alice.

Everyone seemed to notice that I was exhausted and in pain as they all got up and called it a night. "Last but not least…" I caught Bella's hollow whisper as she walked past me, out of the door with the rest of them.

* * *

_About 2/3 chapters left!! Then I can start my new one…but I've got ideas for a prequel and a sequel for this story too, so they might be up sometime later._

_Anywho…hope that all made sense-I just wanted to get it all done and dusted. REVIEW please:)_


	29. Strike 3, End

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

**The last chapter! All together now- "Awwwwww"**

Bella POV

"Bella, you have mail!" _Stupid, annoying, receptionist…why couldn't she have called me before I started walking up the steps!? It's probably just another Christmas card! _I ranted in my mind as I beckoned Edward to go and open up before me.

"Thanks" I took the letter and opened it. _Euchhh staff party! Guests welcome…_I read as I slowly made my way up the steps. _That's it then…if I have to go, then Edward is as well…and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose…I wonder if they'll have a free bar the same as year!? _I thought back to last year's drab party as I got to the top of the steps.

"Hey Edward! P-A-R-T-Y time's coming-" my shout was cut of by a blood curling cry and thud. I ran as fast as I could to Edward who was sprawled on the floor next to the desk. "Edward! Are you all right…what happened!?" my voice broke at the last word as I reached him.

I stroked his hair back from his face before raining panicked kisses over his face. "Maybe I should shock myself more often?" He answered my question groggily while he tried to sit himself up.

"Wow…should you be getting up? Do you need an ambulance?" I questioned him as he pushed against my hand that was trying to hold him down.

He looked at me, and then shook his head. Pulling me into a hug he whispered, "Bella…stop worrying, I'm fine, I jumped back before I got properly hit by the electric." From not hearing a response from me he added, "I'm fine, I promise."

"Do you think that was the last attempt?" I asked nervously as the both of us got off the hard floor, to the chairs.

I looked at Edward, who simply looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Last…? You mean the stalker!?" I nodded in conformation. "Bella…" he continued nervously, "that might not have been his doing…it could have just been some faulty wiring…"

I nodded in agreement at the fact that I had been denying. It made sense, that it could have been a coincidence. "I'll ask Mike to check all the other computer's wiring, be back in a few." I offered, giving him another kiss as I got up.

I made my way down stairs to the computer room where I could usually find Mike, tinkering with some computer chips or something. "Mike?" I called out to the seemingly empty room.

"Hey Bella…what brings you here?" I picked up the confused, yet surprised tone in his voice.

I headed towards him as I answered, "I was wondering if you could check all of the computers?" at the confused look on his face I continued, "it's just…Edward got an electric shock a few minutes ago when he turned the computer on…" I couldn't help but notice the funny look that crossed his face as I spoke.

"Sure I'll check them…maybe the earth wire got loose or something?" he replied as he turned back to the computer that he was working on. I turned to leave when Mike asked eagerly, "Are you going to the staff party tomorrow night?"

I gave him a small smile before I said, "Yeah probably…I'll see you around anyway…I need to get back to Edward." I turned and headed back up to Edward, stopping at the coffee machine on the way.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully, seeing that Edward and I had to shut up our department after the computer 'malfunction'. The rest of our morning then consisted of Edward going over the incident in agonising detail with Julie in the hotel while I sat in our room waiting for him as I watched TV.

"Jeez Louise, she really know how to drag information out of you." Edward collapsed on the sofa, resting his head on my lap, looking tired. I handed him the party invite that I had been slowly tearing inch by inch in my boredom. "Cool! Free bar!" Edward half shouted as he pointed out the small print at the bottom of the invite.

"I guess we could drag Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose along with us, make a night of it?" I offered as I twirled my fingers in his silky hair.

Turning his head to look up at me, Edward questioned in an astonished voice, "Drag? No, no, no…" he trailed off laughing before he continued, "With a free bar, you won't have to drag Emmett or Jasper anywhere…they'll come gladly!"

I laughed as I remembered the state that Emmett got into when Jacob visited. I sunk down in my seat a little, getting comfy as I started flipping through the channels. I set a plump cushion on my lap which Edward gladly settled his head back down onto, this time facing away from the TV, towards me. As he wrapped his arms around my torso, I slipped my fingers into his hair once again, which emitted a satisfied sigh from Edwards lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nope…lalalalalala…I'm not listening" Emmett's voice woke me up as they all made their way into our room.

"Emmett…all I'm saying is that Mystique is a pretty cool X-Men character…that's it!" Rosalie's annoyed voice grew louder as she drew closer. "Ohhh hey shut up, Eddies sleeping!" Rosalie's command was followed by a few shushing sounds.

"It's Edward…not Eddie Rose." Edward grumbled against my stomach before he burrowed closer to me, holding on tightly.

"Sorry…my mistake…that you caught me!" she laughed at her correction while nudging Edwards legs over to sit down.

"What happened this time? You two don't look injured at all." Jasper queried as he gently eased himself down to another sofa, careful to avoid hitting his healing, yet sensitive back.

Edward showed sign of life once more as he mumbled, "Looks can be deceiving." I rubbed a hand over his back while I went over the morning's events.

"That's it then…game over?" Alice asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. Neither of us said anything, but she understood. This probably wasn't the end.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, I chucked the party invite into the middle of the room for them all to read in turn. "Free bar…I'm there!" Emmett called out excitedly as he went to pass it to Jasper.

"I don't need to read it…free bar, enough said!" Jasper laughed as he bypassed the invite, giving it to Alice.

Looking around at all of us Alice asked, referring to Julie, "Will Cruella De Vil let us go?"

"I'll just invite her along too" I joked. _Actually…that's not a bad idea..._I decided as I thought it over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next night

"Can I fake a seizure or something…this is sooo lame without the guys! Rosalie begged me as the speech dragged on. Alice meanwhile was being creative in her hour of boredom. She was making animals out of the bits of foil which covered the complementary sweets.

"No you can't fake a seizure…and I miss the guys too" I answered Rose glumly, before turning to Alice, "How's the farm going?" I asked as I motioned to the little animal figures.

"Not bad…I've got a chicken, a horse, a pig, a lamb and a lion" she answered me as she pointed to each of them in turn looking very pleased with herself.

I recited her list in my mind, confused before I dared to ask, "Alice…how can you have a farm…which has a lion in with a lamb?"

"Simple" she stated, smiling at me as if I was the simple one, "Its my farm, I can have any animals I want…plus…it was supposed to be a cat…but it ended up being bigger than the pig…so…" she trailed off after her random explanation, to start on her next animal…_Probably a unicorn or a sloth…_I mocked while silently regretted not having snatched a few of the foil wrappers for myself.

After a good ten minutes, and a crick in the neck from staring at the ceiling, people began to clap. I had been wondering how the guys night was going? We had found out this morning that we could move back into our house, so they decided to prepare it while we all went to my staff party. _Lucky beggars…_

Rosalie, Alice and I joined in half heartedly, we clapped in relief that it had finished more than anything, before we not so gracefully slipped to the bar for a much needed alcohol fix.

I held back my groan of frustration at the tap on my shoulder. I knew who it would be. Mike. "Mike…what's up…" my sentence turned to real curious sincerity as I took in the worried look in his face.

"I don't know how to say this…you guys better come with me to that corner over there." He pointed to a quieter, empty corner near the exit door. The three of us followed, genuinely nervous as to what he had to say.

We stood in a sort of circle while Mike explained, "I just got a call from Tyler…'cause you know…he works opposite your garage" he nodded to Rosalie and continued, "Anyway…he called me to tell me that he saw some kids in hoodies break into your garage a few minutes ago…" he finished looking scared.

"Let's go…I want to check out the damage!" Rosalie hissed at us as she grabbed hold of to mine and Alice's hand.

"Do you have your keys? It's just…Tyler said that the kids broke a window and got through a small hole…it might be better to use a door…just in case you cant fit…or get cut or something" he offered logically.

Still marching on, us trailing behind, Rosalie called out over her shoulder, "Got my keys, lets go!"

As we jogged, getting closer to the garage Alice asked nervously, "Do you think that we should call Julie…or the guys?"

I thought it over before I answered, "Nahh their having a good night…and we'll call Julie later if she's needed." I turned to Mike who was wheezing beside us, "Are the kids still in there?"

He just managed to answer, "No…they left…a few minutes…after getting…in" I felt sorry for him being so out of breath, but we needed to get to the garage. I held back my laugh as Mike trailed back a few short feet after having over exerted himself with jogging and talking. Having thought about it, I decided to send Edward a quick text, knowing that he'd rather we let them know what was going on,

_Hey love, on our way to Rose's, been a break in, Mike and Tyler with us, left Cruella at party. Love to you all from RxAxB xxx_

"Tyler! Hi…where's the broken window?" Alice asked as we got to the front of the garage where Tyler was waiting for us, pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"Around the side…there's glass everywhere…" he answered as he stepped towards the main door of the garage.

"Those little…" Rosalie's words were drowned out by the sound of her opening the big heavy door. We all stepped inside and walked around while Rosalie turned on the lights. I noticed Mike closing the door as I took a walk around the garage, reading Edward's reply,

_Be there ASAP, you should have waited for us! be safe, love you so much it hurts, EmxJxEd xxxxxxxxxxx 3xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey Ty…I can't see a broken window…" Rosalie's voice trailed off as she walked back towards them. _Just what I was thinking…_I said to myself as Alice and I both drew up to Mike and Tyler at the door.

The three of us took a step back as we caught the funny look that Tyler threw Mike just before the both of them drew out a sharp, gleaming knife each. "Phones now, and keep quiet!" Mike ordered with a menacing look in his eyes.

"What the hell! Put those away guys! Why would you…" Rose chocked on her words as she looked at them disbelievingly. "You!?" she half screamed as Tyler lurched forward to grab her phone.

We all heard the 'swish' sound of a blade just before Rosalie's curling scream. Her phone clanked to the floor as she grabbed hold of her right arm. Blood gushed from the top of her forearm, sickeningly dripping to the concrete floor. Needless to say, Alice and I silently handed our phones over.

"Don't mess with us…if you just do what we say…we'll kill you that little less painfully!" Tyler growled the last part as both he and Mike shoved the three of us to the far corner next to the sink.

Rosalie snatched the tea towel from the hook before sitting down. I tried my best to breathe evenly as the rusty smell from the blood ambushed my senses. I crouched down with my head between my legs while Alice, holding back her sobs, tried her best to help Rosalie with the bleeding.

"Why…why us?" I asked, as I looked up at the both of them who were stood a little distance away, looking completely unstable.

"Why?!" Mike began, but abruptly stopped to laugh. "It's you because you always rejected me…I just wanted you to be my girlfriend…I was always nice to you, but ohhh no…I was never good enough for you was I!" he spat at me as he crouched down in front of me, wielding his knife in a dangerous manner.

I pushed myself back against the wall best I could as Mike started to lean in closer towards me, the knife gleamed between the both of us. "Mike…I'm sorry…I never knew…" I could feel the tears involuntary escaping from my eyes as the knife came ever closer to my face.

"Mike, enough!" Tyler shouted, calling Mike away from me. I felt Alice's hand slip into mine as I wiped my eyes with the back of my other hand. "Then there was you…" I looked up to Tyler, confused as he stared hard down at Rosalie.

"Ohh and what did I ever do to crush your ego?" Her voice rang around the room from the force of her anger. Both Tyler and Mike looked slightly taken aback for a few moments.

I watched as Tyler hardened his face before he snarled, "Don't act all dumb…you know what you did! Always laughing at me behind my back, always ignoring me when I tried to talk to you…you were always so high and mighty!"

"Then why did you even bother little boy?" Rose shouted back with great valour considering that she looked drained and weak from all of her blood loss. "Why don't you fruitcake's just let Alice go, she hasn't apparently done anything to deserve this!"

"Don't answer me back!" Tyler threatened as he stabbed his knife in thin air, threatening her with the fake act. "And Alice does deserve to be here, just as much as you two do!" his face was lined in his angered frown as he shouted back at Rose with just as much force.

"Of course she does, silly me!" Rose laughed back at Tyler as if they were the best of friends. I began to wonder if the blood loss was starting to affect Rosalie's courage, or if she was simply highly pissed off.

I wondered when the lap dog would start talking again, when Mike voiced his anger, "Shut the hell up! Don't laugh at us unless you want another mark on your pretty little face to match the one on your arm!"

Rosalie wisely shut up, but I guessed by the look of her that it was mainly because she was tired from the blood loss more than having been subdued by their threat.

"Dear little Alice is here because she's a stupid, conniving little tease!" Mike growled out while glaring at Alice.

I couldn't hold my tongue any longer, "What the hell! You two are crazy!" I couldn't help but feel even more scared as the two of them laughed together, shaking their heads.

"Actually Bella…there's also Lauren…how else did you think that Mike and I could have slipped those notes to you on Halloween when we were on the other side of the dance floor…clever huhh?" Mike asked as he smiled, he toyed with the knife in his hands at the same time.

"Clever? Twisted more like, you nut jobs!" Alice spoke up for the first time, her voice full of hatred and conviction.

A commotion at the door drew all of our attention. The shadows moved beyond the window for a few moments before they stepped inside.

"YOU?!" Jasper shouted out, fuming as Emmett passed him a hammer. My eyes darted to Edward who looked absolutely seething as he grasped a large heavy looking metal rod. I gave him a weak smile of relief before looking to Emmett. He had rolled his sleeves up, showing his threateningly muscular forearms which tensed as he gripped his choice of weapon, a wrench.

I looked back to Mike and Tyler who both had identical panicked looks on their faces. I began to shift myself slowly towards Edward who was slowly advancing towards us with Emmett and Jasper, until I felt an arm wrap itself tightly around my throat.

I faintly heard screams and shouts of protest as Mike dragged me further away, closer to Tyler, holding the knife close to my throat with one hand, while he held me tightly around the waist with the other.

Jasper quickly threw his hammer down as he spotted Rosalie propped up against the wall, blood stained. He held Alice close to him while he tried desperately to keep Rosalie awake and alert at the same time.

"Let her go Mike…" I picked up the desperate plea in Edwards voice as he tried his best to threaten him.

"No...I don't think I will…" I felt Mike's slimy breath at my ear. I flinched as little as I could as he pressed his lips to my cheek. Edwards's angry growl only seemed to excite Mike as he sickeningly bent his head and slobbered over my neck. I couldn't hold back my whimper as the hand that held me to him around my waist, began to move itself up towards my breasts.

I stood paralyzed, petrified as my mind screamed at me to try and elbow him in the stomach, or stamp on his foot, risking my chance of being cut with the knife.

The tears ran freely as Mike's hand found my breast and started to grope painfully as he cackled in my ear. A commotion behind us thankfully stilled Mike's hand as we turned and watched Tyler roughly push Alice off of him. I gasped as Emmett passed us and pummelled his fist into Tyler's stomach, making him drop the knife and bend over in pain.

I realised that Alice had launched herself at Tyler in order to distract Mike at the same time that I heard a painful sounding 'smack' just before I felt two strong arms wrap around me, pushing Mike's tumbling body away from me.

I clung to Edward the best I could, desperately trying to get closer to him. Thankfully he gabbed hold of my legs, pulling me up to him. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as I cried into his shoulder, while he whispered reassurances into my ear.

As always, the police turned up too late. Both Mike and Tyler were taken away to the hospital due to the fact that the guys had knocked them out with blows to their heads. The police went to the hospital, ready to arest them once they'd come around. Rosalie meanwhile adamantly refused to go to the hospital. She demanded that she have her gash stitched up in the back of the ambulance and be allowed to go home, which she got.

I remained at Edwards's side throughout the whole time, through the police questioning, the paramedic's queries and all. I refused to be separated from him just as much as he refused to have me taken from his sight.

We were thankfully given a ride home by the police. Emmett carried Rosalie up, while Jasper did the same for Alice and Edward for me. "Edward…you can put me down you know…I can walk…" I told him as he started up the stairs. I shut up and snuggled closer when he shook his head at me.

Once inside, Emmett lay Rosalie down on one of the sofa's before he joined her, he stroked her face lovingly, and kissed her adoringly while being careful not to touch her bandaged arm.

Edward sat me on his lap as he lowered himself to sit on the other sofa. I felt exhausted and ready to sleep as Edwards hands ran over my back, holding me securely to him. Alice and Jasper came back in moments later, heavily laden with blankets and pillows. After they handed them out to us all, they both settled down next to Edward and me.

"At least it's all over and done with now" Alice yawned as Jasper pulled her tighter to him, burying his face in her neck. We all mumbled our relieved agreements.

"Does this mean that our services will no longer be required?" Emmett joked before leaning down to consume Rosalie's mouth with his for a few moments.

Once they broke apart, Rosalie answered Emmett, "Actually…seeing as it's the Christmas holidays; you might as well come back home with us and meet my parents."

While Emmett and Rosalie continued down their avenue of conversation, I sat silently, as I relished over the feeling of Edwards lips as he swooped his head down to randomly kiss me, on my nose, head or even in my hair. I turned my head up to him, catching a tender, loving kiss to my lips. "Maybe you could pop over some day to see Charlie and Renee?" I offered.

I watched a delighted smile cross his face before he whispered, "Try and stop me."

* * *

_Hope that all made sense! I just wanted to get it all done and dusted!!_

_REVIEW for my last chapter…please:D_

_My next story will be up soon, I'm looking forward to it already! It's going to be a bit different to this one!_


End file.
